For Our Future
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary at top of chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Kamen Rider and Supergirl story and I hope that you enjoy it. National City started a public fight between humans and aliens: a group called the Children Of Liberty are attacking aliens and things in Supergirl's life have changed a lot. **_

_**I don't own Toei, DC, CW, Supergirl, Kamen Rider or any of their characters. This is for entertainment as I always come up with ideas like this. I hope you enjoy this!**_

**National City:**

A few members of the Children Of Liberty were heading towards the location of the Alien Bar, they kicked the door down which startled several aliens. The Liberty members started beating up some of the aliens, one of them was about to hit the bartender with a baseball bat but someone caught it: it was a tall man wearing a black and white t-shirt, blue torn jeans and different colour trainers as the left one was red and the right one was blue.

"Let go!" The Liberty leader shouted as he started pulling on the bat, the man however wouldn't let go. "These scum don't deserve to live here, this is our planet!" The leader bellowed, the man kicked the Liberty member away then threw the bat to the side.

"They're people too," The man spoke up, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black and red device then placed on his waist, allowing a yellow strap to wrap around him. "To them, we're the aliens and they have the same right to live here as we do." The man took out two small bottles: one was red with a rabbit face and the other was blue with a tank on it.

"Who are you?" The fallen Liberty member asked, the man smiled as he started shaking the bottles then he twisted the caps as all the Liberty members circled the unknown person. They watched as the man placed the bottles into the weird belt, they glowed red and blue as a red R and blue T appeared above the bottles.

"_Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!" _The clog on the right side of the belt started flashing red and blue, the figure then grabbed the handle on the right side of the belt and started turning it: a huge machine with tubes along the man, a red half appeared in front and a blue half appeared behind him.

"Henshin." The man spoke up, he stopped turning the handle then the two halves of a body merged into one to form a figure with one visor shaped as a rabbit's head and the other visor shaped as a tank.

"_Are you ready? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!" _The figure was now covered in red and blue armor, he started fighting the Liberty members and he was winning.

"May I advise that you give up?" The hero asked one of the Liberty members, they didn't answer so the armored hero then kicked two of them out the front door. "When you run back to your leader, tell them that Kamen Rider Build beat you!" Build shouted as the group ran away, Build waved as they ran down the streets. "Why do humans hate any species that isn't human?" Build asked, he turned and walked back into the Alien Bar then started to tidy it up.

**DEO:**

Director Alex Danvers was sat in her office when her phone started ringing; it was a text from her sister saying that she and Nia were heading out of town for a festival. Alex was about to get back to work when she heard a knock at the door: it was a man wearing a white t-shirt, blue torn jeans and mis-coloured shoes.

"Director Danvers?" The man asked, Alex was puzzled then she got up and opened the door for her unknown guest. "I'm Sento Kiryu, also known as Kamen Rider Build." Sento smiled, he held his hand out then Alex shook it.

"What brings a hero like you to National City, Sento?" Alex asked with a smile, she and Sento took a seat in her office.

"I was wondering if the DEO would allow a hero like me to work in National City?" Sento asked with a smile, Alex smiled then she nodded. "I brought along a friend, he's a rider too." Sento pointed outside the room, there was another man stood by the railings: he was wearing black torn jeans, a grey and blue t-shirt with a red and black checkered shirt wrapped around his waist and black trainers.

"And his name is…?" Alex asked as she sat by her desk and continued to do the paperwork, Sento smiled as he sat forward.

"Ryuga Banjou," Sento got up then walked towards the door until he froze. "There is something else, Director," Sento turned back around and looked at Alex. "Do you know anything about people in gold masks attacking aliens?" Sento asked, Alex nodded then she looked up at Sento.

"They're the Children Of Liberty," Alex informed Sento, she handed him a file and when he opened it: it could see it was full of information about the Children Of Liberty. "We've got evidence linking Ben Lockwood to the Children Of Liberty." Sento was interested by the news, he smiled as he returned the folder to Alex then he left the office just as Brainy ran in.

"Director, we've got a location on the teenager who took those pills," Brainy told the Director, Alex walked over and looked at the tablet. "They're heading to a town called Parthas." Brainy told Alex, the Director looked down the stairs to see Sento and Ryuga running down the stairs.

"Sento, we gotta get to Parthas," Ryuga told his best friend, Sento nodded as they got outside the building and got on to a black and red motorbike. They raced off as fast as they could to Parthas to stop whatever was going to happen.

**Parthas:**

Kara and Nia were getting dressed in white as Nia's mother, Isabel Nal, had unexpectedly passed away on the day of the Harvest Festival. Nia's sister, Maeve, and Kara headed off to the memorial while Nia and her father, Paul, stayed behind as he wanted to talk. Meanwhile, a red and black bike with two riders entered Parthas, they were looking around as if they were looking for something. Everyone was at the barn and Maeve and stepped up to the podium and started her speech.

"In Parthas, when someone passes, we wear white to honor the light in each of us; humans and aliens alike." Maeve started speaking, she looked at a portrait of her mother then looked back at the audience. "Anyone who met my mom knows her light was blinding. I'm so lucky that I got to bask it in every single day. And I'm so lucky to follow in her footsteps." Nia smiled as she looked at her sister but then she started to see visions of an attack and something coming behind Maeve and injuring her.

"Maeve, watch out!" Nia shouted, she jumped out of her seat and pushed Maeve out of the way just as a member of the Children Of Liberty smashed through a wall with an axe. Everyone started panicking and running away as the Children Of Liberty started to attack, Kara ran off to get suited up whilst Nia chased after Maeve to explain what happened. A bike pulled up and off jumped Sento and Ryuga, they were both wearing their drivers as they got ready: Ryuga inserted the Dragon Fullbottle into the Cross-Z Dragon while Sento inserted two Fullbottles into his driver.

"_Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon! Rabbit! Tank!" _Sento and Ryuga started running towards the mayhem as they started to rapidly turn the handles on their drivers. _"Are you Ready? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Are you ready? Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!" _Sento and Ryuga had transformed into Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z, they jumped up and started fighting the Children Of Liberty while Supergirl dealt with the fire then she landed next to the two riders.

"Good to see you again, Supergirl." Build shouted, Supergirl nodded then the three heroes started to fight the Children Of Liberty. The DEO then arrived and a few agents stepped out along with Alex and J'onn, they could see Supergirl along with Build and Cross-Z fighting the Children Of Liberty and also defending the people of Parthas.

"Bobbi Miller!" Alex shouted but one of the aliens grabbed the Rage fueled Bobbi which caused Alex to pulled out her gun. "Let her go!" Alex shouted but the alien wouldn't let go. "I said let her go! This is your final warning!" Director Danvers shouted but the alien still didn't listen, Build and Supergirl were the closest so Build took out his Drill Crusher in gun mode and shot the gun out of Alex's hand while Supergirl pulled Bobbi and the alien apart.

"Build, you struck an agent of the United States military!" Director Danvers bellowed, Build nodded as he lowered his weapon then he looked at Supergirl.

"You were about to shoot a scared alien," Build shouted back as he took a few steps forward. "What would you do if the situation was reverse?" Build asked but the Director was silent which surprised both Build and Supergirl.

"These Children Of Liberty wannabes attacked a memorial; the aliens here are only defending their home!" Supergirl added in, Alex looked at Supergirl with anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe anything you two say anymore," Alex told the heroes as she put her gun back into the holester. "And that child isn't a part of Liberty: she's just a scared person who is willing to make herself strong as there are people out there who are far stronger: like you two." Alex pointed out and before Supergirl or Build could say anything, Alex took the girl to the SUV while all the residents left and only leaving Supergirl, Build and Cross-Z.

**Nal house:**

Kara was stood in the doorway of the Nal house while Nia was trying to explain the powers to Maeve but it wasn't going well; Kara could see that anger on Maeve's face but then she heard something that made Kara feel terrible and could see that it hurt Nia like hell.

"How did someone like you get them? You're not even a real woman!" Maeve shouted which made Nia heartbroken, she turned and left with Kara whilst leaving Maeve standing in the middle of the room.

"Let's go, Nia," Kara suggested and Nia nodded, the two walked out of the house to see Sento and Ryuga standing outside by the Machine Builder. "Nia, these are my friends from out of town: Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou." Kara introduced, Nia then nodded at the two then she walked towards Kara's car and got in. "Can we talk more when we get back to National City?" Kara asked and the pair nodded, Kara got into her car whilst Ryuga and Sento got on to the Machine Builder then they all set off back towards National City.

**Motorway:**

The four were on their way towards National City when Sento noticed Kara's car pull over into a layby, he and Ryuga followed them then the two got off the bike. They walked over to see that Kara had removed her glasses then jumped high into the sky, Kara landed back down and Nia was surprised then she got surprised when Sento and Ryuga transformed into Build and Cross-Z.

"Nia, I am Supergirl," Kara announced then he pointed at Sento and Ryuga in their rider forms. "Sento is Kamen Rider Build and Ryuga is Kamen Rider Cross-Z: I met them a few months ago and we've kept in touch." Kara explained, Nia turned and looked at Build and Cross-Z who then nodded as they powered down to be back as Sento and Ryuga.

"We're here to help deal with the Children Of Liberty," Sento explained to Kara and Nia, Ryuga nodded then he stepped forward. "And don't worry Nia; the musclebrain here is half human and half alien too." Sento joked as he pointed at Ryuga which made Nia crack a smile.

"My part alien DNA is from an alien who did try to destroy the planet, Sento," Ryuga reminded which confused both Kara and Nia. "We'll explain on the way back to National City." Ryuga told the pair as the Machine Builder changed into the Build Phone, the four of them got into Kara's car then continued the journey back to National City while Sento and Ryuga explained about the war back in their country and Ryuga's alien DNA.

_**This is the first chapter of my new Kamen Rider and Supergirl story. I know I've already a Build and Supergirl crossover but this one isn't linked to "For Love And Peace". I hope that you liked the first chapter and I hope that you look forward for what future chapters have in store.**_

_**See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of my Build and Supergirl crossover and I hoped you enjoyed the first part. **_

**L-Corp:**

Lena Luthor was sat on the couch in her office, she was about to text someone but then placed her phone on the table when someone started knocking on the door. Eve stepped in and walked over to Lena with a tall man standing in the reception area, Lena stood up then walked to her desk.

"Miss Luthor, you have someone who wishes to see you; a Sento Kiryu," Eve told Lena as she pointed at the man smiling while looking around. "Shall I let him in?" Eve asked, Lena nodded with a smile then Sento walking in with a metal suitcase.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Luthor." Sento smiled as he stood in front of Lena's desk then he sat down, Lena smiled as she looked up at Sento.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kiryu," Lena smiled as she sat forward. "How can I help you?" Lena asked as she was curious.

"I'm here because I heard you want to help people out in the world, be something your brother couldn't be," Sento started explaining, Lena smiled and nodded. "Well, I would like to help you as you should know who I am." Sento told Lena as he placed his Build Driver in Lena's desk, Lena took the Driver and started looking at it.

"I know that you are a genius, a theoretical physicist and now I know you as the hero: Build," Lena smiled and that surprised Sento. "If you working for a place of work, you're more than welcome to work here." Lena offered Sento who smiled and nodded. "Great! Welcome to L-Corp, Sento." Lena smiled as she stood up and held out her hand, Sento got up then shook Lena's hand.

"Since you gave me a job, I feel like I should give you something," Sento smiled, he lifted up the suitcase then placed it on the table. "In this case, contains something that can help you make a difference to the city." Sento explained, he stood up then opened the case to reveal an unusual shaped driver. "This creations I made are called the Sclash Driver and the Crocodile Crack bottle: use them and you'll become Kamen Rider Rogue." Sento explained, Lena picked the the Sclash Driver then looked at Sento.

"It's a big decision to make, can I have some time to think about it?" Lena asked, Sento nodded as he sat back down. "I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership and friendship." Lena smiled as she sat down, she had just handed Sento the papers to sign when her phone lite up, the name caught Sento's eye and he could see Lena smiling like a love struck teenager.

"You know Kara Danvers?" Sento asked as he passed back the signed papers, Lena shook her head as she replied back to the text message.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Lena asked, Sento smiled as he sat back in the chair and rested his right leg on top of his left leg.

"Me and Kara have known each other for a few years; went to uni together," Sento explained, Lena nodded then she turned and looked out the window. "Is it okay to ask that you are Kara are close?" Sento asked curiously, Lena smiled then looked back at Sento.

"If I tell you something about me and Kara, you must keep it a secret, understood?" Lena told Sento who knew how to keep a secret so he nodded which made Lena smile. "Kara thinks of me as a friend but she has no idea that I…" Lena froze as she was nervous to reveal the truth, she looked up to see Sento smiling.

"You love her, don't you?" Sento asked, Lena nodded then looked out the window. "If you feel that way about Kara, tell her." Sento advised, Lena shook her head then looked at Sento.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Lena asked, Sento could tell by the tone of Lena's voice that she was afraid. "I've been in love with Kara for some time but when I was going to tell her, I stopped because I was too afraid." Lena explained, Sento got up then stood next to Lena.

"There's another question you forgot to ask yourself," Sento pointed out, Lena was confused as she looked at Sento. "What if Kara does have the same feelings for you that you have for her?" Sento asked, he walked to let Lena think to herself.

**Heart Association masquerade ball:**

Sento was riding back to his apartment when he heard cries coming from a building, he parked up and equipped his Build Driver then took out a huge silver, red and blue can. He started shaking it when a black SUV pulled, Sento knew who it was so he quickly inserted the can then started turning the handle.

"_RabbitTank Sparkling! Are you ready?" _Sento started running towards the building as a huge Build symbol in two halves appeared filled with red, white and blue armor, Sento stopped turned the handle which caused the armor to merge on to him. _"Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeah!" _Sento had transformed into Build's powered form as he entered the building to see a smartly dressed woman with what looked like a snake coming out of the back of her head.

"That's nasty!" Build shouted, he saw the Children Of Liberty trying to attack the woman so he jumped over them and tried to stop her. "Oi, get out of here!" Build shouted at the Children Of Liberty but they didn't listen, instead they started trying to hit both Build and Pamala Ferrer aka Menagerie but they stopped when the DEO ran in.

"Build again?" Alex asked, she was still angry at him from when he shot her gun out her hands. "Build, stand down and let us do our job!" Director Danvers shouted, Build didn't respond as he was too busy fighting Menagerie. #

"Sorry Director, can't do that," Build called back, he was about to look at Alex but was hit backwards by Menagerie. "As a hero, I can't stand down whilst someone tries to harm innocents!" Build shouted, Menagerie then fired a liquid from the snake mouth which damaged the visor. "Got to change before too much of this damages my eyes." Build suggested, he took out a pink Fullbottle and a red Fullbottle then inserted them into his driver then rotated the handle which caused his form to change.

"_Rose! Syoubousya! Are you ready?" _Build's body was now all red but half had black vines and a rose on the right shoulder while the other half had the front cab of a firetruck on it. Build shot plant vines at Pamala and the snake creature, he held up his left arm which had a hose on it then blasted her with water which sent her out the window.

"I'll finish this," Build told everyone then he looked directly at Alex. "I can't trust you until you learn to trust others." Build then jumped out the window, Alex was speechless as she and her agents dealt with the Children Of Liberty.

**Outside:**

Build landed outside to see Supergirl fighting Pamala, he ran in whilst changing into his RabbitTank form then joined in with Supergirl to fight Menagerie. They were doing a good job until Pamala fired snakes at them which made them freeze, Pamala walked towards them as the snake creature appeared from behind.

"Why do you bother protect them?" Pamala asked, she walked over to Build and was about to smooth his helmet when she got knocked by a huge blue and yellow dragon. "What was that?" Pamala shouted, she looked to her left to see a black, blue and yellow figure running towards her: it was Cross-Z!

"About time, you musclebrain idiot!" Build shouted, Cross-Z jumped and roundhouse kicked Pamala followed by her getting hit by a metal pole. Cross-Z got the snakes off Build and Supergirl just as Nia ran over in her Dreamer suit. "Nice suit!" Build told Nia who smiled, she and Cross-Z ran into the building to help the DEO with the Children Of Liberty whilst Build and Supergirl dealt with Menagerie.

"You two don't stand a chance!" Pamala shouted then the snake alien fired it's liquid but while Build was able to dodge it, Supergirl was too slow and it got her in the eyes but she was able to use her powerful breath to blow Pamala down to the ground. Build was about run towards Pamala but he got slashed by a sword which shocked him, he and Supergirl watched as one of the members of the Children Of Liberty cut the head of the snake on Menagerie then the figure removed the helmet; it was Ben Lockwood's son, George Lockwood.

**Few minutes later:**

Colonel Haley showed up and walked over to Director Danvers to get a report on the Menagerie attack while Build and Supergirl started to walk away and met up with Dreamer and Cross-Z. They jumped into the sky and landed on the balcony of a nearby building, they looked down at everything but Kara was mainly watching Alex.

"Those Liberty idiots are making things difficult for us," Cross-Z shouted, Build punched him in the stomach to shut him up then he chuckled. "What was that for?" Cross-Z asked as he rubbed his stomach and looked up at Build.

"Shut up, you pain," Build told him then he stood next to Supergirl and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, things will turn out alright." Build reassured Supergirl, she nodded then they left the balcony to go to their homes.

**Few days later:**

Sento walked into L-Corp as he had a meeting with Lena when he bumped into Lena at the front doors, she was holding the metal suitcase that Sento had given her which contained the gear for Kamen Rider Rogue.

"Sento, I was just on my way to see you," Lena told him, Sento smiled then the two walked away from the building. "I'm due for meeting at with James Olsen, I'm also going to try and tell Kara how I feel about her." Lena confessed, Sento smiled as the two walked towards her car then got in the back.

"I was on my way as you wanted to talk to me," Sento explained, Lena nodded then she rested her hand on the metal suitcase. "You've made your decision?" Sento asked, Lena nodded then smiled at the physicist.

"I have," Lena responded, she sat forward then held her hand out towards Sento. "And I'm in." Lena replied, the news made Sento smile then the two shook hands. "I want to do something to prove to everyone that I may be a Luthor, but I'm one that wants to help and protect everyone." Lena explained her reason to Sento who smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Kamen Rider Rogue." Sento welcomed, the two smiled and started talking about the Rider System while they were driving towards .

**Meanwhile:**

At Ryuga's apartment, Ryuga was sparring with Nia to help her get better and he was impressed with how fast she was learning. The two stopped to take a breather, Ryuga walked over to his fridge to get him and Nia bottles of water while Nia checked out the Cross-Z gear but then she saw a photo on the wall: it was of Sento, Ryuga and two other men.

"Ryuga, who are these two?" Nia asked as Ryuga brought in the two bottles of water, he walked over to her and smiled at the photo.

"The one next to Sento is Gentoku Himuro and the one next to me is Kazumi Sawatari," Ryuga explained which got Nia's attention. "They were the Riders too: Kamen Riders Grease and Rogue but they died." Ryuga sat down and he looked sad, Nia felt sorry and could tell it was a sore subject for him.

"Is it okay to ask how?" Nia asked as she sat opposite Ryuga, he looked up at Nia with a smile then nodded.

"Two years ago; an alien called Evolt wanted to destroy the world and become a powerful being but Sento stopped him," Ryuga explained, he looked up at the photo with a sad smile. "Kazumi died fighting evil versions of his friends who were really clones, Himuro died trying to stop Evolt." Ryuga explained properly to Nia who felt sorry for his loss, she sat next to Ryuga and rested her hand on top of his to comfort him.

** :**

The elevator opened and out stepped Sento and Lena, they made their way towards James Olsen's office but they stopped as Lena could see Kara working and Sento looked in the office to see that James wasn't there.

"Lena, James isn't in his office," Sento whispered, Lena smiled then she looked back at Kara. "Go and talk to her. With love, you should never wait to them how you feel." Sento advised, Lena nodded then she walked over to Kara while Sento stood outside James' office.

"Kara?" Lena asked, Kara looked up and could see Lena smiling. "Do you have time for a chat?" Lena asked, Kara smiled and nodded so the pair walked out onto the balcony.

"Is there something wrong, Lena?" Kara asked, she could tell that Lena had something on her mind.

"Kara, I've got something that I have to tell you," Lena started, she was feeling nervous but she had to tell Kara the truth. "The truth is that I have feelings for you, Kara." Lena revealed which surprised Kara, she was surprised that the news. "I've been wanting to tell you for months but I was afraid if you didn't feel the same or you left me." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena while she smiled.

"Lena, you have no idea how long I was waiting to hear that," Kara smiled, she looked at Lena then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've been in love with you for months." Kara admitted which made Lena smile, the two hugged each other whilst smiling. From a distance by James' office, Sento smiled as he was happy for Lena and Kara so he decided to leave and leave the two alone but what he didn't know was that Lena was watching Sento leave, she didn't mind as it was because of Sento that Lena had confessed her feelings to Kara and she too felt the same which made both Lena and Kara very happy.

_**And that's the end of Chapter 2, I do hope that you enjoyed as there's more to come. Lena is now a Kamen Rider, Nia is Dreamer and now, Kara and Lena have revealed their love for one another. What will next chapter bring?**_

_**Find out next time! Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of For Our Future is here, what's going to happen in this?**_

**DEO:**

Alex was stood on the balcony whilst looking at the sky, she was thinking about her sister as she had seemed to be acting a lot more happier. Alex was by herself until Colonel Haley walked over to her whilst carrying a metal briefcase, Alex turned around and looked at Colonel then looked at the briefcase.

"Director Danvers, I have a mission for you," Haley told Alex who was ready for anything, Haley placed the briefcase on the guardrail then opened it: it contained a Sclash Driver with the Robot Sclashjelly. "The President wants you to take down Build and Cross-Z as they are working with Supergirl and since they won't listen from above, then they need to be stopped in case they turn their backs on the city." Haley instructed, Alex didn't know what to say as she knew Build and Cross-Z's identities but she hadn't anyone else as it wasn't her secret to tell.

"If that's what the President says then it seems I have no choice," Alex told Haley, she reached out and took both the Driver and the Jelly. "Dox, do we have any trace on either Build or Cross-Z?" Alex asked Brainy in his human disguise, he nodded then showed the two women his tablet.

"It seems that Build has been seen outside NCU dealing with Children Of Liberty," Brainy informed them, Alex took a deep breath then left the building to do what she must. "Colonel, what was that device that the Director had?" Brainy asked, Haley looked at the agent then walked away without saying a word so Brainy decided to contact either Sento or Ryuga.

**NCU:**

Build was outside National City University dealing with the Children Of Liberty as they were trying to attack several aliens trying to get to class. It was doing well until Build felt an energy blast hit him in the back and when he turned around to see Alex pointing her gun at him but what confused Sento was that she had a Sclash Driver.

"Director, what are you doing with that?" Build asked, Alex held up the belt then attached it around her waist while she put her gun back into the holester.

"I'm doing for my country," Alex shouted to Build as she twisted the black cap on top of the Robot Sclashjelly, she looked up at Build then noticed he was holding the RabbitTank Sparkling can. "No matter what you use, my training will beat you." Alex then inserted the Sclashjelly as she started running towards Build.

"_Robot Jelly!" _Alex pushed the crank on the left side of the belt down, a huge container appeared with a gold liquid inside it until it exploded over Alex. _"__Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Robot In Grease! Buraa!" _Alex had transformed into Kamen Rider Grease then she started attacking Build which caused Sento to drop the Sparkling can, he didn't want to fight Alex but then backup appeared in the form of Lena Luthor.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Grease asked but her question got answered when Lena held up her Sclash Driver, she then attached it to her waist which surprised Grease. "Why do you have that?" Grease looked in Lena's hand to see a purple bottle similar to Build's Fullbottles but it looked different.

"Build, I'll keep the Rider busy, you help the people," Lena suggested, Sento nodded then he ran over to the innocent aliens and Lena blocked Grease. "Lex was a bad person and I'm going to show everyone that I'm different by protecting this city." Lena told Grease, she kicked the Rider back then twisted the green cap on the bottle.

"_Danger!" _The bottle announced, Lena inserted it into her driver which caused a glass beaker to appear but on the side was metal claws. Grease ran over to try and stop Lena from transforming but it was too late: Lena pushed the crank down on the Sclash Driver with made a purple liquid explode on her. _"Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudakechiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!" _Lena had transformed into Kamen Rider Rogue then the two new Riders started fighting each other while Build fought the Children Of Liberty.

"Why were you attacking Build, Grease?" Rogue asked and when Grease didn't answer, Lena jumped and kicked Grease in the chest which sent the Rider flying into a tree and it wasn't long until Build ran over to join Rogue.

"Lena, Grease is Alex," Sento told Lena which shooked Rogue, Grease got up then looked at both Build and Rogue. "It seems the DEO has got Alex to try and take me down which means anyone linked to Supergirl is a target." Sento told Lena but their attention turned to Grease running away then they reverted back to normal. "Thanks for showing up, Lena." Sento smiled, Lena was smiling as she looked at the Crocodile Crack bottle then she looked at her phone: it was a text from Kara.

"It's Kara," Lena opened the text but it wasn't a lovely one, it was bad news so Lena showed Sento. "Look at this; Lockwood is trying repeal the Alien Amnesty Act!" Lena exclaimed which horrified the both of them, they both headed towards Lena's car then drove off to L-Corp.

**Detective Agency:**

Brainiac arrived at the Detective Agency to see Nia and J'onn talking with Kara and Ryuga, the four could see that Brainy had something on his mind.

"Brainy, you okay?" Kara asked, Brainy shook his head as he sat door and took a few deep breathes.

"I found out that Alex is a Rider and been tasked to take down the other Riders and Supergirl," Brainy told them and Kara was shocked, she sat down as she didn't know what to do. "It was by orders of the President as the Riders won't join the DEO." Brainy added, Ryuga got angry then looked at everyone.

"Where's Sento?" Ryuga asked, Brainy used his abilities to try and track down Sento but his face looked concerned. "Did you find him?" Ryuga asked, Brainy nodded but from the expression on Brainiac's face, it wasn't good.

**National City Park:**

Sento had suited up in his Rabbit Tank form and was currently fighting several of Children Of Liberty soldiers. Sento was so angry that them attacking the aliens that he didn't look behind him to see a few SUVs pull up, Alex and a few soldiers got out of the SUVs then she quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Grease.

"_Robot Jelly! Robot In Grease! Buraa!" _Grease jumped in and tackled Build then the two started fighting whilst the DEO agents started fighting the Children Of Liberty.

"Build, stop this!" Grease, Build shook his head then kicked Grease only which gave him time to take out a red gun shaped trigger. "What is that?" Alex asked, she watched as Build removed a clear cover off the top of the device then he pressed the blue button.

"_Hazard On!" _Sento took a deep breath then attached the device on the driver which made the Rabbit and Tank bottles to glow bright red and blue. _"Rabbit! Tank! Super Best Match!" _Sento slowly turned the handle on his Build Driver which caused two huge black cases to appear both in front and behind Build until they crushed him in the centre. _"Are you ready? Uncontrol Switch! Black Hazard! Yabei!" _The black cases faded away to reveal an all black Build form with the only colour being his red Rabbit visor and blue Tank visor.

"Try this time." Sento told Alex, the two started fighting with all their might for several minutes but then the Hazard Trigger's meter started going up and down, Sento stopped moving which confused Alex. She stepped forward to check what was going on, Build's left hand started moving then it's hand was around Grease's neck.

"Sento?" Alex cried, she was trying to break free of Build's grip but his grip was too strong. "Sento, snap out of it!" Grease shouted, she kicked him the stomach which made Build drop her then Grease started hitting Build but her attacks weren't strong enough then Build started and it was like Alex was being hit by a mountain.

"Director, there's too many Children Of Liberty!" One of the DEO agent shouted, Grease looked around to see there were far too many but then a black blur ran past and started beating the Children Of Liberty: it was Build still in his Black Hazard form and he was taking all of them with such speed that it made look like Build was teleporting.

"He's too fast!" Grease shouted, all the Children Of Liberty had been taken down then Build was about hit Grease with its rider kick until Alex heard something.

"_Crack Up Finish!" _Grease looked up to see Rogue flying towards Build, the kick was powerful enough to knock Sento out of his Hazard form and he had reverted back to normal RabbitTank form. The one who saved Build was Rogue, she turned and faced Grease who looked ready for a battle, the two Sclash Driver Riders ran towards each other and their fists clashed which sent out a gold and purple shockwave.

"Grease, why are you targeting the Riders and Supergirl?" Rogue shouted as she was feeling angry, Grease dusted the chest plate then looked up at Rogue.

"It's nothing personal, I'm just obeying orders," Grease told Rogue which made the crocodile Rider to chuckle. "What's funny about me following orders?" Grease asked, Rogue turned and helped Build up from off the floor and it was at that moment a fireball flew in and landed next to Rogue and Build: it was Cross-Z in his Magma form.

"Thought you could use some backup." Cross-Z told Rogue, they stepped forward then jumped into the air followed by Grease and activated their finishers.

"_Ready go! Volcanic Attack! Acha! Crack Up Finish! Scrap Finish!" _Rogue and Cross-Z Magma flew and their kicks hit Grease's kick but it seemed the power was too much and sent the three flying while also reverting back to normal. Alex and Lena looked up at each other which surprised both of them, Build woke up and helped both Ryuga and Lena on to their feet.

"Alex? Why are you attacking Build? Why aren't you helping us?" Lena shouted, Alex stood up and looked at her friend. "I trusted you but now, tell your Colonel friend that I've redrawn my decision to let the military use my work!" Lena shouted, Build looked at Alex then the three riders walked away while leaving Alex feeling terrible for what she had done.

**Detective Agency:**

J'onn, Kara and Nia were sat in J'onn's office waiting for Ryuga to get back but they were surprised to see Sento walk in whilst helping both Lena and Ryuga. Kara ran over to help Lena while Nia ran over to Ryuga, Sento sat down then looked at the Hazard Trigger while Nia checked Ryuga to see if he was injured. Lena and Kara were sat on the stairs while Kara was bandaging his girlfriend, she could tell that Lena wanted to tell her something but she didn't have to wait long.

"Kara, I got something important to tell you," Lena started, Kara looked up at Lena just as she bandaged up her forearm. "It's to do with Alex: she's the new gold Rider who attacked Sento. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Kara placed the bandages on the side then placed her hands on her glasses but Lena stopped her with a smile.

"Lena?" Kara asked, she was puzzled why Lena stopped her from removing her glasses but then noticed something: Lena was smiling as she sat closer to Kara.

"I already know, Supergirl," The last word surprised Kara as she hadn't told Lena then she watched as Lena took down Kara's hair and blushed it to look like Supergirl's. "Did you really think glasses and a different hairstyle was the best disguise?" Lena asked then she started to chuckle, Kara looked down at the floor but then felt Lena's arm wrapped around her waist.

"You need to understand, Lena, that I didn't tell you to protect you," Kara admitted, she looked at Lena to see her smiling then she nodded. "Do you forgive me, babe?" Kara asked, she looked worried in case she had made things worse for her and Lena.

"Kara, it's fine, I understand why you didn't say anything," Lena told her girlfriend, Kara looked at Lena and felt both relieved and happy. "Come here, you." Lena smiled, she and Kara embraced with a hug while Kara kissed Lena on the cheek as she was happy that Lena knew; there were now no secrets between them and that's what they agreed from that moment.

_**Chapter 3 has come to an end, how was it for you all? Two riders debut in one chapter: Alex Danvers as Kamen Rider Grease and Lena Luthor as Kamen Rider Rogue. What will happen in chapter 4? **_

_**Find out next time and I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here, what's going to happen in this chapter? Time to find out!**_

**Detective Agency:**

Everyone was in the sitting talking about the rally that was going to happen later that day, everyone had agreed to take part which even included Ryuga and Kara. Sento was looking at a map of National City to plan a route so that he could watch in case any Children Of Liberty tried to attack them.

"Shall we go?" Sento asked everyone and they all nodded, Sento took out his Build Driver then placed it on his waist. "I'll suit up and watch the rally in case of unwanted guests." Sento took out an orange Hawk Fullbottle and a grey Gatling Gun Fullbottle, he shook them once then inserted them into his driver.

"_Taka! Gatling! Best Match!" _Sento and the others walked outside then they watched as Sento turned the handle twice then two halves of an armor appeared and merged around Sento: the orange half had a hawk head shaped visor and the grey half had a gatling gun shaped visor as well as orange hawk wings on the back. _"Are you ready? Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!" _Build nodded at the others then the small orange wings grew into huge orange wings, they started flapping which caused Build to start flying then he took off while the others walked off towards the city.

**Meanwhile:**

Alex and a few of her agents arrived at the venue with Ben Lockwood to protect them from any attacking aliens, Ben and Alex were about to walk towards the microphone when they stop to talk.

"I have to say that it's so great to finally have a human in charge at the DEO," Ben smiled as he looked at Alex and smartened up his tie. "I mean, the idea that an alien would be running the very department in policing aliens." Ben shook his head then smiled away, Alex wasn't happy at all now.

"Did you hear that from the DEO agent you turned into a terrorist?" Alex asked, Ben's smile faded away then he looked at Alex.

"You may think of me as a monster but many people said that about Winston Churchill," Ben told Alex as his smile returned. "We'll only have to wait and see what history has in store." Alex watched as several aliens walked into the building along with Supergirl in robes and Ryuga, Build was outside as he quickly changed into his RabbitTank form in case of trouble later. "Yesterday I was talking about the Alien Amnesty Act and if we don't repeal it, they won't be our undoing because we would've done that ourselves! It's us or them!" Ben shouted, a huge crowd then started to cheer for Lockwood while shouted the last three words.

"US OR THEM!" Everyone shouted but none of aliens reacted, Ryuga was trying to remain calm but that was possible thanks to Nia who was smiling and holding his hand.

"What are they doing? They've come to take your planet from you!" Ben shouted into the microphone whilst pointing at the aliens. "Well today, today we say no! Today, we take our planet back from them!" Ben shouted as he pointed directly at Kara who remained calm, they all stood still and held hands to show that they were here in peace. The crowd supporting Ben were getting violent as they started throwing objects at the aliens, one of them had thrown a glass bottle towards Nia but Ryuga held his hand out and caught it.

"Get him out of here." Alex ordered one of the guards, they took Lockwood away while Alex stayed on the stage in case things got worse which it did.

"Aliens of this world!" Everyone looked up the staircase behind the aliens to see not just one Manchester Black but a small army of them. "These pigs want to kill you! And what? You're gonna to take it lying down?" The Manchester in front of the army asked all the aliens. "I say it's time we raise up and take them to the slaughter! So find the nearest alien hater and kill them!" He shouted as he flew and crashed landed on the stage, he turned and was about to hit a member of the audience but was blocked by Ryuga.

"We don't think like you do!" Ryuga shouted as he killed Manchester into the curtains, Ryuga took out his Build Driver and attached it to his waist. "Some of us have become better people because of humans but at the end of the day; we're all people and we'll protect one another!" Ryuga held up a small robotic dragon then inserted his blue Dragon Fullbottle into the dragon and folded up the head and tail.

"_Wake Up!" _The Dragon shouted as Ryuga pressed a red button on the Cross-Z Dragon, he then inserted the folded up Dragon into his Driver. _"Cross-Z Dragon!" _Everyone watched as Ryuga started to rotate the handle on his driver which caused the Snap Ride Builder to appear but when Ryuga stopped turning the handle, the Builder merged the two halves around Ryuga. _"Are you ready? Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!" _Everyone was amazed that someone who was half human and half alien had transformed into Cross-Z, while Ryuga ran towards Manchester then the two started fighting.

"Guys!" Kara and the others looked behind them to see Build running towards them, he looked to see multiple Manchester Blacks attacking innocents. "Time to get involved!" Build ran in and started kicking Manchesters away while helping innocents, Supergirl threw the robes off and revealed her suit then she, Brainy and J'onn started helping while Nia ran off to get suited up.

"I better get involved," Alex mumbled, she ran behind the curtains then equipped her Sclash Driver and took out her Robot Jelly. "Time to get to work." Alex dropped the Jelly in and quickly pulled down the crank.

"_Robot In Grease! Buraa!" _Grease jumped out from behind the curtains and tackled one of the Manchesters which surprised Build.

"Don't worry, I'm after you anymore!" Grease shouted over to Build and Supergirl which surprised them both. "You're not ones behind this! Let's just stop Manchester!" Grease shouted, all the heroes then started to fight the army of Manchesters but then Build looked up the stairs to see Hat handing aliens weapons.

"Hat!" Build shouted as he took out two Fullbottles which were yellow and cyan, he inserted them into his Build Driver as he jumped into the sky.

"_Lion! Soujiki! Best Match!" _Sento turned the handle once and changed into his base form into a gold and cyan form and his left hand was replaced with a vacuum cleaner. _"Are you ready? Tategami Cyclone! LionCleaner! Yeah!" _Build pointed his vacuum arm at Hat and his bowler hat flew and got stuck in the vacuum the Dreamer punched Hat in the face, the two high fived each other then they split up as Brainy took Hat back to the DEO.

"Guys, J'onn's gone after Manchester!" Cross-Z shouted, Build nodded then he ran towards the opened door by the stage while the others stayed to help the innocents.

**Back room:**

Build was running around to try and find J'onn but he found him beating up Manchester but when the Lion shone, he could see the truth: Manchester was using illusion tech to make J'onn believe that he was fighting Manchester but he was actually beating up one of the Children Of Liberty.

"J'onn, stop!" Build shouted, he held up his left arm and used the vacuum to pull J'onn away which caused the illusion to stop. "It's not Manchester! Look!" Build pointed at Manchester, J'onn then watched as the illusion faded to reveal one of the Children Of Liberty.

"What have I done?" J'onn asked, he rubbed his head as he couldn't believe what he had done.

"It wasn't your fault, this was Manchester's doing." Build told J'onn but it wasn't helping so J'onn walked off and leaving Sento alone.

"Manchester, I'm going to stop you before you harm anyone else!" Sento shouted, he started walking towards the exit to start his search for Manchester as he activated his commlink. "Ryuga, how's everything going?" Sento asked as he removed the Lion and Cleaner bottles and replaced them with Rabbit and Tank.

"_Situation is under control! All the Manchesters are gone and we're helping the people now," _Ryuga explained which made Sento feel a little bit happy. _"What about you? Did you get Manchester?" _Sento looked down as he exited the building, he was now standing behind the building and looking at the sky.

"It wasn't the real Manchester, he was using illusion tech," Sento updated his best friend with the news about Manchester. "I'm going to find him. Contact me the moment anything happens." Sento told Ryuga then he ended the call, he took out a red Fullbottle which had a bike on it then inserted it into the Build Phone and it transformed into a bike. "Let the hunt begin." Sento mumbled, he revved the bike engine then raced off to hunt down the last member of the Elite.

**L-Corp:**

Later that day, Kara walked into Lena's office to see her girlfriend sat on the couch whilst doing some paperwork. Kara knocked on the door twice which made Lena lookup, she was smiling as the two hugged each other then they sat down on the couch with Lena resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"How did the rally go?" Lena asked, Kara smiled faded away as she shook her head. "What happened?" Lena asked as she looked up at Kara then saw that she had removed her glasses.

"Manchester Black arrived and tried to get the aliens to attack the humans," Kara explained which made Lena look horrified. "We got Hat thanks to Sento and Ryuga, Alex was there too…" Lena could tell that Alex's name made Kara feel down in the dumps.

"I'm still sorry that Alex can't know who you are," Lena hugged Kara which made the Super feel a little better. "And the next time you have to go out there, I'm coming too." Lena told Kara as she took out her Sclash Driver, Kara smiled and nodded as she liked the idea.

"I would really like that," Kara smiled then she rested her head on Lena's shoulder, Lena started to smooth her girlfriend's hair to comfort her. "I love it when you smooth my hair, it makes me feel calm and relaxed." Kara closed her eyes as she enjoyed Lena smoothing her hair in the office.

**National City Park:**

It was quiet as Alex was walking home to try and decide what she was going to do about the Riders and Supergirl: she was told to take them down but in her heart, she wanted to disobey orders and work alongside them. Alex was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't see Ryuga walking towards her, Alex looked up and could see that Ryuga had just put on his driver and had confusion on his face.

"I don't get you, Alex!" Ryuga shouted, Alex was confused with what Ryuga was talking about. "First you're trying to take the Riders and Supergirl down then you decide to fight alongside us!" Ryuga held up his Cross-Z Dragon then inserted his Dragon Fullbottle inside it, Alex didn't know what to do so she put on her Sclash Driver then took out the Robot Sclashjelly.

"We don't need to fight, Ryuga!" Alex shouted which confused Ryuga as he was just about to insert the Cross-Z Dragon into his driver. "I've decided to help you because the government is corrupt and that I'll help you and the others any way I can." Ryuga smiled a little bit then removed the Fullbottle from the Cross-Z Dragon.

"Thank you, Alex," Ryuga removed his driver then Alex removed hers. "If you promise not to tell Haley, I can tell you something that Sento told me." Ryuga and Alex started walking towards Alex's apartment. "Sento has called a friend to help with the Children Of Liberty and Manchester." That news made Alex smile, they were both feeling happy that there was more backup coming.

**Outskirts:**

There were several Children Of Liberty members heading towards a nearby alien home but were stopped by several figures: one in yellow and black form, one was orange with blue stripes, one was blue with orange stripes and there was another one with gold and pink with an armored skirt.

"These must be masked people that Sento mentioned," The yellow figure stated as he jumped and double kicked one of the Children Of Liberty into a trash can. The orange and blue figures high fived each other then double punched two Children into a nearby river, the female shaped figure started spinning in a cyclone and sent the rest of the Liberty members into multiple directions. "Emu, where did Sento want us to meet him?" The armored figures ran over to the blue figure, they all removed a small device from their belts and they changed back to their normal human forms.

"He asked us to meet outside Worldwide Media," The guy called Emu explained to everyone but then he looked at the man on his left. "Kirya, could you head to the DEO and see what you can find out about them?" Emu asked and Kirya nodded, he then ran over to a nearby motorbike and rode towards the city.

"What about us, Emu?" Emu looked behind us to see a man dressed in a black overcoat, a blue t-shirt, pink trousers and black boots as well as a woman wearing a pink dress with light brown tights, white trainers and short brunette hair.

"Poppy, Parad, we're going to to meet with Sento," Emu told them, Parad smiled then his eyes glowed red as he turned into red and blue pixels, he flew inside Emu to become one. "Let's see if Kirya's original Bakusou Bike can work." Emu held up a black and yellow device which were called Gashats, Emu pressed a black button then the clear screen flashed yellow.

"_Bakusou Bike!" _Yellow data flew out of the Gashat and transformed into a yellow and black motorbike, Emu climbed on to the bike then handed a helmet to Poppy.

"Let's go then." Poppy smiled and Emu nodded, she wrapped her arms around Emu's waist then they rode off towards National City.

_**That's the end of chapter 4 and I'm bringing some more Riders as I had this idea from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final: Kamen Rider Build's rider and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's riders working together. **_

_**Next chapter: Two new bad guys will appear, what do they want? See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here, let's see what happens to our heroes now.**_

** :**

Sento and Kara had arrived at , they were waiting for Sento's friends to arrive. They looked down the road to see a yellow motorbike pull up, a man and woman climbed off the bike and removed their helmets.

"It's good to see you again, Emu," Sento smiled, Emu nodded then the two shook hands. "And this must be Poppy." Sento looked at the woman next to Emu, Poppy nodded.

"We brought another Rider to help but he's checking something out first," Emu explained then he looked at Kara. "You must be Kara; Sento told us the situation." They looked behind them to see a small group of Liberty Children walking towards them armed with weapons.

"Children Of Liberty!" Sento shouted, he was about to take out his driver when Emu stopped him. "Emu?" Sento then could see that Emu's eyes were glowing red, Emu took out his Gamer Driver and placed it on his waist.

"We've been told there's aliens in this building, let us pass!" The leader of the group shouted as he pointed a metal pole at Emu and the others.

"Poppy, get everyone inside," Emu instructed as he took out an orange and blue Gashat, he activated it and sent out a blue and orange wave of energy. "Let's go, Parad!" Emu shouted as he inserted the Gashat.

"_Mighty Brothers Double X! Double Gashat!" _Emu smiled as he opened up the Gamer Driver to reveal a screen with two figures in orange and blue. _"Gachan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! (We are!) Mighty! Mighty! Brothers! (Hey!) Double X!" _In Emu's place stood the Mighty Brothers in Level 20, they both nodded at each other then gave each other a high five.

"Emu, looks like the game has started!" The orange Ex-Aid chuckled, the blue Ex-Aid nodded then the two looked at the Children Of Liberty.

"Let's clear this with super co-op play!" The pair shouted then they ran towards the Children Of Liberty, they held them back until Poppy, Sento and Kara got into the building to get everyone to safety.

"Humans and aliens can live together! Not all of them want to start wars!" Emu shouted as he kicked one away, Parad jumped and kicked their weapons away.

"If Humans and Bugsters can co-exist, then why can't humans and aliens?" Parad shouted, they nodded then started fighting the Liberty Children with all their might. "We won't allow you to harm any of the aliens!" Parad shouted, Emu could tell that Parad was angry about how this group hated and treated aliens.

"Parad, calm down! You're acting just like Kuroto!" Emu shouted and that made Parad calm down and fight with less anger. "That's it! They're falling back!" Emu shouted then he watched as Parad pulled out their weapon: the Gashacon Keyslasher which was a weapon with an axe, gun and sword mode.

"Here's a little warning if you try to attack aliens again!" Parad shouted, he pointed the weapon in its gun mode and fired a blast in the sky which made the Children Of Liberty run away. "Was that okay, Emu?" Parad asked, Emu nodded then they closed their drivers and Emu removed the Gashat causing them to change back to normal.

"Guys!" The pair looked to see Sento, Kara and Poppy running towards them and they looked upset. "It's James! He's at the hospital!" Kara shouted, Emu and Parad nodded then they and Poppy made their way to the hospital while Kara called Lena.

**Luthor Home:**

What Kara didn't know was that Lena in her old home with unexpected guest being her half-brother, Lex Luthor. He had been released due to him injecting himself with Kryptonite and now he was dying. But what no one knew that standing behind the mansion was a tall figure in a black suit with a purple shirt and combed black hair, he was spinning a thin black device on his middle finger and when it stopped, it had three words written on it: Mighty Action X.

**National City Hospital:**

By the time Kara had got there, Emu was missing but Parad and Poppy were sat with Nia, Brainy, Sento, Ryuga and Alex. Kara ran over to Alex and the two sisters hugged, they were both worried about James as they didn't know the cause.

"Where's Emu?" Kara asked, Parad stood up and pointed down the hall towards the operating theatre. "Why is Emu is there?" Kara asked, Poppy then handed Kara a small folder and when she looked inside it: Kara and the others had found out that Emu was a doctor and a great surgeon.

"Trust Emu, he's great at this job," Parad told everyone and they nodded, they then noticed an orange data trail enter and transform into a figure. "Lazer, where were you?" Parad asked, Kirya smiled as he removed his glasses and looked at Poppy and Parad.

"Getting information about someone that the DEO is after," Kirya pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Alex. "This is Manchester Black, last seen at a dam which controls the power to the city." Kirya told them, Parad clenched his fist then started to walk off but was stopped by Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked but Parad didn't answer so instead, he transformed into red and blue pixels and flew away.

"Parad is doing something that Emu would do," Poppy explained to everyone, she stayed standing while Kirya sat down and read a newspaper. "Parad has been trying to atone for his sins, Emu inspired him to be a hero." Poppy explained, everyone then sat down and started to pray for James' recoverary.

**National City Dam:**

Manchester was walking through the power room with a huge glowing spear, he was about to hit the main generator when he saw red and blue pixels appear in front of him. The pixels combined into a figure near the entrance and was wearing a pink and green belt, he looked up at Manchester was looking angry.

"Manchester, I'll going to stop you here and now!" Parad shouted, he took out his Gashat Gear Dual and held up. "Max Henshin!" Parad inserted his Gashat into his Gamer Driver but started dodging as Manchester was using the staff to shoot at Parad as he opened up his Driver.

"_Gachan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!" _Parad had successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Para-DX level 99 form, he ran towards Manchester and the two started fighting as if it was their final battle.

"You think that fancy armor can beat me?" Manchester asked, he pointed the tip at Parad's chest then blasted backwards but was caught thanks to Ryuga and J'onn. "J'onn, looky what I found!" Manchester called over, J'onn was horrified to see that Manchester was holding the Staff Of H'ronmeer.

"That staff belongs J'onn's father!" Ryuga shouted, he inserted the Magma Knuckle into his Build Driver as he ran towards Manchester. "Henshin!" Ryuga shouted as he rotated the handle, he got covered in hot magma then it hardened.

"_Are you ready? Cross-Z Magma! __Achachachachachacha Acha!" _Ryuga ran in and started hitting Manchester while J'onn helped up Parad.

"Poppy told us about you trying to atone for your crimes," J'onn told to Parad who looked down at the ground. "But by doing this alone, you could've died." Parad nodded then he looked up at Manchester, he and J'onn ran towards Manchester then the three started fighting together.

"I'll won't allow you to harm anyone else again!" Parad shouted, he and Ryuga jumped and were about to hit Manchester but then a red and black figure flew in and tackled Cross-Z and Para-DX. "Who are you?" Parad asked the figure, Ryuga looked up and got startled by who it was.

"Killbas? How are you alive?" Ryuga shouted, Killbas didn't answer so he ran towards the riders and started beating them up. "Parad, let's combine our finishers to take him down!" Cross-Z shouted, Para-DX nodded then they activated their finishers: Parad closed his driver then reopened it while Ryuga turned the handle several times.

"_Ready go! Volcanic Finish! Achachachachachacha Acha!" _Ryuga jumped high as his right leg became engulfed in fire. _"Gatchon! Gachan! Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber!" _Parad's right leg became covered in blue and red flames and energy as he jumped, the two riders then flew towards Killbas while J'onn was busy fighting Manchester. Para-DX's and Cross-Z's kicks hit Killbas and blew him up but then something unexpected happened: Killbas came back to life then faded away exactly like how Parad would teleport away.

"How can Killbas have Bugster abilities unless…?" Parad stopped as he realized something: there was only one rider who had that power but the two riders then saw that J'onn had used the Staff Of H'ronmeer to kill Manchester. "J'onn!" Parad shouted, he and Ryuga ran to J'onn who had collapsed on to his knees as he had just killed someone.

"Manchester… I killed him." J'onn mumbled then Parad helped him off the ground, he then teleported the three of them back to the hospital.

**National City Hospital:**

Alex was sat in the canteen area talking to a dark haired woman who was actually the sister of James Olsen: Kelly Olsen. The two were talking about the amount of times James ended up in the hospital then started talking about Kara, they were then joined by J'onn and Ryuga as Parad had walked off to find Poppy and Kara.

"J'onn, Ryuga, this is Kelly; James' sister," Alex introduced her friends to Kelly then she looked at Kelly. "Kelly, this is John Jones and Ryuga Banjou." Alex looked behind them to see Emu walking towards them as he removed his surgeon mask then he removed his gloves, everyone ran over to Emu then he looked at Kelly.

"Are you family?" Emu asked Kelly, she nodded so Emu decided to explain the situation to them.

"The operation wasn't a complete success as some of the bullet has broken off," Emu explained, everyone was concerned about James' survival. "I'm not giving up. I will save him." Emu promised, he turned around and ran back towards the operating theatre but then Alex had an idea: she contacted Lena.

**Luthor manor:**

Lena was hard at work on making a cure for Lex by using Harun-El, she was working alongside Lex until she got a phone call from Alex. Lex watched as his sister walked off and answered the call, he was curious to know why Lena was looking down.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Lena told the person on the other end of the phone then she placed it in her pocket. "James' operation didn't go to plan. I got to go!" Lena told her brother, she picked the complete Harun-El and left to help James. Lex smiled then the security guards near him got knocked out by a purple smoke, the smoke faded away then out walked a smartly dressed man with a smile.

"The experiment was a success?" The man asked, Lex nodded so then the man injected the Harun-El into Lex and he felt better. "Looks like you're cured but I've got something extra for you." The man held up a black Gashat that read _"Mighty Action X" _then he placed it over Lex's chest, white pixels flew inside Lex and his eyes glowed purple.

"You've given me half of your power?" Lex asked, the man then sat down to reveal himself as Kuroto Dan: Kamen Rider Genm. "So that means…?" Lex asked, Kuroto smiled then he held up the black Mighty Action X Gashat.

"It means if you die, you can come back to life but I will warn you," Kuroto sat forward as he placed the Gashat inside his pocket. "You now have 50 lives but if you use them all, you are dead." Lex nodded, Kuroto held out his left hand and a Build Driver appeared. "I used all the data on Build to create this for you: a Build Driver and the Killbas Unit which allow you to become a Rider." Kuroto smiled, Lex sat forward and took both the Driver and the Unit.

"Thank you and how is she?" Lex asked, Kuroto smiled as he knew what his friend was talking about.

"Our friend is getting better, she's almost as strong as Supergirl," Kuroto informed Lex and they were both happy with the news. "I was thinking about causing a bit of trouble to keep the Riders and Supergirl busy and away from here." Kuroto smiled as he got up and put on his Gamer Driver, Lex nodded and watched as Kuroto walked away until he faded away.

**National City Park:**

Kirya and Sento were walking towards the hospital to check up on the others until Kirya saw someone he thought had died: Kuroto Dan. The two Riders ran towards Kuroto but then were surprised by an army of Genm's in the Dangerous Zombie form with the Buggle Driver.

"Kuroto, I thought you were dead!" Kirya shouted, he and Sento ran as they transformed into Build RabbitTank form and Lazer Level 0 form. They started fighting the army of Zombie Genms but they were outnumbered as there thirty of them and only two of Riders until a blue lazer beam hit one of the Genms: it was Supergirl, Dreamer, Cross-Z Magma, Poppy and Para-DX.

"Who is that?" Dreamer asked as she pointed the smartly dressed man behind all the Genms, Para-DX looked at the man and he was surprised.

"Genm! How?" Parad shouted, he took out his Gashacon Parabragun then ran towards Kuroto but was tackled by one of the Zombie Genms. "I will defeat you once and for all!" Parad shouted, he slashed one of the Zombie Genms but Kuroto then disappeared which made Para-DX furiously slash the Zombie Genms. However, their situation got worse as everytime they destroyed one Genm, another three would appear in their place. The seven heroes kept fighting the Zombie Genm horde with all their might as they were thinking about Kuroto: they didn't know what his plan was, why he was here or how was he alive but they had to focus on the fight to protect the public from all the Zombie Genms.

_**Chapter 5 is ending like to keep you on your toes. Kuroto has debuted and is working along with Lex, he's released a horde of Zombie Genms. What will happen to Lex has he now has a Build Driver? Can the riders beat two evil riders? And who is this "woman" Lex and Genm were talking about?**_

_**I hope to see you all again for the future chapters. Bye for now!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to chapter 6 of For Our Future, let's see what happens this time.**_

**National City Hospital:**

Lena had arrived at the hospital to see Alex and Kelly sitting in the waiting area, they looked up to see Lena running towards them. Lena hugged Alex then looked at Kelly as they shook each others hand, they then made their way towards the operating theatre where they saw Emu walk out.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Emu asked, Lena nodded towards the operating theatre. "What are you going to do?" Emu asked, he wanted to know what Lena's intentions were.

"I've got something that can save James' life," Lena explained then she held out a vial with a black liquid inside it. "Trust me as the others do." Lena asked, Emu smiled and nodded then opened the door for Lena and the others but then he saw someone familiar.

"What is it, Emu?" Alex asked, the four turned around to see Kuroto Dan walking towards them as he took out two Gashats. "Is he friendly?" Alex asked, Emu shook his head as took out his Gamer Driver.

"No; that's Kuroto Dan; Kamen Rider Genm," Emu explained as he took out a small pink and black Gashat. "He's worse than Manchester and more dangerous." Emu and the others watched as Kuroto smiled, he inserted the two Gashats into his Driver then opened it up.

"_Gachan! Level Up! Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gatcha! Dangerous Zombie!" _Kuroto had transformed into Kamen Rider Genm but his rider gauge was empty which surprised Emu.

"He's got his Zombie powers back!" Emu shouted, he turned around to face both Kelly and Lena. "You two get inside! Alex, I'm going to need your help!" Alex nodded as she took out her Sclash Driver and her Robot Sclashjelly, the pair ran as they transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level Two and Kamen Rider Grease.

"_Robot Jelly! Robot In Grease! Level Up! Mighty Mighty Action X!" _The two started fighting Genm but it was hard as there were loads of people around so they took the fight outside.

**Meanwhile:**

At National City Park, the fight between the Genm Zombie horde and the seven heroes were still going. They were trying their hardest until a flying Genm took down several Zombie, Supergirl and Para-DX looked to the left to see Ex-Aid and Grease towards them.

"So this is where you were, Parad?" Emu asked, Parad nodded they both fought together while the others copied: Supergirl paired with Grease, Poppy paired up with Dreamer, Build was with Cross-Z and Lazer was with J'onn who showed up. They all fought together until Kuroto flew in and kicked them all with one attack, causing all the Riders to power down.

"You are all too weak to beat me!" Kuroto shouted, he then started laughing which creeped out some of the heroes but Emu stood back up as he reached into his pocket.

"It's not over yet," Emu mumbled, Kuroto looked at Emu who had just taken out a big gold and silver Gashat. "I'll stop you and your horde!" Emu shouted as he activated it which caused a giant head with Ex-Aid's face on it.

"_Maximum Mighty X!" _Emu smiled as his personality changed, he inserted the huge Gashat into his Driver then opened it. _"Gachan! Level Max!" _Emu transformed into Ex-Aid's level two form as jumped high into the sky, he smacked the button on top of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. _"Maximum Power X!" _The huge Ex-Aid head ate Emu and the head transformed into a giant suit of armor: Ex-Aid had transformed into his Level 99 form.

"Time to stop you!" Emu shouted, he ran towards Kuroto then the two started fighting. Parad smiled then he got back on to his feet, he quickly transformed into his Level 99 form then started fighting the horde and his courage made everyone else get back up and get back fighting.

"Emu, hit his Dangerous Zombie Gashat!" Kirya shouted to Emu as he threw a Genm Zombie into a tree. Emu ran towards Genm and held his arms behind his back, Emu then ejected out of the armor and pointed the Gasachon Keyslasher at Kuroto.

"Genm, prepare for a reprogramming!" Emu shouted, he removed the Maximum Mighty X Gashat then inserted it into the Keyslasher.

"_Maximum Gashat! Kimewaza!" _The barrel of the weapon started flashing with pink and yellow energy, Kuroto tried to move the the Maximum Gamer armor was holding on to him tightly. _"Maximum Mighty Critical Finish!" _Ex-Aid's visor lit up as he pulled the trigger and fired a pink and yellow beam directly at the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, the reprogramming beam rewrote the data and caused all the Genm Zombie Gamers to fade away.

"Let's finish this together!" Lazer Turbo shouted and everyone agreed, all the Riders jumped up and activated their final attacks while the other heroes got ready to hit Genm with their attacks: Supergirl shot her eye lasers, Dreamer fired a powerful blast and J'onn started punching Genm until they heard multiple drivers shout.

"_Voltech Finish! Volcanic Finish! Critical Crews-Aid! Bakusou Critical Strike! Scrap Finish! Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber! Maximum Critical Break!" _All the Riders flew towards Genm and hit from multiple angles, Genm screamed until he blew up and the Riders landed next to Supergirl, Dreamer and J'onn.

"We did it!" Dreamer shouted, they were happy but their smiles faded when Genm in his Level 0 stood up. "How did he survive that?" They all watched as Genm faded away with them all wondering the same thing: what was Kuroto's objective?

**National City Hospital:**

Kelly was sat in her brother's hospital room as he had just been injected with Lena's Harun-El, she was holding his hand as she was worried until Alex ran into the room. She could see that James' vitals had improved which made her smile, Alex then sat next to Kelly and held her hand.

"He'll be okay." Alex promised, Kelly nodded then they joined by Emu and Kirya. Emu checked his vitals while Kirya stood by the door, Emu looked at Kelly and nodded with a smile.

"His vitals are improving," Emu told Kelly and Alex who were happy to hear that. "Where's Lena? I wanted to thank her." Emu was looking everywhere for Lena but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She said that she had to go back," Alex told Emu who understood that Lena's research was important, he then walked over to Kirya while Alex and Kelly started talking. "How are you feeling that James will be okay?" Alex asked, Kelly smiled and nodded at her.

"I know I doubted Lena but now that James is cured; I'm sorry for that." Kelly apologized, Alex smiled then held her hand.

"It's fine but I can promise you that Lena is nothing like her family," Alex told Kelly then she took out her Sclash Driver. "She's like me; trying to protect what she loves." Alex explained which made Kelly rethink her entire opinion about Lena. "Can I tell you a secret?" Alex asked, Kelly nodded as she looked at Alex. "Lena's going out with my sister and Kara; there isn't a second where she isn't smiling." Alex told Kelly which surprised her, she smiled then looked at James.

"That would explain why Lena ended her relationship with James," Kelly sat back in her chair and watched her brother. "What about you, Alex? You have anyone special?"" Kelly asked, Alex shook her head as she sat back in the chair.

"I did but not anymore," Alex replied, she looked sad which Kelly could tell was a bad topic. "What about you?" Alex asked, Kelly shook her head whilst trying to smile.

"My fiancée died whilst on patrol and we couldn't tell anyone," Kelly explained, Alex sat closer and wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder. "When I got back, I mourned her without anyone knowing and it hurt like hell." Alex hugged Kelly to comfort her, they had both lost someone they loved but in a different way.

**Luthor manor:**

Lena had arrived at the manor to see that Lex was still in his wheelchair, she looked at the Harun-El then looked back at her brother who was coughing.

"I made a decision while I was gone," Lena told Lex which made look surprised. "I'm not going to cure you; you've caused so much pain to the world and I'll be damned if I'm going to let cause more pain." Lena shouted at Lex but instead of being disappointed, Lex smiled then started laughing.

"Your decision doesn't matter, Lena," Lex smiled as he threw the blanket off then stood up. "Someone already gave me the cure and something else." Lex smiled as he looked towards the window and like by magic, Kuroto Dan appeared in a white suit with a purple shirt. "Lena, meet Kuroto Dan: Kamen Rider Genm and my trusted friend." Kuroto smiled as he pulled out his Mighty Action X Gashat and inserted it into his Gamer Driver then opened it.

"_Gachan! Level Up! Migh~ty Actio~n X!" _Kuroto walked towards Lena but stopped when she pulled out her Sclash Driver and placed it on her waist then she inserted her Crocodile Bottle into the Driver. _"Danger! Crocodile!" _Genm ran towards Lena and tried to remove her belt but Lena fought back, she was able to push the crank and glowed purple. _"Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudakechiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!" _It was now a fight between Rogue and Genm, they were both fighting with all their might while Lex watched.

"So, my little sister is a Rider? I'm impressed," Lex smiled as he followed the two Riders outside to the front of the house and Lex could see that Lena was fighting with all her might. "I think I should get involved to test this driver." Lex smiled as he put on the Build Driver, he then took out the Killbaspider and a mutated Spider Fullbottle.

"A Build Driver and Fullbottle, how?" Lena asked as she kicked Kuroto away, she watched as Lex inserted the Fullbottle into the adapter then inserted it into the Driver.

"_Killbas Spider!" _Lex smiled as he started rotating the handle on the driver, two huge red spider webs appeared both in front and behind Lex. Lena started running towards her brother to stop her but Kuroto grabbed her and threw across the ground, Lex stopped turned the handle which caused the webs to wrap around Lex. _"Are you ready? Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!" _Lex had successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Killbas: a red and black Rider with red Spider legs on his shoulders, waist and helmet, his helmet had two red visors with six black crystals to look like the other spider eyes.

"Lex, you're a Rider?" Lena asked, Lex ran towards his sister then he and Genm teamed up on her. Lena tried her best to fight the two off but it was no good: they both kicked Lena away then both Lex and Kuroto activated their final attacks.

"_Gashat! Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike! Ready go! Killbas Spider Finish!" _Lex and Kuroto both jumped into the sky then they kicked Rogue, causing her to cancel the transformation. Lena looked up to see Killbas and Genm walking towards her, she got back up to try and transform again but Genm took her gear away.

"I won't allow you to stop our plans," Genm took Lena then he used his Bugvisor to emit a gas that sent Lena to sleep. "Now, you have what I wanted?" Kuroto asked Lex, he nodded then Otis walked over holding a metal briefcase.

"Using all the data and schematics you gave me, it's complete," Lex told Kuroto then Otis opened the briefcase to reveal a huge Gashat that looked like Maximum Mighty X but it was red and purple with a blue hand guard and a huge button on the bottom with Genm's head on it. "Your God Maximum Mighty X Gashat is complete and as per your request, it's at Level One Billion." Lex told Kuroto as the two deactivated their Rider forms, Kuroto smiled as he took the Gashat and held it up to the sky.

"With this, we'll both achieve our dream to become the rulers of this planet!" Kuroto shouted, the two shook hands as Otis carried Lena into the helicopter. "Time for the next stage of the plan." Kuroto smiled and Lex nodded, they got into the helicopter then they flew away towards the city.

**L-Corp:**

A helicopter was hovering above L-Corp and inside it was Lex, Otis, Kuroto and Lena. Lex nodded then Kuroto teleported into Lena's office with Lena then he handcuffed her to the chair and left her Rider gear on the desk, Kuroto then called Lex on his phone.

"I've left Lena here, are you heading to see her?" Kuroto asked as he sat down on the couch, he was playing with the God Maximum Mighty X Gashat as he was happy to have it.

"_Yes, I'm heading to Siberia," _Lex replied as Kuroto got up and walked towards the balcony. _"Keep those Riders busy, they or the DEO can't know about Snowbird." _Lex explained, Kuroto nodded then placed his new Gashat back inside his jacket pocket.

"Inform me as soon as she's ready," Kuroto told Lex as he walked towards Lena. "Remember, if she is infused with Harun-El; Supergirl and anyone else won't stand a chance." Kuroto explained as he was looking Lena's Crocodile Fullbottle, he was impressed with the gear.

"_Thanks for the advice, Kuroto," _Lex thanked, Kuroto could hear the helicopter flying away from the building. _"Soon, all the people who got in our way will be taken down and we'll be in charge." _Kuroto smiled as he checked the security cameras to see if the DEO had showed up.

"I'll go and take care of the pests now," Kuroto told Lex as he took out his God Maximum Mighty X Gashat. "You make sure that Snowbird knows what she's doing." Kuroto told Lex then he hung up as he planning his attack on the Riders and heroes of National City.

_**That's the end of Chapter 6 and I hoped that you've enjoyed it: Kuroto has a new Gashat and Lex is a Rider. Who is Snowbird? Can the Riders and heroes fight Genm, Killbas and "Snowbird"? **_

_**I do hope that you've enjoyed For Our Future so far, do you have a favourite moment/s in this story? **_

_**For now, bye and see you all next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 to For Our Future is here and something is coming: what is it?**_

**Dockyard:**

Emu and Parad were fighting a group of Liberty Children in their Mighty Brothers Level 20 forms, they were at the Docks as they were trying to look for Lena as she had been missing for 22 hours and Kara had asked for their help.

"Could these lot be linked, Emu?" Parad asked as he jumped over one Liberty soldier and kicked another in the face.

"Anything's possible, Parad!" Emu shouted as he dodged a punch then kicked a Liberty soldier, the two Riders jumped and kicked two Liberty Children which made their fly and take down several of their group. "Let's check L-Corp; maybe there's a clue." Emu suggested and Parad nodded, the two ran towards the building but then they saw Kuroto standing outside.

"Genm! What are you doing here?" Parad shouted, Kuroto smiled as he opened up his Driver and transformed into his Zombie Action Gamer form. "Seems like we're gonna have to play his game, Emu." Parad suggested as he took out his Gashat Gear Dual, Emu nodded as he took out his Maximum Mighty X Gashat.

"Max Dai Henshin!" The two riders shouted as they inserted their Gashats then opened their drivers, Parad and Emu transformed into Perfect Knockout Gamer and Maximum Gamer Level 99.

"You two won't get past me!" Kuroto shouted, the three Riders charged towards each other and just as Kuroto was about to strike: Emu grabbed him tight then ejected out of the armor.

"Lazer was able to upgrade Maximum Mighty X to stop you," Parad boasted, it was at the moment that Alex a group of DEO agents arrived. "Nice timing, Director." Parad nodded, Alex looked to see Emu's Maximum armor holding Kuroto in a bear hug.

"We think Lena's inside." Emu told Alex, she nodded then the two Riders ran indoors while Alex and her agents stayed outside and monitored Kuroto.

**Lena's office:**

When Emu and Parad got to Lena's office, they found that the door was locked so the two kicked the door down to see that Lena was unconscious in her chair whilst handcuffed. Parad ran over then torn the cuffs off while Emu checked Lena for a pulse; she was alive.

"Lena's alive," Emu was relieved, he looked up to see Parad holding a letter. "Who is that from?" Emu asked, Parad showed the back of the envelope to reveal Lex's seal.

"It's from Lex," Parad replied, he opened the envelope and took out the letter. "Emu, look at this." Parad called over, Emu jumped up then ran over to Parad to read the letter.

"Eve was working for Lex?" Emu was surprised, the two then saw Lena's head move so Emu ran back over while Parad took out his Gashacon Parabragun in case of trouble. "Lena, are you okay?" Emu asked, Lena nodded but she was feeling weak so Emu picked her up then carried her out with Parad walking close behind.

**Outside:**

Emu and Parad got outside to see the DEO agents and Kamen Rider Grease fighting Genm but they were losing. Emu ran Lena over and layed in the back of a DEO SUV then he and Parad charged towards Genm, the pair were overloading Kuroto so many punches and kicks.

"Alex, get Lena back to the DEO!" Emu shouted as he pulled out the Gashacon Keyslasher, Grease nodded then she and her agents retreated while Ex-Aid and Para-DX fought Genm with all their strength.

"Good luck!" Grease shouted, the DEO left the scene as Genm got double slashed by the two Riders. Outside L-Corp, Emu and Parad were too much for Kuroto to handle so he snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere, the two Riders were fired at.

"Who was that?" Emu asked, the two looked behind them to see Kamen Rider Build in his Rabbit Rabbit form but it looked like he was being controlled. "Sento? What are you doing?" Emu shouted but Sento didn't answer, he instead ran towards the two Riders and started fighting them.

"Build is under my control," Kuroto laughed as he held up his Gashacon Bugvisor then shot at the two Riders. "I infected him in our last fight with a virus; not even Hyper Muteki can get rid of it." Kuroto laughed, he and Build then started fighting Emu and Parad but it was too much for them. "Build, finish them." Kuroto commanded, Build nodded then jumped high whilst turning the handle on his driver.

"_Ready go! Hazard Finish! Rabbit Rabbit Finish!" _Build rapidly kicked both Riders so hard that it made Emu and Parad fly backwards and their Rider forms to power down. Build landed next to Kuroto who was holding the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode, he was about to strike down Parad until they heard something: it was a motorbike engine.

"Oi, Genm!" Kuroto looked behind him only to be hit by the front wheel of the Bakusou Bike gamer with Lazer Turbo riding it. "Emu! Parad! Are you two okay?" Kirya ran over to them and could see that they were injured.

"Kirya, be careful." Emu advised, Kirya looked up to see Build running towards him then the two Riders started fighting. "Kuroto has got Sento under his control!" Emu shouted, Kirya nodded then he kicked Build in the face, he ran over to the two as he took out the Nebula Steam Gun and they disappeared in a grey mist.

**DEO:**

Lena was lying in a medical bed while Emu and Parad were getting bandaged by Poppy in her nurse form, Kirya was outside updating Alex and Supergirl about Sento being controlled by Kuroto.

"If Sento is under Kuroto's control, then that means he's also under Lex's control," Supergirl thought, Kirya nodded then they walked over to Parad and Emu. "Are you two okay?" Supergirl asked, the two nodded but Emu looked down at the ground.

"Kuroto said there's no way to save Sento," Emu explained, Parad then looked up as he pulled out a pink, white double Gashat. "Parad, is that what I think it is?" Emu asked, Parad nodded then handed it to Emu.

"Doctor Mighty Double X!" Kirya exclaimed, it confused both Alex and Supergirl. "During the Gamedeus event, me and Kuroto created this to be a vaccine and it worked." Kirya explained, Supergirl and Alex now understood what they were talking about.

"What if we can configure that to destroy the virus Genm put into Build?" Parad suggested, Kirya smiled then gently punched Parad on the shoulder.

"Excellent idea, Parad! All we need is a sample of the virus," Kirya told the team then they saw some grey pixels floating in Parad's hand. "Is that a sample of the virus?" Kirya asked, Parad nodded with a smile.

"Shall we get to work, Lazer?" Parad asked and Kirya nodded, the two walked into the science lab to start working while Emu smiled as he was impressed with how much Parad had changed.

"Parad is trying to atone for all his sins by saving people; impressive," Supergirl smiled and Emu nodded. "Did you two find out anything else about Lex or Kuroto's plan?" Supergirl asked, Emu reached into his pocket and took out a letter and handed it to Alex.

"It seems that Eve has been working with Lex," Emu told the team, they were shocked to hear the news. "We need to find Eve, Lex and Kuroto and also stop the Children Of Liberty." Emu told the team and they nodded but then they looked at the screen to see that on the news, the Children Of Liberty were attacking the Seafront. "I'll head there now." Emu stood then Poppy held his hand and nodded.

"We'll go together, let's take Ryuga with us," Poppy suggested, Emu nodded then they walked out of the medical bay to get Ryuga. "Emu, it will be fine. We'll beat Kuroto." Poppy promised, Emu nodded then they walked off to get Ryuga.

**Seafront:**

Emu, Poppy and Ryuga arrived to see the Children Of Liberty trying to pull down the Supergirl statue while others were attacking some aliens who were hanging out with a group of humans.

"We got to stop them now!" Emu shouted, Poppy and Ryuga so they took out their gear: Ryuga got out a gold and blue Fullbottle, Poppy took out a pink and white Gashat and Emu took out his Mighty Action X Gashat then activated them.

"_Kakusei! Toki Meki Crisis! Mighty Action X! Drago Knight Hunter Z!" _The trio inserted their gadgets into their drivers then they transformed into their forms. _"Are you ready? Wake Up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah! __Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis! Mighty Mighty Action X!" _Ex-Aid and Great Cross-Z ran in and fought the Children Of Liberty while Poppy ran towards the innocents and helped them get away.

"It seems I didn't have to lure you out," The Riders turned around to see Kuroto in his civilian clothes. "Ryuga, I have someone who wants to see you." Kuroto snapped his fingers which caused Build to run in as he transformed into his Tank Tank form, Ryuga started fighting his friend while Emu and Poppy were dealing with the Children Of Liberty.

"Kuroto, why are you doing this?" Poppy asked, Kuroto turned and looked at Poppy as his eyes glowed purple.

"Lex and I are going to change the world," Kuroto smiled as he put on his Gamer Driver then took out his God Maximum Mighty X Gashat. "We're going to get rid of Kryptonians in once go!" Kuroto started laughing as he held up his new Gashat then activated it which had caused a giant head that looked like Genm to appear.

"_God Maximum Mighty X!" _Kuroto's body started glowing purple as he began floating high in the sky, his Gashat flew out of his hand and inserted itself into the Driver then it opened up. _"Maximum Gashat! Gachan! Fu-met-su!" _Before the Gashat could play the standby jingle, Kuroto smacked the big red button with Genm's face on it. _"God Maximum X!"_ Kuroto had transformed into Level 0 form then the head ate him which caused the transformation: the head became a suit of armor and now Genm had achieved Level One Billion.

"Meet my true form: level one billion!" Genm shouted as he flew his arms into the air. Ex-Aid and Poppy were shocked and just as they were about to move, Genm fired two purple beams from his hands which flew them backwards into the Supergirl statue.

"Poppy, go and help Ryuga!" Emu shouted, Poppy watched as he removed the Mighty Action X Gashat then took out his Maximum Mighty X Gashat. However, Kuroto saw the Gashat and was about shoot another beam but was stopped when he felt multiple blasts hit him.

"Don't think so!" Genm looked behind him to see Rogue and Grease running towards him, they jumped and continued shoot at Genm but they had no effect. "We won't allow you or Lex to harm or control anyone!" Rogue shouted, she and Grease tried their hardest but Genm slapped them away as if they were flies.

"Pathetic!" Genm shouted as he ejected himself out of the armored suit, he started attacking the four Riders while Ryuga tried to stop the evil Sento. "As the old saying goes: if you can't beat them, join them!" Kuroto shouted, he then fired the virus at Ryuga who was now under Kuroto's control. "Attack!" Kuroto bellowed, Cross-Z and Build then started to attack Rogue and Grease.

"What do we do now?" Grease asked as she fought Build while Rogue fought Cross-Z, the two mind controlled Riders were beating them. Meanwhile, Poppy and Ex-Aid were fighting Genm but they too were having no luck but things got worse when Kuroto blasted Poppy and she flew until she crashed into the Supergirl statue.

"POPPY!" Emu shouted, he quickly transformed into his Maximum Gamer form then he and Genm started fighting in their mechs. "Guys, look out!" Emu shouted at Lena and Alex, the eyes of the chest of Maximum Mighty X fired a pink beam which sent Build and Cross-Z flying backwards. "We need to get out of here!" Emu shouted, Rogue nodded so she ran over to Poppy then used the Nebula Steam Gun to shoot out grey smoke which caused the four Riders to disappear.

"They retreated? No matter," Kuroto smiled, he looked to his left to see that Build and Cross-Z were standing and awaiting orders. "The two most powerful Riders in mine and Lex's control! Nothing can stop out plan now!"

**DEO:**

The four Riders were in the medical bay getting bandaged up, Supergirl ran in and she looked worried as she saw everyone injured. Lena smiled and nodded at Supergirl which made the hero feel a little bit relieved as she walked over to the group.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked as she assisted Lena with bandaging her arm, Alex looked at the hero then sighed.

"Genm; he's gotten even more powerful as well as taken control of Ryuga," Alex informed, Supergirl was horrified to hear the news. "Did you have any luck locating Lex?" Alex asked, Supergirl shook her head which made everyone's head lower.

"I searched the entire planet and there was no sign of him," Supergirl informed the team, they were trying to figure out what Lex's plan was and what was Kuroto's part in it. "Maybe we can find Lex if we find Eve." Supergirl suggested which they thought was a good idea so they decided to search through Eve's past and find out when they first met.

**Meanwhile:**

In the snowy part of Siberia, Lex walked into a huge metal building then made his way towards a lead lined room which was being guarded by several soldiers. Lex nodded at the soldiers and the middle one opened the door, Lex smiled as he walked into the room and there sat a figure wearing a grey, red and black battle suit with long blonde hair.

"How's my Snowbird?" Lex asked, the figure turned around to reveal that she was an exact copy of Supergirl. "How's your english coming along?" Lex asked as he sat down, the Supergirl copy smiled and nodded.

"It's coming along, Alex," Snowbird replied, Lex could understand perfectly as she spoke with an Russian accent. "Thank you for helping me." Snowbird smiled as Lex took out something from inside his jacket; it was a chocolate bar then he handed it to Snowbird.

"Take it," Lex smiled, Snowbird reached out and slowly took the chocolate bar. "Don't worry, there's nothing bad in it. I said I was going to help you and treat you like family." Lex explained, Snowbird smiled as she opened the chocolate bar. She broke a small piece off and slowly took a bite from it, a small smile appeared. She then split her chocolate bar in half and shared it with Lex, the two sat in Snowbird's room as Lex helped her learn more english.

_**This is the end of chapter 7 and looks like things are getting interesting: Genm has evolved, both Build riders are being mind controlled and Snowbird has been revealed as a copy of Supergirl.**_

_**Will the heroes be able to take on two evil riders and an evil Supergirl copy? Can Parad and Kirya develop a way to save Sento and Ryuga? Find out next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 has arrived and we're going to see a lot of stuff happen! Enjoy!**_

**L-Corp:**

Lena and Emu were in her office trying to think of a way to stop Kuroto's new form, they were then joined by Kara landing on the balcony holding a briefcase. She walked in and hugged Lena, Emu noticed that the case had the letters GD on it and he knew what was in it.

"Does that have what I think is does?" Emu asked and Kara nodded, she rested the case on the coffee table then opened it to reveal another Gamer Driver along with several Gashats which included on similar to Parad's but it was crimson, grey with a yellow dial.

"Kirya asked me to bring it as it could help in case Lena's driver got seriously damaged," Kara explained then looked at Lena. "What was the name of the Rider that used this gear?" Kara asked as Lena was also curious, Emu took out the light blue and black Gashat.

"The gear belonged to Kamen Rider Brave who used a sword that could change between fire and ice," Emu explained, the two were impressed then Lena took the Gashat that Emu was holding. "That is the Taddle Quest Gashat, you have two others: the Gashat Gear Dual Beta has a game called Taddle Fantasy and there's a white and bronze Gashat called Taddle Legacy." Emu told them, Lena was impressed then she looked at her desk where the Sclash Driver and Crocodile Fullbottle was.

"I'll use this if my current driver gets badly damaged," Lena told Emu and Kara who understood, Emu took out his phone and saw that it was Kirya then showed the two. "Put it on speaker." Lena requested and Emu nodded, he answered the call then put it on speaker.

"_Emu, got some good news: I may have an idea on how to find Eve," _Kirya told the trio and they were happy to hear it, they waited for Kirya to explain his idea. _"I found out that Eve has an aunt in North Carolina and Eve visits her very Sunday." _Kirya told them, they nodded then left to head towards North Carolina as Lena took both Drivers just in case of an emergency.

**North Carolina:**

Emu and Lena arrived on Lazer Bike Gamer while Kara had flown, they looked behind to see Alex climb out with Parad walking beside her. Parad and Emu's eyes glowed red then Parad transformed into red and blue pixels and entered Emu's body, he stayed outside while Supergirl, Lena and Alex walked towards the house to talk to Eve's aunt but it seemed that Eve's cousin was home.

"Can I help you ladies?" Asked a cheerful lady who was standing in the doorway and while Supergirl and Lena smiled at her, Alex was looking serious.

"We were hoping to talk about Eve," Supergirl asked and the lady nodded. "Do you know Eve Teschmacher, Miss…?" Supergirl asked as she didn't know who the lady was.

"I'm Bitsie Teschmacher; Eve's my fave cousin," Bitsie introduced herself then invited the three into the house. "Mary's soaking up the rays and I'm plant sitting. Is Mary in some kind of trouble?" Bitsie asked as she was curious.

"Not at all. We're just here because of her niece; Eve," Alex explained as she walked towards the fridge while Supergirl looked around the house and Lena sat by the breakfast bar. "Have you seen her?" Alex asked, Bitsie thought carefully until she nodded.

"Months ago and there's no way she's involved that Lex character; he's a creep." Bitsie told the trio, she turned around to pick up her cup of coffee then Lena thought of something.

"Do you have any daughters, Bitsie?" Lena asked and both Supergirl and Lena were puzzled by Lena's question.

"Yes, twins," Bitise replied as she placed her cup on the breakfast bar. "They're up at camp, I miss those little chipmunks." Bitsie smiled as she thought of her daughters while Supergirl stepped forward and stood next to Lena. "Why do you ask, Miss Luthor?" Bitsie asked but what she didn't know was that Lena had done some research on her after knowing her name.

"Were you ever sick at all, Bitsie?" Lena asked and when she did, she reached under the table and tapped on Kara's hand who used her super hearing to listen to Bitsie's heartbeat.

"Me? Never, healthy as a horse." Bitsie smiled, Kara listened carefully and could hear Bitsie's heartbeat going too fast for a normal human. "Why do you ask?" Bitsie asked, Lena sat forward and looked at Eve's cousin.

"It just that Eve said that you had a cousin with cancer and two daughters." Lena lied, Bitsie looked at the trio as her smile became smaller. Bitsie then turned around to get something out of the oven which gave the trio time to talk.

"She's lying about everything: her heartbeat is as fast as a hummingbird," Supergirl whispered to Lena and Alex, they looked in time to see Bitsie holding a baking tray without oven mitts. "Bitsie, your hands!" Bitsie looked down then dropped the baking tray while pretending to scream in pain but it couldn't fool them.

"Your hands should be scorned but they're not even red." Alex pointed out as she started moving towards Bitsie, Lena got up and walked around the other side with Supergirl.

"You were and on hospice," Lena spoke up which made Bitsie look up at the three women. "Eve cured you with the serum I made for James, she was here." Bitsie looked upset then she clenched her right hand.

"I… I want you out of my aunt's house!" Bitsie shouted as she punched and made a hole in the breakfast bar, she could see that they were afraid of what might happen which caused Bitsie to grab a knife which caused Alex to pull out her gun. "You can't take it out of me! I don't want to be sick again!" Bitsie was afraid so Supergirl stepped between the two so that there was no trouble.

"Hey! It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." Supergirl reassured Bitsie as she held her hands up so that Bitsie could see that she meant no harm. Supergirl looked at Alex and looked at her gun, Alex slowly lowered her gun down to show that she was not going to hurt anyone.

"Eve saved me!" Bitsie shouted at Supergirl as the knife shook in her hand, Supergirl nodded as she listened to what Bitsie had to say. "She's a good person." Supergirl gave Bitsie a small hopeful smile as she nodded.

"I hear you," Supergirl promised which made Bitsie feel happy, Lena and Alex watched as Supergirl calmed the panic woman down. "But if the world is wrong about Eve, please tell us what's right." Supergirl asked, Bitsie nodded as she lowered the knife.

"Eve came her when she was on the run," Bitsie started to explain as she sat down, Supergirl carefully took the knife then sat down next to Bitsie. "She risked getting caught to save me." Bitsie looked up as tears started rolling down her face, Supergirl used her sleeves to wipe the tears away.

"Eve did a good thing for you," Supergirl smiled and Bitsie nodded. "But the longer Eve's with Lex, the more trouble she'll be and the more dangerous it will be." Supergirl explained, Bitsie nodded then she looked at the heroine. "Can you help us find her so that we can save her?" Supergirl asked, Bitsie nodded then she looked at Lena and Alex.

"I don't know where she went after curing me," Bitsie told the three then she looked at Supergirl. "But I know that Eve used to work out of a lab at National City University." Bitsie explained, Supergirl smiled and held Bitsie's hand.

"Thank you, Bitsie," Supergirl smiled then she stood up. "I promise you that we'll save Eve." Supergirl told Bitsie then they left the house and the three of them, along with Emu and Parad, made their way towards National City University.

**National City University:**

Supergirl, Lena, Alex and Emu had found the lab that Eve had been working out of, they started looking around for anything that could tell them where Lex or Eve were hiding. Alex found a computer so she started trying to get into it, Emu was searching her diaries and notepads, Lena was going through all of Eve's research and Supergirl had found a safe.

"What's in there?" Lena asked as she walked over to the safe, Supergirl grabbed both sides then tore it off the hinges to reveal more paperwork and a small amount of Harun-El in its rock form. "Kara," Lena whispered, she wanted to make sure that Alex couldn't hear them. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Harun-El and I'll understand if you hate me." Lena looked down but Kara lifted her head up and she was smiling.

"Lena, I could never hate you," Kara whispered as she held Lena's hand and started smoothing it. "I know that you wanted to help people with it and after we've stopped Lex, we'll work together to study the Harun-El." Kara suggested, Lena smiled as she liked the idea.

"Lena, can you help me with this?" Alex called over, the trio walked over to see that Alex was trying to unlock Eve's computer but before Lena could do anything; Parad left Emu's body and entered the computer, it took him a matter of seconds to unlock which impressed the team then he landed next to Emu. "We're in. And it seems that Eve was trying to copy your research and increase the power of it." Alex told Lena, she looked at the files as Emu and Parad searched the cabinets until something scared Parad, Emu ran over and saw what it was.

"Alex, is there a file there called Cronus?" Emu asked, Alex and Lena searched the computer while Parad walked over to them.

"Yes there is, why?" Alex asked, Emu held up a lime green and black Gashat which he and Parad knew all too well. "What is that Gashat?" Alex asked, Lena walked over and looked at it closely.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle; a game that we thought we wouldn't have to see again," Parad told them which confused Alex, Lena and Supergirl. "That game made people lose their lives, it's been two years since we destroyed that Rider." Parad explained, Supergirl could see the hate in both Emu and Parad.

"This Rider, what was their name?" Lena asked as she examined the Gashat, Emu and Parad looked at each other then looked at their friends.

"Cronus; he used the same Driver that Poppy used but he can Pause time," Emu explained which made everyone more confused. "When Paused, Cronus could attack while everyone is frozen. Or he could until Kuroto created this," Emu paused as he reached into his pocket and took a gold Gashat that had a long width and a four point star by the activation button. "Hyper Muteki; able to beat Cronus as Pause has no effect." Everyone was impressed except Parad as he was reading the Cronus file.

"Emu, it looks like Kuroto was taking to find a way that Lex could become Cronus!" Parad shouted, Emu ran over and everyone looked at the computer and they were shocked. "If someone like Lex becomes Cronus, he'll have the power to destroy us and even Supergirl with Pause." Emu could see that Parad was now scared so Parad flew back inside Emu's body, Cronus was the only one that really made Parad shake.

"Look at this: Metallo Project," Alex pointed out, she started looking at the file until a name popped up. "And look who was on the list: Otis Graves." That surprised everyone, Emu and Supergirl started looking for anything else until Emu found something. "Find something, Emu?" Alex asked, Emu nodded then he took out a gun from a cabinet.

"That's a Cadmus 13; same type of gun that shot James," Lena told Emu who had placed it on top of the cabinet then Lena looked back at the Metallo list. "Otis seems wasn't the first test subject; there were five failed test subjects. Question is: what happened to them?" Lena asked and at that moment, a half finished Metallo broke through a window and blasted Supergirl through a wall.

"It's go time!" Alex shouted and Lena nodded, they had just took out their Sclash Drivers but Metallo blasted them which had badly damaged them. "Our Drivers!" Alex shouted, she and Lena rolled out of the way and Mighty Brothers Level 20 jumped over them and started fighting Metallo. Supergirl jumped in to block a Kryptonite blast hitting Lena but amount of power coming from the beam, Emu and Parad punched the failed Metallo so hard that their fists came out it's back.

"We got to get all of this back to the DEO," Emu suggested and everyone agreed, they started packing up their gear while Alex packed up the damaged Sclash Drivers. They all left to try and put together what they had, they need to know what the big plan was and it was getting harder to understand: Why was there a Rider Chronicle Gashat? Why was Lex and Kuroto's working together? Why did Eve shoot James? And who was in charge of the big plan?

_**This is the end of chapter 8. I know there wasn't much in fight scenes but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapters. Lena and Alex's Sclash Drivers have been damaged and the only one that can fix them is under Lex and Kuroto's control. Looks like they'll be using the new gear from the original secondary and tertiary riders from Ex-Aid's team: Brave and Snipe. **_

_**Why does Lex and Kuroto have a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat? How will James react to who shot him? How will Lena and Alex's first fight as Brave and Snipe go?**_

_**Find out next time. Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 is here and things are going to get interesting with the team. Let's start!**_

**DEO:**

While Lena and Kirya kept on working the cure to save Ryuga and Sento, the others were trying to work out what the plan was with Lex and Kuroto working together. Poppy picked up the Rider Chronicle Gashat and shocked to see it again, Parad was going through Eve's computer to find out more about Project: Cronus.

"Parad, have you found out anything else about Project: Cronus?" Emu asked, Parad nodded then rotated the screen to show the others.

"It seems that it was something that Kuroto and Eve were working on for Lex," Parad explained. "Eve seemed to have deep feelings for Lex so Kuroto promised to recreate the Master Gashat to allow Lex to become Cronus." Parad told the others, Poppy looked at the Gashat then she looked at Emu who had walked off.

"Emu," Poppy whispered, Alex could tell from the way that Poppy was looking at Emu that she cared about him deeply. "What is it, Alex?" Poppy asked, Alex and shook her head with a smile.

**National City University:**

Emu had returned to Eve's secret lab to try out what was Kuroto doing with a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, he turned around to see Dreamer and Supergirl had arrived. The three then started searching the lab for anything that could lead them to either, Lex, Eve or Kuroto and it wasn't long until Nia found something.

"Emu, what type of Gashats are these?" Dreamer asked as she held up a red and blue Gashat, Emu ran over and took it to get a closer look at it.

"The Kamen Rider Build Gashat?" Emu asked as he was surprised, he hadn't seen it for years. "This could help us in the future," Emu smiled then looked down and saw a sensor, it started flashing then purple pixels entered the room: it was Kuroto. "Kuroto!" Emu shouted as he equipped his Gamer Driver.

"It looks like you've found the Kamen Rider Build Gashat, hand it over or else," Kuroto threatened as he took out his God Maximum Mighty X Gashat, Emu handed the Gashat back to Nia then he took out both Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki Gashats. "Let's do this, Emu!" Kuroto shouted, they both inserted their Gashats into their Drivers and activated them.

"_God Maximum Mighty X! Maximum Mighty X! Hyper Muteki!" _The two ran towards together as they hit the buttons on top of their Gashats: Kuroto was glowing with purple energy while Emu was glowing rainbow coloured energy. _"God Maximum X!" _Kuroto had transformed into his God Maximum X form and had punched Emu as he was still transforming but slowly, Genm's huge fist was being pushed back by Emu. _"Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!" _Emu had transformed into a gold and yellow version of Ex-Aid level two form but he had long gold dreadlocks and his body was covered with 4 point and 5 point stars: Emu had transformed into his final form, Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid.

"Let's see who'll win this, Genm!" Ex-Aid shouted, the two ran towards the nearest wall and crashed outside by the car park then their fight began with fists flying everywhere but Emu was teleporting and attacking which left Kuroto at a disadvantage. "Can't keep with your creation, can you?" Emu asked, Kuroto turned around only to get slashed by the Gashacon Keyslasher but Kuroto ejected out of the armor and started fighting Emu.

"I give up." Kuroto held his hands up which surprised Emu. "I have a confession to make to you all," Kuroto told Emu then he looked at Supergirl and Dreamer. "I was never working with Lex, I was gathering information about his plan." Kuroto and Emu deactivated their transformations, Kuroto then handed his God Maximum Mighty X to Supergirl which surprised everyone.

"You were acting as an inside man?" Supergirl asked, Kuroto nodded but before he could say anything else, he got blasted which made Kuroto faded: it was Killbas.

"So, Kuroto was a spy; looks like I wasn't the only spy," Killbas spoke and everyone knew the voice: it was Eve. "And don't worry, Lex will become the strongest being ever." Killbas had just turned around but got punched by Kuroto who had just come back to life.

"60 lives remaining," Kuroto dusted his hands then took out his black Mighty Action X Gashat and nodded at Emu. "Let's do this, Emu! Supergirl, you and Dreamer get the data back to the DEO!" Kuroto shouted and the two heroes nodded, Supergirl picked up Dreamer then they took both Gashats while Emu and Kuroto activated their Gashats.

"_Maximum Mighty X! Mighty Action X!" _The two Riders ran towards as they inserted their Gashats and opened up the Drivers, Emu smacked the button down then ejected out of the armor. _"Gachan! Level Up! Migh~ty Actio~n X! Level Max! Maximum Power~ X~!" _The two Mightys started fighting Killbas: Emu was using the GashaconKeyslasher and Kuroto was using the Gashacon Breaker. Eve was being overpowered by both Kuroto and Emu.

"Lex won't forgive you pretending to work with us," Eve shouted at Kuroto as she blocked his sword but she wasn't fast enough to see Emu slide across the ground and slash her on the ribs. "When did you care about others?" Eve screamed as he looked at Kuroto, he jumped over Killbas then slashed her in the back.

"I won't allow you to complete Chronicle and take away anyone's life!" Kuroto shouted, Emu then thought about the completed Chronicle Gashat they had at the DEO: Did Kuroto not know about it? "Lex won't get rid of anyone and if I have to use all my lives to stop him, SO BE IT!" Kuroto started to rapid slash Eve while Emu was shooting her, they then both double slashed Eve which flew her backwards into a pile of bin bags as the two Riders inserted their Gashats into their weapons.

"_Gashat! Maximum Gashat! Kimewaza!" _Both the Gashacon Keyslasher and the Gashacon Breaker were flashing with rainbow colours, Emu and Kuroto ran circles around Eve but in opposite directions to build speed. _"Maximum Mighty Critical Finish! Mighty Critical Finish!" _The two Mightys then started to rapid slash Killbas from every direction, they were moving even faster than the Flash or Supergirl could. The two stopped beside one another then looked behind them to see Killbas holding her chest and ribs in pain.

"Time to leave." Killbas said quietly, she held out her hand and emitted a cloud of mist which caused her to disappear, leaving both Genm and Ex-Aid looking at the space where Eve had disappeared.

**Secret base:**

Hidden somewhere, a cloud of mist appeared and out fell Killbas, she powered down and reverted back to Eve as she walked over to Lex: he was looking through the data Eve had stolen so he could create his own Buggle Driver Zwei. Lex turned around to see that Eve had returned but there was no Kuroto with her which puzzled the genius, Eve placed the Build Driver down then looked at Lex.

"Kuroto lied to us," Eve started which angered Lex. "It seems he was gathering information to pass on to the DEO." Eve explained then watched as Lex kicked a metal container so hard that it made a bent in the wall.

"Get Build and Cross-Z ready; I want them to attack the DEO and end Kuroto!" Lex bellowed, Eve nodded then walked over to the frozen Build and Cross-Z while Lex began work on his Buggle Driver Zwei. "Not long and this world will see me as it's ruler." Lex whispered, he looked up at the plans and started working.

**DEO:**

Everyone was in the meeting room and was staring at Kuroto who on a laptop, he was uploading the data he on his God Maximum Mighty X Gashat to show the team. Parad and Kirya wasn't happy so Emu and Supergirltook them outside of the room to explain everything.

"I don't believe that Genm's on our side," Parad spoke as he punched a wall, Kirya nodded in agreement as he doubted it too. "Do you really believe him, Emu?" Parad asked, Emu nodded as he looked at Kuroto.

"When we were fighting Eve, Kuroto said he felt terrible about people losing their lives," Emu explained to Kirya and Parad. "We should give him a chance like how we gave you a chance to be good." Emu pointed out as he looked at Parad who nodded, he then agreed to give Kuroto a chance and so did Kirya.

"Guys, we got good news," The four heroes turned around to see Alex, Lena and Kuroto walked towards them with Kuroto carrying a laptop. "It seems that Kuroto really is on our side as he got us important information." Alex explained to them but the Colonel Haley walked up the stairs and looked at Kuroto.

"What is he doing here?" Haley asked, Emu and Parad stepped in front of Kuroto and looked at the Colonel.

"Kuroto was acting as inside man without anyone knowing to get us information," Parad explained which surprised the Colonel as she looked at Kuroto. "He's got something, don't you, Genm?" Parad asked and Kuroto nodded, he loaded the first bit of intel.

"It seems that Lex is working on becoming Kamen Rider Cronus and with that power, not even Supergirl could stop him," Kuroto explained to the group then he showed them more. "It also seems like he's planning an attack at the White House, something to do with Supergirl." Kuroto added, everyone was puzzled then Lena came up with an idea.

"I say that a few Riders head to Washington," Lena suggested and the group agreed, she then looked at Kirya and Parad. "While others stay to work on the antidote to saving Sento and Ryuga." Kirya, Poppy and Parad walked into the science lab to continue work while Colonel Haley walked off which gave the others to talk about their backup plan.

**Washington DC:**

It had been a few hours since the team had found out about Lex's plan, Supergirl was hovering in the sky to look out for any sign of trouble. Supergirl was using her x-ray vision to search for any sign of Lex or Eve but there was nothing until she scanned a black SUV which gave Supergirl a headache so she flew down towards it and ripped the door off to reveal Eve Teschmacher.

"Words of advice: if you don't want to be found, don't use a x-ray scatter field." Supergirl told Eve who smiled as pieces of armor flew out and attached around Supergirl: it was the Lexosuit with Kryptonite embedded inside.

"EVE!" Eve turned around to see Emu, Alex, Lena and Kuroto walking towards her but Eve turned and faced them: she was wearing the Build Driver with the Killbaspider Adapter already inserted. The four were about to run towards Eve but she had already started turning the handle and the red spider webs wrapped around Eve.

"_Are you ready? Killbas Spider!" _Killbas laughed then started to attack the four but then Eve stopped as she saw that both Lena and Alex were wearing Gamer Drivers.

"You're not the only one with new gear!" Lena shouted as she smiled, she and Alex took out their Gashats and held them up: Lena and Alex were both holding Gashat Gear Dual Betas. The four Riders then activated their chosen Gashats while they circled Killbas.

"_Taddle Fantasy! Bang Bang Simulations! Maximum Mighty X! Mighty Action X! Dangerous Zombie!" _The team then inserted their Gashats then pulled them open: the Maximum Head lowered and ate Emu, a small magical gremlin landed on Lena, a small flying aircraft carrier split up and attached to Alex and Kuroto was engulfed in black mist and red lightning. _"Maximum Power~ X~!_" Emu had transformed into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer level 99. _"Tad~dle Fan~tasy! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!" _Lena and Alex were now Brave Fantasy Gamer level 50 and Snipe Simulations Gamer level 50. _"Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gacha! Dangerous Zombie!" _Finally, Kuroto had transformed into Zombie Action Gamer level 0.

"This will be fun!" Eve shouted, Build and Cross-Z arrived in Tank Tank form and Mgma form. "You're not the only one with backup." Eve told them then the three Riders started fighting Team Superfriends: Brave was fighting Cross-Z, Snipe was fighting Build, Ex-Aid and Genm were fighting Killbas.

"Look out!" Alex shouted, she had aimed her two shoulder cannons at Build and Cross-Z then fired them which knocked them out. "Let's end this quick!" Snipe suggested and everyone agreed, they then all activated their finishers.

"_Taddle Critical Slash! Bang Bang Critical Fire! Maximum Critical Finish! Dangerous Critical Finish!" _Emu and Alex fired powerful blasts at Eve, it was then Lena and Kuroto's turn so they ran and slashed Eve across either side of her ribs but it was too late: a blur had flown out of the White House and set the roof on fire.

"We were too late!" Alex exclaimed and while they trying to look for the blur, Eve had silently disappeared. "Hold on, Supergirl!" Alex shouted, Emu used Maximum Gamer's strength to tear the suit off Supergirl like it was paper but what made the team angry was that they had no idea who the figure that attack the White House was.

_**That's the end of chapter 9 and I hoped you like the little surprise I added. Kuroto was pretending to be bad just to get intel and now, he's working with the DEO and the Superfriends. With Kuroto on their side, can Lex and Eve be stopped? **_

_**Find out next time so bye for now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to chapter 10 of For Our Future and things are going to get interesting!**_

**Science Lab, DEO:**

The science labs at the DEO was busy as Parad and Kirya were working on a cure to save Sento and Ryuga while Kuroto was working on an ant-Cronus device so everyone couldn't be effect by Pause.

"Kuroto?" Lena had walked into the lab while she was holding the Rider Chronicle Gashat. "Can anyone else use this Gashat?" Lena asked and Kuroto shook her head.

"If I normal person tries to use either the Proto Gashats or Rider Chronicle, they could cause unbelievable damage to their body," Kuroto explained then he showed Lena two other Rider Chronicle Gashats. "These Chronicle Gashats however will turn normal humans like you or Alex into a Bugster like me." Lena was surprised to hear that information but their conversation was stopped when Kirya and Parad walked over.

"Good news; the cure is ready." Kirya smiled as he held up the Doctor Mighty Double X Gashat, Lena and Kuroto were happy to hear the news so they went downstairs where they bumped into Emu and Poppy.

"What's the rush?" Poppy asked in her Bugster form; with short pink hair whilst wearing a yellow and white dress with pink and green on the skirt which had pink flowers on it. She was also wearing lime green tights and yellow high heel boots.

"The cure's finished," Kuroto informed the two then he turned to face Emu. "Emu, can you fire the cure at Sento and Ryuga?" Emu nodded then took out Mighty Brothers Double X, Parad merged with Emu as he inserted the Gashat.

"_Double Gashat! Gachan! Double Up! Mighty! Mighty! Brothers Double X!"_ Emu and Parad nodded at each other then Parad took the Gashat, they ran towards the cell block with everyone following close behind.

**Cell block:**

Alex and Supergirl were looking at Sento and Ryuga who were hitting their cells, they looked to their left to see the Mighty Brothers in level 20 and the others behind them.

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked, Parad held up the Doctor Mighty Double X then both Supergirl and Alex opened the cells, Sento and Ryuga jumped out and looked angry.

"Parad, let's do this!" Emu shouted as he held the Gashacon Keyslasher, Parad nodded then inserted the Double Gashat into the weapon.

"_Double Gashat! Kimewaza!"_ The barrel of the weapon was engulfed in yellow, red, blue and purple energy as Emu and Parad held the Keyslasher together and aimed the blast at Sento and Ryuga. _"Doctor Mighty Critical Finish!" _Both Parad and Emu pulled the trigger which fired the four coloured blast, it hit both Sento and Ryuga which caused dark energy to disappear from their body then they collapsed.

"It worked!" Poppy shouted, Emu and Parad ran over to the unconscious Riders to check and see if they were okay.

"They're alive," Emu told the team, Parad helped Ryuga sit up but then something fell out of Cross-Z's pocket: it was a blue and orange Gashat. "Parad, what's that?" Emu asked, Parad picked it up and looked at the name of the Gashat.

"It reads: Kamen Rider Cross-Z," Parad told Emu as he passed it over so Emu could look at it. "Why did Doctor Mighty Doctor X make a Gashat for Ryuga?" Parad asked, Emu shrugged his shoulders then passed it to Kuroto who then walked off to examine it.

**Medical bay:**

Sento and Ryuga were laying on the beds unconscious while Kuroto was running tests on the Kamen Rider Cross-Z Gashat, he smiled then jumped out of his seat which made everyone jumped.

"This Gashat contains Ryuga's transformation powers," Kuroto told everyone then Alex took out a Gashat from her pocket and showed Kuroto. "Kamen Rider Build Gashat? Where did you get that?" Kuroto asked as he took it from Alex and looked at it.

"Dreamer found it in Eve's lab at the University," Supergirl told Kuroto who ran over and tested it. "What are you thinking, Kuroto?" Supergirl asked but Emu answered for Kuroto.

"If the tests are right, then Sento and Ryuga's transformation powers would've been stored in their Gashats." Emu explained and Kuroto nodded with a smile.

"It seems that the tests were positive," Kuroto smiled as he held up both Gashats. "These contains the powers of Build and Cross-Z," Kuroto explained to the team. "All that Sento and Ryuga have to do is activate their Gashats and they'll get their powers back." Everyone was impressed then but they were surprised to see a bunch of blank Gashats.

"What's with the blank Gashats, Kuroto?" Alex asked, Kuroto smiled as he walked over to the table and picked up on the blank Gashats.

"I'm using these to try and create something that can allow us to move during Pause," Kuroto explained as Emu handed him the Hyper Muteki Gashat. "As the only ones who can move in Pause is Cronus and Emu when he's Muteki Gamer." Kuroto then inserted the Muteki Gashat into a slot while Emu inserted the blank Gashats into several empty slots.

"So what's the plan in the meantime?" Parad asked, everyone was silent until they were joined by Lena.

"I'm heading to the prison to see what Lex was doing there," Lena told everyone as she walked over to Supergirl. "Want to give me some backup?" Lena asked and Supergirl nodded, Kirya and Poppy stepped forward and nodded.

"We'll come too," Kirya spoke up, Lena and Supergirl nodded then they left. "Emu, you and Kuroto focus on getting those Gashats finished." Kirya suggested and the two nodded then got to work.

"I'm going out." Parad told everyone then he left which puzzled everyone: was there something bothering Parad?

**Stryker Island Penitentiary:**

Kirya, Poppy, Lena and Supergirl had arrived at the Penitentiary and when they walked in to meet with the Warden as they wanted to see Lex's cell. The four waited in his office, Kirya nodded at Poppy as he took out his Bakusou Bike Gashat then Poppy took out her Toki Meki Crisis Gashat. They inserted their Gashats into their Drivers and transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo and Kamen Rider Poppy then the Warden walked in.

"Hello Warden!" The Warden looked at his desk to see Supergirl stood by a window and Lena sat in his chair. "Sorry to interrupt your day but we need to talk." Supergirl spoke as Lena got up and stood next to her.

"Supergirl," The Warden smirked as he walked towards his desk and sat in his chair but then he saw Lazer Turbo and Poppy stood as the other end of the office. "Did Miss Luthor bring you here to turn yourself in?" Warden asked as he turned his chair around to face the two women.

"If you're going to take in Supergirl, don't forget to go with her," Lazer Turbo spoke up which surprised the Warden as the armored figure held up several sheets of paper. "Let's see what you've done: tax evasion, bribery and now, let's add aiding a known criminal such as Lex Luthor to the list." Lazer Turbo spoke up and the women were impressed with the dirt that the hero had dug up.

"Where is he?" Lena asked, the Warden went quiet and say a word. "Lazer, what's the account number and where it is?" Lena asked, Lazer Turbo chuckled then looked at the account details.

"Account number 832591290 in the Cayman Islands," Lazer read out which made the Warden's eyes widen. "Just say the word, Miss Luthor, and a Judge call have these in a matter of minutes." Lazer told Lena who then smiled at the Warden.

"I admit I took a bit of cash," Warden confessed as he put his hands up. "But I swear I don't know where he is." Lazer could tell he was telling the truth as everyone knew that only a liar can tell if someone is lying.

"You let someone like Lex Luthor come and go whenever he wanted." Poppy spoke up, the Warden looked down at the ground then back up at the four.

"I swear that he never told me where he went or hasn't spoken to me after he escaped," The Warden told them then looked at Lazer. "Don't believe, check my phone, email, the lot." Lazer nodded then he contacted Kuroto back at the DEO through the commlink in his helmet.

"I'll make you a deal," Lazer told the Warden which got everyone's attention. "Give us access to Lex's cell and we may tell the cops about the account without your husband getting involved." Lazer promised as held his hand out, the Warden nodded then shook the hero's hand.

"And don't worry about a distraction, leave that to me." Poppy nodded as she placed her hands on her chest which puzzled everyone but then the four left as they followed Warden.

**National City:**

Back in the city, Parad was wandering through the park when he saw a group of Children Of Liberty attacking some teen aliens heading towards the Alien Bar. Seeing the Children Of Liberty made Parad's heart blood boil so he ran towards them as he inserted his Gashat Gear Dual then opened up the Gamer Driver.

"_Gachan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knockout!" _Parad transformed into Para-DX level 99 form as he started fighting the Children Of Liberty.

"Get in!" Para-DX shouted and the aliens ran into the bar as he kicked one of the Children Of Liberty in a bin. "Why do you always attack here? Leave them alone!" Para-DX shouted as he pulled out his Gashacon Parabragun in gun mode and pointed it at the Children Of Liberty.

"Para-DX!" Everyone looked up to see Dreamer running towards them then she shot a stun blast at the Children Of Liberty. "You can't harm them, this is Lockwood's doing." Dreamer told him, Para-DX was so angry with the Children Of Liberty that he fired multiple blasts into the sky then he powered down and reverted back to normal.

"I can't do this! These Children Of Liberty scum are making my blood boil!" Parad screamed, Dreamer could understand as she was part alien. "All of this in making remember my past: when the humans wanted to kill us Bugsters." Parad told Dreamer who now understood what Parad was going through.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about this, Parad?" The two turned and looked at the entrance of the alley and there stood Emu with his hands in his trouser pockets. "Parad, you're me and I'm you: you can tell me if there's anything bothering or upsetting you." Emu promised, Parad looked down at the ground then sat down on a set of old tyres.

"Thank you Emu," Parad smiled, he high fived Emu then turned and hugged Nia. "And you too, Nia." Nia smiled then returned the hug back, the trio then left the alley and headed back to the DEO.

**D Block, Stryker Island Penitentiary:**

Lena, Supergirl and Lazer were in Lex's cell searching as Poppy was using her DoReMaFi Beat to hypnotize the prisoners into forgetting Supergirl was in the prison. Lazer stayed outside the cell while Supergirl and Lena searched for any clues to where Lex could be hiding but it was partially empty.

"Is it me or is this cell a bit empty?" Lazer asked, he looked up to Supergirl examining a chess board while Lena was staring at a painting on a wall.

"It's Hannibal crossing the alps," Lena told Lazer who was staring next to her. "It's so pretentious." Lena spoke then she turned around to see that Lazer was messing with the chessboard.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked as she was puzzled, Lena looked at the Rider moving the chess pieces around in random movements.

"It's something I remembered that Kuroto did when he was bad," Kirya told them until the board clicked. "Kuroto used to hide his Rider Gear in plain sight or even a chessboard to hide documents under." Kirya turned the board and inside contained several books which surprised Kara.

Of course, this is Lex's chessboard," Lena exclaimed, the trio each took out a book and started going through them. "His diaries; he's trying to get to me," Lena told Kara who then sat next to her girlfriend.

"You'll be fine, Lena," Kara encouraged which made Lena smile. "If you want to, me and Kirya can go through these and you can sit there." Kara suggested while Kirya was reading one of the diaries, Lena looked at Kara then shook her head.

"It's fine, babe," Lena told Kara ash they held hands. "I have to get over my past with Lex, this is the only way to do it." With that said, Lena and Kara joined in with Kirya to start searching through Lex's diaries.

_**This is the end of chapter 10 and I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. What will happen in the next chapter? Sento and Ryuga are back to being good but they don't have their powers, will the Gashats restore them? Can Lex be stopped before he becomes even stronger? **_

_**Find out next time so for now, bye! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Welcome to chapter 11 of For Our Future and things are going to get interesting as the most powerful Rider is coming.**_

**Stryker Island Penitentiary:**

Kirya, Lena and Kara were still going through Lex's diaries to see if they could find anything that would explain where Lex had gone. Kirya had thrown one of his diaries into a wall which made Kara and Lena jump, they looked at Lazer Turbo as he sat down on Lex's bed.

"It seems that Lex has been planning to Rider Chronicle to take down both you and Superman and there's more," Kirya told the pair, Kara picked up the diary and read it. "You can see that he plans on taking down all the heroes and people to call him the saviour." Kirya told the two which meant all Riders and Kryptonians were at risk.

"We've got to find Lex and stop him before he completes the Chronicle Gashat." Lena spoke, Kara and Kirya nodded then they carried looking through Lex's belongings until Kirya thought of something. "What is it, Kirya?" Lena asked, Lazer stepped closer to the wall and smoothed over it.

"Lex was overseeing all his projects, correct?" Lazer asked, Lena nodded then she took out her Gamer Driver and the Taddle Quest Gashat. "Off course; everytime Lex did a mark to someone famous, there would always be something nearby." Lena had transformed into Brave level 2 then the trio broke the wall down to reveal a dark tunnel.

"It seems that Lex had something else to hide," Kara spoke up but before they could do anything, the alarms started shouting: it was a prison break! "Kara, you and Lena go and find out what Lex is hiding. I'll deal with them." Kirya told two then ran off while Kara and Lena ran down the tunnel.

**Prison hallway:**

Lazer Turbo arrived to see that Poppy was fighting the prisoners so he jumped in and joined in, the two Riders were having trouble with all the prisoners until they all into their cells while Lazer and Poppy were still on their feet.

"Needed help?" The two looked up to see Supergirl standing there with a smile, she was wearing a Kryptonite shield. "We've got to be careful. Otis Graves is alive and here." Supergirl spoke then out of nowhere, a green beam flew by and hit Supergirl and sent her flying.

"Hey there, Girl Of Steel!" The two riders turned around to see Otis standing at the entrance with Kryptonite in his chest. "You two must be those Riders that my boss told me about, let's play." Otis smiled as he pulled out something that both Kirya and Poppy knew what it was.

"The Bugvisor? How did he get it?" Poppy asked but Kirya shook his head as he didn't know so the three started fighting but Otis was beating them. "My gauge! Few more hits and I'm down." Kirya shouted, Poppy felt pain when Otis picked her up but then a sword flew in and hit Otis in the chest which caused him to drop Poppy.

"That's enough, Otis!" The three heroes looked up to see Kamen Rider Brave in her Level 2 form. "Let's fight, Otis!" Brave shouted, the two ran towards each other and started fighting, Lazer threw the the Gashacon Sword back to Brave who caught it.

"I know who you are, Lena Luthor," Otis smiled but that didn't bother Brave as she slashed Otis across the chest. "You've gotten better, but I'm stronger than you." Brave got knocked back and landed next to Supergirl, Lena knew that Otis was strong but she had the Gashat Gear Dual Beta from Alex.

"Proceeding to Level 50!" Lena shouted as she removed the Taddle Quest Gashat, she turned the yellow dial on the Gashat Gear Dual Beta which activated a magician's powers. Lena then felt Brave's power activate as she inserted the Gashat into the Driver which caused a small pink and purple gremlin to appear.

"_Let's get going! King Of Fantasy!" _The standby tune played twice before Lena pulled the Driver open, the gremlin landed on Brave and completing her Level 50 form. _"Dual Up! Tadoru! Meguru! RPG! Tad~dle Fan~tasty!" _Brave then ran towards Otis and they started fighting again but this time, Lena had the advantage with her magic.

"How are you this strong?" Otis shouted but got surprised when Lena kicked him through several walls with dark magic wrapped around her right leg.

"I'm this strong not because of power, but because of love!" Brave shouted as she used dark magic to power up the sword then blasted dark red flames at Otis. "I fight so that others can have their futures, so that the one I love and live peacefully!" Lena shouted as she punched Otis hard in the chest which made him fly into Lex's secret lab.

"Lena…" Kara was speechless as she watched Brave walk towards her and helped the Super up on to her feet. "What are you going to do?" Kara asked, Lena smoothed Kara's face then walked into Lex's lab just as she closed up the Driver.

"_Gatchon! Kimewaza!" _The Driver shouted, Lena then ran down the hall as she got ready to jump. _"Gachan! Taddle Critical Slash!" _Lena jumped then kicked Otis in the chest, the kick caused the Kryptonite to explode so Kara flew out with Kirya and Poppy.

"Lena!" Kara shouted, she was about to cry when the three saw a purple figure start flying upwards: it Lena in Brave's Level 50 form. "I thought you were dead!" Kara exclaimed as they landed on the roof the prison, Kara and Lena hugged each other tightly.

"It's thanks to this I survived," Lena smiled as she closed up the Driver and removed the Gashat Gear Dual Beta. "Let's head back, I've got some information that Alex will like to hear." Lena told Kara and she nodded so Kara picked Lena up then they flew away while Kirya and Poppy flew away in pixel form.

**Secret lab:**

In his lab, Lex was finishing his Bugvisor Zwei while Eve was finishing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, they were almost complete when a red light started flashing near Eve.

"The light's flashing: Graves is down," Eve called over which Lex chuckle as he turned around. "Is the belt complete?" Eve asked then watched as Lex turned around to reveal the completed Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei.

"It's ready," Lex smiled as his eyes glowed green which made Eve smile. "Cronus will live again." Lex placed the Bugvisor Zwei near his waist, causing the belt strap to wrap around him. "Miss Teschmacher, the Chronicle Gashat." Lex requested, Eve smiled then handed it to Lex with a smile on her face.

"Do I stay here to monitor her?" Eve asked as they looked behind them to see Red Daughter reading a book, Lex nodded then he suddenly faded away just like a Bugster such as Parad and Poppy.

**Supergirl statue:**

Alex and Kelly were walking across the seafront whilst holding hands, they were thinking about James as the serum had started to give him powers with side effects. They were chatting about their personal lives until they were stopping by a familiar figure: it was Lex Luthor with the Bugvisor Zwei.

"Lex!" Alex shouted, she put on her Gamer Driver then took out her Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Lex smiled then reached inside his jacket and took out the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. "A Chronicle Gashat, how?" Alex asked as both she and Lex activated their Gashats.

"_Bang Bang Shooting! Kamen Rider Chronicle!" _Alex inserted her Gashat into the driver then opened it. _"Gachan! Level Up! Bang Bang Shooting!" _Alex had transformed into Snipe level 2 and was pointing the Gashacon Magnum at Lex who had just inserted the Chronicle Gashat into the Bugvisor Zwei then pressed a red button on the opposite of the Gashat. _"Gashat! Buggle Up" _A huge green holographic clock appeared above Lex as all numbers from 1 to 12 appeared in a circle. _"Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (WOW!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (WOW!)" _Standing in front of Snipe and Kelly stood Kamen Rider Cronus, he was mainly black and green, five huge horns on his helmet and his eye visor was the same as Genm's.

"The power of the ultimate Rider is mine!" Lex shouted as he looked up into the sky until something hit him, he looked down to see Alex was shooting Lex. "Your low power level is nothing compared to me!" Lex shouted then started walking towards Snipe whilst he was still being shot at.

"Kelly, run!" Alex shouted, Kelly ran off and hid behind a bush then watched as Alex started fighting Lex. "The one time you're out in public, you hide behind a helmet. Coward!" Alex shouted as she threw the Magnum at Alex then started rapidly kick Lex.

"Pathetic!" Lex told Alex then he kicked her into a car, Kelly ran over to Alex to help her up. "And look at me, not even feeling a little weak." Lex smiled under his helmet, he then pressed the red and blue button on either side of his belt.

"_Pause!" _Everything and everyone was now frozen in time except for Lex, he walked over to Alex then removed the Gashats she had: Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat and Dragon Knight Hunter Z. Lex was about to leave when he saw a gold figure running towards him: it was Ex-Aid in his Muteki form.

"Cronus!" Emu jumped then the two Riders started fighting with all their might but their power levels were equal. "I'm stop you now, Lex!" Emu shouted, Cronus started laughing then a red and black figure ran in and slashed Emu on the back of legs: it was Killbas.

"I thought I would get out for some exercise," Eve explained, she then turned around and looked at Alex and Kelly. "What are we going to do about them?" Eve asked but Lex shook his head.

"Nothing as there is nothing for Director Danvers to do," Cronus explained as he held up the three Gashats Alex. "Let's go. We've still got work to do." Cronus and Killbas then walked away as he pressed the red and blue buttons again.

"_Restart!" _Time resumed just as Emu got up, he ran over to Kelly and Alex then noticed that Alex's Gashats were gone.

"They're all gone!" Alex exclaimed as she searched her pockets. "What do we do now?" Alex asked, Emu placed his hand on Alex's shoulder as he powered down.

"Don't worry, Lena's still got the Gear Dual Beta," Emu told Alex who looked relieved. "In the meantime, we'll deal with Cronus while you focus on being the Director of the DEO and being Alex Danvers." Emu told Alex who nodded in agreement, he then ran off while Alex and Kelly sat still and chatted.

**Lena's apartment:**

Kara was sat in the living room while still being in her Super suit, she was trying to sit still but she was thinking about all the events that had happened: Children Of Liberty, Lex, Eve, Kamen Rider Chronicle, Alex losing all memories of her being Supergirl. Kara was too busy thinking that she didn't see or hear Lena walk out of her bedroom, she walked up behind Kara then wrapped her arms around Kara's waist.

"Kara, is there something bothering you?" Lena asked, Kara nodded then she turned and looked at Lena.

"It's just what if I can't stop Lex?" Kara asked which surprised Lena. "He's got superpowers and now he's got the power of Cronus, I can't stop him!" Kara cried as she sat on the couch, Lena sat down next to her girlfriend and held her hand.

"Kara, I've known you few amazing years and if I know one thing: you can beat Lex!" Lena encouraged as she held Kara's hand but then something fell out of Lena's jacket pocket: it was a small blue box.

"Lena, what's that?" Kara asked, Lena sat forward to pick it up then looked at Kara: she was the reason that Lena had brought , sent her flowers when Kara was ill or would always spoke to Kara more than anyone else.

"I've been waiting for the right time to ask this question," Lena started as she opened the box to reveal a gold ring with an ice blue diamond: it made Kara's drop open and tears roll down her face. "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me and become my wife?" Lena asked and Kara was now smiling then started nodding as she was happy, she never expected Lena to propose.

"Lena Luthor, I would love to be your wife," Kara answered, Lena smiled then she slid the ring on to Kara's ring finger. "It's beautiful, Lena." Kara smiled as she leant forward as she and Lena shared a kiss, the two were looking forward to being together as a heroic married couple.

_**Chapter 11 ends on a happy note. Like the surprise at the end? I thought that the proposal was okay but trust me as the wedding will be better! Did you like Lex's debut as Kamen Rider Cronus? Why did Lex take Alex's Gashats? **_

_**Find out next time, bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome everyone to Chapter 12 of For Our Future, let's see what's going to happen. **_

**Central City:**

Things had changed since Supergirl disappeared to hide from the public which meant the Riders along with Dreamer and the Martian Manhunter were protecting the city. Kara was spending most of her time with Lena to do two things: locate Lex and plan their wedding.

Out on the streets, Ex-Aid and Lazer Turbo were fighting off the Children Of Liberty outside an alien community centre. They thought things were easy until they heard footsteps coming towards them: it was Cronus as he was clapping his hands.

"Seems like I'm going to be taking some more Gashats," Cronus took the two Riders, the three ran towards each other and started fighting but Cronus didn't notice that Emu had already inserted his Maximum Mighty X Gashat then attached the Hyper Muteki Gashat. "Don't think so!" Cronus shouted as he hit both buttons at the same Emu hit the buttons on his Gashats.

"_Bakkan! Mu~te~ki~! Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid!" _Emu had successfully transformed into his Muteki form but Cronus had now paused everything and everyone else. _"Pause!" _The two Riders started fighting again with all their might but they were equally matched due to their forms and powers. Emu and Lex were too busy fighting that it gave Killbas a chance to run in and quickly take all of Lazer's Gashats then she ran off, Lex smiled under his helmet then continued fighting Ex-Aid until he heard a bad sound. _"Kimewaza!" _Cronus looked up to see that the Muteki Gashat was glowing rainbow colours as well as Ex-Aid's right leg. _"Hyper Critical Sparking!" _Ex-Aid then teleported into the sky and started to kick Cronus at the speed of light, not even Supergirl would've been able to see Ex-Aid's kicks.

"Not bad, Ex-Aid but I've already won," Cronus chuckled then he pointed at Lazer, Emu turned around to see that all of Kirya's Gashats had been taken. "Now to take yours." Cronus smiled, he reached out but Emu grabbed his arm then threw him into a tree.

"Don't think so," Ex-Aid told him as he pulled out the Gashacon Keyslasher, he held it up to strike Cronus but then threw it behind him which hit Killbas. "Nice try but that's a typical villain trick." Cronus looked at Killbas to see that the Driver was damaged so he teleported both himself and Killbas away which made time resume. "Kirya!" Emu shouted as he ran over to his friend who just reverted back to normal, Kirya started searching his pockets but Emu shook his head.

"They took mine, didn't they?" Kirya asked and Emu nodded which made Kirya angry, Emu powered down and placed his Gashats back into his pockets.

"There's something else: Eve was able to move during Pause," Emu told Kirya which confused the pair of them. "How is that possible?" Emu asked, he helped Kirya on to his feet then they headed back to the DEO to give the team a heads up.

**L-Corp:**

Kara was sat in Lena's office working on the information she and Lena had on Lex to try and find where he was hiding. Lena walked into her office to see Kara going through all the paperwork, she had removed her glasses so that she could concrete which Lena thought made Kara attractive.

"Hey beautiful," Lena called over as she sat next to Kara who had looked up with a smile. "How's the research so far?" Lena asked, Kara shook her head as she looked at Lena.

"I've got nothing, how about you?" Kara asked as she held Lena's hand but then she could see that something had gotten to Lena. "Lena, what is it?" Lena sat forward as she took out her Taddle Quest Gashat which confused Kara.

"Lex has taken Kirya's Gashats," Lena told Kara which made her angry. "The only ones left are me, Emu, Poppy, Parad and Kuroto." Lena looked down then looked at Kara. "When I found out you were Supergirl, I wanted to fight so that you wouldn't have to." Lena told Kara which surprised the Super; Lena fought so that she wouldn't have to.

**Detective Agency:**

J'onn and Sento were discussing a plan to stop Ben Lockwood while Nia was trying to use her dreams to see what was going to happen but that changed when the dream changed.

_**Nia's Dream:**_

_There was a fight in an abandoned building with Nia watching from a distance: it was a fight between Cronus and all the Gamer Driver Riders: Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer in their Level 2 forms as well as Genm in his Level 0 form. They were losing to Cronus terribly until they faded away and Lex had started laughing._

_**Reality:**_

Nia woke up sweating as Parad had arrived, he ran over to Nia and held her hand which made the young hero smile. Sento and J'onn ran over as they were concerned about Nia, she looked up and smiled as she nodded.

"Are you okay, Nia?" J'onn asked, Nia nodded then she slowly stood but fell backwards into the armchair. "Sit down and rest, can you tell us what you saw?" J'onn asked and Nia nodded.

"I was trying to use my dreams to locate Lockwood but it showed me something else," Nia started explaining as everyone sat close to her with Parad sat beside handing her a glass of water. "This dream was so different: it was Lex fighting all the Riders like Parad." Nia told them, Parad stood up then looked terrified.

"What's wrong, Parad?" J'onn asked, Parad turned around to face J'onn, Sento and Nia as he clenched his fist.

"Nia's description of the fight sounded like the opposite of the final fight against the original Cronus," Parad told the three which surprised them. "All of them were in their Level 2 forms as I had used my powers to suppress Cronus' powers." Parad explained as he sat down on the arm of the armchair Nia was sat in.

"Since dreams can change, the outcome of Nia's dream could too," Sento pointed out and the others agreed. "Let's think of a way to change the outcome of Nia's dream." Sento encouraged then the four started discussing possible ways to save the Riders and defeat Cronus.

**L-Corp:**

It was late at night as Lena was going through all files from Luthor Corp to search for anywhere Lex could be hiding, she was about to leave and talk to Kara when she heard footsteps coming from the balcony.

"Looks like I'm going to stop you once and for all," Lena turned around to see Eve in her Killbas Rider form. "No offense but I need your Gashats for Lex." Eve told the CEO but Lena shook her head as she took out both Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat, Eve used the spider legs on the shoulder pads to take all of Lena's Gashats.

"Give them back!" Lena shouted but Eve shook her head then started attacking Lena. "You and Lex are exactly alike: attack a defenseless person!" Lena shouted but it was at that moment that red and blue pixel flew in and hit Eve back: it was Parad.

"I was in the neighbourhood with a friend," Parad smiled as the doors opened and in ran Dreamer. "Shall we?" Parad asked as he held his Gashat Gear Dual, Nia nodded as Parad inserted his Gashat into his Driver.

"_Dual Gashat!" _Parad quickly opened the Driver and transformed into his Level 99 form. _"Gachan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out!" _Para-DX and Dreamer started fighting Killbas while Lena ran away, Eve was overpowered by the timing of both Nia and Parad's teamwork.

"I've got what we need." Eve chuckled as she jumped off the balcony, Parad tried to catch her but somehow: Eve had disappeared as if she wasn't even there.

"There's not many of us left now," Parad looked down then looked at Nia which made her confused. "There's only Emu, me, Kuroto and Poppy left with Gashats." Parad explained which made Nia concerned: what was Lex's plan with the Gashats he now had?

**Secret Lab:**

Lex was busy with the Gashats he had collected to try and improve his Kamen Rider Chronicle while Red Daughter was busy doing more research on Supergirl. Killbas walked into the labs whilst holding Taddle Quest, Taddle Legacy, DoReMiFa Beat along with the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, Lex turned around and he was smiling.

"Well done, Eve," Lex smiled then he watched as Eve inserted all the Gashats into the slots next to the Genius Fullbottle, they had taken from Sento when he was being controlled. "Now, let's get to work." Lex smiled, Eve then got to work on adjusting the Chronicle Gashat while Red Daughter started reading a book to help her english.

**Emu's apartment:**

Emu and Poppy were writing on a huge board a bunch of things from Lex's files that made no sense, the front door opened and in walked Kara to see an entire room full of paperwork.

"I see me and Lena aren't the only ones working on Lex's investigation," Kara was surprised, Poppy nodded then ran into the kitchen to make Emu a drink. "How long have you two been going at this?" Kara asked, Poppy shook her head and pointed at Emu.

"Emu has been working on this since this morning at 5:30," Poppy told Kara who was surprised, she noticed that Emu's eyes were glowing red then she looked at Poppy. "Emu and Parad are having a chat about what's going on and their theories." Poppy explained, Kara was impressed with Emu's powers until he turned around and they changed back to normal.

"Kara, I've got bad news," Emu started as he walked over to Kara but was interrupted when rainbow coloured pixels flew into the apartment and landed: it was Parad as he was carrying both Nia and Lena. "Parad!" Emu ran over to his buddy but stopped when Parad turned into red and blue pixels and entered Emu.

"Lena!" Kara ran over to her fiancée and helped her up while Emu helped Nia on the couch. "What happened?" Kara asked as she removed her glasses, Lena layed down whilst looking at Kara.

"Eve; she took all the Gashats I had," Lena told Kara which made the others furious. "Where are I?" Lena asked as she looked around, Emu knelt beside Lena while Poppy helped Nia.

"Parad brought you to mine and Poppy's place," Emu explained, Lena looked around to see a huge board full of information about Lex. "I've been going through everything we have and may have found something," Emu started which got Lena's attention so Emu, Lena and Poppy walked over to the board to look at what Emu had. "Look at this: someone called Sebastian Melmoth withdrew $5.8 billion from L-Corp on October 10th." Emu started explained as he handed the bank statement to Lena and Kara when Poppy and Nia walked over.

"Then the same day AmerTek paid $5.8 billion for a missile base in Rubniu," Poppy added and Emu nodded, Kara and Lena were impressed with what the two had found so far. "If there's one thing I hate more than Chronicle is a coincidence." Poppy shouted and the others agreed, Kara and Lena started looking through the paperwork on the dining table.

"So what, our mystery man took the money he withdrew from L-Corp and paid for the missile base using AmerTek as a smokescreen?" Nia asked, everyone was confused until they noticed Emu's eyes were red again as Parad exited and landed next to Nia.

"Sorry Emu, I had to regain some of my energy," Parad smiled and Emu nodded, the two shook hands then they got back to work. "Now, let's get back to the Lex hunt." Parad suggested as everyone agreed so Parad picked up a sheet of paper and started reading it until he thought of something and started writing down his theories.

"Lena, did Lena have any favourite books or authors?" Parad asked as he looked at Lena, she nodded as she looked at Kara.

"When Lex was 13, he read the entire words of Oscar Wilde and wanted us to call him his pseudonym," Lena explained then she pointed at the name on the board. "The pseudonym was Sebastian Melmoth." Lena told everyone which surprised them all, Poppy started looking at the paperwork and pointed something out.

"So Lex bought a missle base?" Poppy asked as she looked at Lena who nodded. "Time for a pi-pu-pe-po-panic!" Poppy started panicking but Emu calmed her down by giving her a hug which made Poppy's cheeks glowing bright pink.

"It's going to be okay, Poppy," Emu promised which made Poppy feel less on edge then she watched as Emu's eyes glowed red as well as Parad's then the two looked at each other. "Parad, you got it?" Emu asked and Parad nodded, they both ran towards the board and started working out the work.

"You two got what?" Kara asked, Emu and Parad kept worked on the decoding until they got something. "You two found something, didn't you?" Kara asked and the two nodded, Parad stepped forward and started explaining.

"Puzzles are my favourite and I knew what Lex had done," Parad stepped to the side and showed everyone his work. "Lex had used double-breasted interrupted key cipher so that Rubniu becomes…" Parad held his hand under the answer so that everyone could get a closer look.

"Kasnia," Lena spoke up then she looked at Parad and Emu. "Thank you, the pair of you." Parad and Emu nodded then they looked at the photo of Lex: his day of defeat was coming.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Kasnia," Kara told Lena who nodded, Kara then looked at Parad as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Parad, would you come too for backup and support?" Kara asked, Parad looked at Nia who nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll come and help then." Parad smiled as he looked at Kara and Lena, the group then started planning how they were going to stop both Lockwood and Lex.

_**That's the end of chapter 12 and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Things are heating up, don't you agree? Lena, Alex and Kirya have lost their Gashats and only ones left are Emu, Parad, Poppy and Kuroto. Can Lex be stopped? What will they find in Kasnia? **_

_**If you have any ideas you would like to see, feel free to PM them to me and I'll see what I can do. See you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 is here and the truth about Red Daughter is going to be revealed. How will the team feel about this? Read on to find out.**_

**National City Airfield:**

Kara and Lena arrived at the airfield as they were taking a L-Corp jet to Kasnia, they were about to get on board when they saw two pixel trails fly towards them: they landed to form the shapes of Parad and Poppy.

"Sorry we're late, Poppy wanted to tag along," Parad explained as Poppy smiled, Kara and Lena nodded then they got onboard. "Kara, if there's any trouble; leave it to us." Parad suggested to Kara who nodded, she looked at Lena who was getting the jet ready for take off.

"Next stop: Kasnia." Lena called out as she activated the automated pilot, the jet took off and flew towards the direction of Kasnia to find out more about Lex's reason for being in Kasnia.

**National City:**

Meanwhile, Emu and Nia were walking through the city as they were heading towards Noonan's, they were almost there when they saw Children Of Liberty heading towards a group of alien teenagers with some human teenagers. Emu and Nia ran towards the group then split up: Nia told the teenagers to move while Emu stopped in front of the Children Of Liberty.

"Move out of the way!" The leader of the group shouted as he pointed a gun at Emu. "Those alien scum don't belong here!" The leader shouted which angered Emu, his eyes shrone red and his fringe blew up to reveal his eyes.

"You don't like aliens, eh?" Emu asked with a smile, his personality had changed into the Genius Gamer M. "Looks like this game is going to be fun." Emu smiled as he equipped the Gamer Driver, the group stepped back as Emu pulled out his Mighty Action X Gashat as well as a red and black Gashat then he activated them.

"_Mighty Action X! Gekitotsu Robots!" _A small red and black robot appeared and hovered above Emu, he inserted both Gashats into the Driver then pulled it open. _"Gashat! Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Gekitotsu Robots!" _Emu was now in his Ex-Aid Level 3 Robot Action Gamer which surprised the Children Of Liberty, Ex-Aid started walking towards them with his Robot Fist pointing at the Children Of Liberty.

"Still think you lot are big and tough, now?" Emu asked, the Liberty group started trying to attack but their bats either broke on impact or didn't even hurt him. "My turn." Ex-Aid chuckled, he kicked the leader which flew into the group and knocked them all down.

"We aren't leaving until those alien scum are off our planet!" The leader of the group shouted and the others nodded, Ex-Aid pointing his Robot Fist at the group then fired it: the Gekitotsu Smasher flew towards them and hit the ground, causing the ground to explode and sent the Children Of Liberty to fly and land in the fountain.

"Last warning: leave or else," Ex-Aid warned as the Gekitotsu Smasher flew back and attached to Emu's left arm then the group of Liberty soldiers ran away. Nia and the aliens ran over to Ex-Aid as he took the two Gashats out of the Driver then closed it.

"_Gashun! Gatchon!" _Emu powered down and looked at Nia and the aliens, he walked over and checked to see if they were okay. Emu and Nia then escorted the teens to their destination as Emu's personality changed back to normal.

**Kasnia:**

The four had arrived in Kasnia but Parad and Poppy walked out first as they equipped their drivers, they looked around to make sure there was no soldiers about.

"It's clear, let's go," Parad told Lena and Kara, they walked out of the jet and made their way over to a building. Parad opened the door then they walked in slowly, Parad and Poppy took out their Gashats in case of trouble. "This way." Parad lead the way as the four walked down several metal stairs and into a huge room with chairs and desks.

"I thought that Lex would've left behind an army," Lena spoke up as Kara took her glasses off and started x-raying the room. "Anything, Kara?" Lena asked, Kara turned and shook her head which surprised them all.

"If there's no one here, what caused that purple lightning to hit us?" Poppy asked, Parad walked over to a light switch and flipped up which turned the lights on.

"Looks like it's been empty for days," Parad pointed out as he looked at the tables then looked up at an opened door. "Why are all the doors here closed and only that one open?" Parad asked, everyone was thinking that exact same thing so they walked towards it and looked inside the room to see a white room full of metal tables and chains hanging from the ceiling.

"What do you think Lex was doing in here?" Kara asked, Poppy and Parad started checking each of the tables to see if they could find any clues while Kara and Lena walked down the centre.

"If I had to guess with Lex; experimenting on aliens," Lena suggested then something terrible came to mind. "Lex was trying siphon and harness their powers." Lena suggested to the others and that made Poppy want to be sick.

"Feels like deja vu," Parad spoke up which confused Kara and Lena. "I was created in a room like this as a scientist released me from Emu then I held in the same room while an evil me shot Emu." Parad told Kara and Lena, they felt sorry for Parad and they all could Parad's fists clench.

"Guys, look at this," Poppy shouted over, the trio ran over to Poppy who was in her human disguise; Asuna Karino as she had long brown hair and was dressed in a pink nurses outfit and yellow jacket. "This equipment all says AmerTek on it." The four then started going through the paperwork nearby which was hard work.

"I never took Lex as the paper file type," Parad spoke up and Poppy agreed, Kara and Lena looked at each other as they knew what Lex had down. "You two know something?" Parad asked and Kara nodded.

"You can't hack through paper," Lena told the two Riders, Poppy picked a document and handed it to Lena. "It's Eve; her handwriting." Lena told Kara who wasn't surprised.

"I think the only way to find out what's going on is to start reading," Kara suggested and the others agreed. "Let's start and see what else we can find out." Parad suggested, they all started reading through the files.

**National City:**

Emu was sat by the Supergirl Statue whilst holding his Mighty Action X Gashat, he was thinking how was he going to get the Gashats back from Lex. It was quiet until the city was filled with people shouted, Emu turned around to see Cronus walking towards him so he inserted Maximum Mighty X then attached Hyper Muteki to it.

"Ex-Aid, your Gashats will be mine!" Cronus shouted, he snapped his fingers and Brave's Gashacon Sword appeared in his left hand. Emu's eyes glowed red and his fringe blew up, the eyes surprised Lex but then he got hit by a gold portal from the Muteki Gashat.

"_Bakkān! Mu~te~ki! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!" _Emu had transformed into his Muteki Gamer form, the two Riders ran towards each other and started fighting with all their might. Not too far away, Dreamer and James had arrived to stop Lockwood.

"Let's end this quickly," Emu shouted, he hit the button on top of the Muteki Gashat and activated the finisher. "I'm taking back all of my friends' Gashats!" Emu shouted, he pushed Cronus away then ran towards him.

"_Hyper Critical Sparking!" _Emu kicked Cronus with all his strength, the power sent Cronus flying into the sky and dropped all the Gashats he taken. Emu picked all up then teleported to James and Nia just Cronus crashed landed on the ground.

**Alien hideout:**

Dreamer and James had arrived to see Ben Lockwood and several DEO agents escorting aliens into vans. The two thought they were on their own when they caught a glimpse of a golden glow: it Ex-Aid in his Muteki form but he had powered down.

"Emu, nice timing," Nia smiled, Emu nodded as he smiled. "What happened back there?" Nia asked, Emu showed the inside of his pockets as they were filled with loads of Gashats.

"I got all the Gashats back from Lex," Emu explained to the two who smiled. "Shall we save some people? To me; there's no such thing as an alien, we're all people." Emu told James and Nia who smiled, Emu took out the Mighty Action X and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats as they walked towards Lockwood and the agents.

"Mister Secretary, we need to have a chat!" Lockwood turned around to see James, Dreamer and Emu. "We've got a problem with your decision about locking up innocent aliens." Dreamer shouted, Lockwood turned to his men then pointed the trio.

"Arrest them!" Lockwood shouted, Brainy shook his head as he removed his helmet and tossed his gun away.

"Don't listen to him: this man wants you to break the oath you swore to obey!" Brainy shouted, Lockwood was disappointed so he took a viral of Harun-El then injected it into his body. "Don't!" Brainy shouted as he tried to stop him but one of Lockwood's followers tackled Brainy into a car.

"Dreamer, if I go berserk, hit me with everything you got." Emu instructed Nia who was confused then she looked at the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Emu held the two Gashats then activated them, causing a small robotic dragon to flying out from Drago Knight Hunter Z.

"_Mighty Action X! Drago Knight Hunter Z!" _Emu took a deep breath then inserted the Gashats, he pulled the Driver open and activated the transformation. _"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Action X! A Gatcha! Drago Knight Hunter Z!" _Emu had successfully transformed into Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon mode, the form was overflowing Emu with too much power for him to handle alone.

"Let's do this, Lockwood!" Emu screamed, he ran towards Lockwood and the two started fighting with all their might. Emu was in control but then Lockwood punched him in the chest which somehow made Ex-Aid go berserk: he was attacking Lockwood as if he was filled with rage.

"What's going on with him?" James asked as he knocked out one of Lockwood's followers, Brainy started scanning Emu's body to figure out what was going on.

"It seems that Drago Knight Hunter Z has too much power for just one person to handle," Brainy explained which helped Nia to understand why Emu told her to hit him hard. "We need to stop him before he hurts any civilians." Brainy shouted, Nia powered up the most powerful blast she had then fired it, causing Emu to power down to Level 2.

"Thanks Dreamer," Emu shouted, he got back up and started fighting Lockwood. "Let's try something new." Emu chuckled as he took out a red and black Gashat then activated it.

"_Full Throttle Drive!" _Emu removed Mighty Action X then inserted into the first slot and reopened the Driver. _"Gachan! Level Up! __Tri! Tri! Tri! Tridoron de Bakusou! Hitoppashiri Tsukiaeyo! Full Throttle Drive!" _Ex-Aid had transformed into Driver Gamer Level 2 based off Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed form. Emu ran towards Lockwood and was now moving too fast for anyone to see.

"How do you like my predcessor's power?" Emu asked as he stopped and kicked Lockwood away from the aliens. "Time to finish this and get everyone to safety!" Emu suggested, he removed the Drive Gashat then inserted it into the slot holder on the side and pressed the silver button.

"_Kimewaza! Full Throttle Critical Strike!" _Emu ran towards Lockwood then jumped just as Dreamer created multiple blue walls, Ex-Aid bounced off each wall as he kicked Lockwood multiple times. Dreamer lowered her hands which caused the walls to disappear, Ex-Aid kicked Lockwood towards the fuel tanker then it blew up.

"Let's hurry and get these civilians to a safe place!" Ex-Aid shouted then the four ran towards the aliens and freed them, they escorted the aliens to safety away from Lockwood and the Children Of Liberty. From the flames of the exploded fuel tanker, out stepped Ben Lockwood who locked angry as that the aliens had gotten away and so had the three heroes.

"I swear that I'll get them all!" Lockwood shouted as he punched a nearby car, he had now made it his mission to take down the alien heroes and the Riders as well as capturing all aliens.

_**I'm ending chapter 13 here but don't worry, there's more to come. Did you like the debut of a Legend Rider form? Don't worry as there's more to come and we're still a fair bit to go until the finale. What are you expecting to happen?**_

_**If you have any requests for something to be adding, PM me and I'll see what I can do. See you all next time for chapter 14!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 is here and I hope that you enjoy what's to come.**_

**Kasnia:**

Back is Kasnia, the research was still going as Kara, Lena, Parad and Poppy were still searching for what Lex and Eve was doing. They were busy going through all the records and documents as they were hoping to find anything.

"Kara, remember this guy?" Asuna asked as she showed Kara a photo of a man, Kara took the picture and took a closer look.

"It's Kopy, he attacked the carnival last fall," Kara explained, Poppy handed the file over to Lena so she could read. "If I remember correctly, he could split himself like a cell." Kara explained, Parad looked at the file with Lena then started reading it.

"It seemed that each copy was stronger than the original but there was a side effect," Parad kept on reading which he found interesting. "The longer they were separated, the dumber they got." Parad seemed interested in this person but something caught his eye on the table near Poppy. "Poppy, what are they?" Parad asked, Asuna turned around and picked up the object on the table.

"These are DEO power-dampening cuffs," Lena pointed out, the others were surprised to see something that belonged to the DEO in Lex's hideout. "Wait; all the test subjects here were prisoners at the DEO desert site." Lena explained, Parad took a file and started reading through it as fast as he could.

"This explains why Lex was spying on the site," Parad explained, they were about to continue reading the files when they heard a huge bang. "Poppy, let's go just in case." Parad whispered and Asuna nodded, they inserted their Gashats into their Drivers then activated their transformation.

"_Gachan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out! Buggle Up! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!" _Parad and Asuna and transformed into Para-DX and Poppy, they started sneaking up to the door with Kara and Lena close behind. Poppy nodded at Parad who had took out his Gashacon Parabragun in gun mode then pointed it at the door, Lena had took a baton from the wall and activated the electric mode. Poppy pulled the door opened and there stood Eve with her hands up and a smile on her face.

"You guys found me!" Eve exclaimed, the four looked at each other as they were surprised. Parad snapped his fingers and a huge red energy item entered his body.

"_Stretch!" _Parad's right arm extended and wrapped it around Eve's body to stop her from moving, Kara and Lena were more impressed with the Rider's powers now.

"We know that you've been trying to harness the alien's powers; why?" Kara asked, Poppy and Lena were holding their weapons while Para-DX tightened his grip.

"Kara, hi!" Eve smiled which confused everyone. "About the aliens, Lex likes to keep them compartmentalized." Eve answered which made everyone's anger grow.

"Does Lex really things like that from you, the love of his life?" Poppy asked as she stepped closer, Eve smiled the blushed.

"You really think I'm the love of his life?" Eve asked, Para-DX quietly chuckled as he knew that Eve was a few eggs short of an omelette.

**National City:**

Meanwhile back in National City, Kuroto and Kirya were heading towards L-Corp to get some blank Gashats from Lena's office. They had just arrived outside when they got blasted at; it was Cronus.

"What are you doing here?" Cronus asked as he placed the Bugvisor Zwei back on to his waist. "I'm also here to reclaim the Gashats that Ex-Aid took and I'll take yours too, Genm!" Cronus shouted, Kuroto stepped in front of Kirya and held his arm out.

"Kirya, get those Gashats, I'll handle Cronus." Kuroto instructed, Kirya nodded then ran inside L-Corp while Kuroto equipped his Gamer Driver. "Cronus, I'll be taking your Gashat and Driver now." Kuroto told his enemy as he took out two Gashats and activated them.

"_Mighty Action X! Dangerous Zombie!" _Kuroto ran towards Cronus as he inserted the Gashats into his Driver and opened it up. _"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!" A Gacha! Danger! Danger! Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!" _Kuroto transformed into Genm Zombie Action Level X-0, he tackled into Cronus then punched him in the face.

"Let's see you move as I take your Gashats!" Cronus shouted as Genm jumped to kick him but what Lex didn't know was that Kuroto had already inserted a red and blue Gashat into the Slot Holder and activated.

"_Pause! Build Critical Strike!" _Cronus had frozen time but somehow, Genm was still able to move which confused Cronus. Genm took out the Gashacon Breaker in sword mode and started slashing Lex who was trying to dodge the attacks.

"I created this so that we can counter Pause!" Genm shouted as he pointed at the Kamen Rider Build Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder. "I won't allow anyone like you or Eve to hurt innocents!" Kuroto shouted, he removed the Dangerous Zombie Gashat then inserted it into the Gashacon Breaker.

"_Gashat! Kimewaza!" _Genm slid across the ground and towards Cronus as he pulled the trigger. _"Dangerous Critical Finish!" _The blade was glowing black and purple as he slashed Cronus along the chest, Lex fell down onto one knee as he held his chest in pain.

"Looks like my genius is rivaled against yours, Genm," Cronus spoke as he slowly got up, Genm stood up as he pointed his sword at Lex. "I'll let keep the Gashats but next time, they'll be mine!" Cronus walked away then teleported away, time had resumed just as Kirya ran out of L-Corp.

"Got the blanks, did the Build Gashat work?" Kirya asked, Kuroto removed the Kamen Rider Build Gashat from the Kimewaza Slot Holder and looked at it.

"It worked perfectly," Kuroto spoke, he and Kirya started to walk away as Kuroto powered down and placed his Gashats into his pocket. "All we have to do is make enough of them for the Superfriends and the other Riders." Kuroto informed Kirya, the two knew that they had a lot of work to do but it would be worth it to help everyone fight Cronus.

**Kasnia:**

Back in Kasnia, the four had taken Eve into another room which was full of science tech and virals of Harun-El. Lena and Poppy were looking at a huge map which had jets and missiles from Kasnia all heading towards America.

"This is a staging area for the Kasnians to invade America." Lena told the others, Poppy and Kara walked over to have a closer look while Parad stayed next to Eve. "This idea is like a child throwing rocks at a tank." Lena spoke up then she looked at Eve who was smiling.

"Lex has tank. Tank. Tank. Tank." Eve started repeating the same word over and over again, Parad and Lena started checking to see if Eve was okay. Meanwhile, Poppy had found a button which had the Kasnian symbol on it, Poppy pressed the button which caused multiple computer screens to switch on then a huge screen turned on.

"That looks you, Kara," Poppy spoke up, Kara nodded as she looked closely at the copy. "Look at this vitals: she's been altered by the Harun-El." Poppy told the others, Parad walked over to the table by the big screen and looked at a file.

"According to this; she's called Red Daughter," Parad told the team which surprised everyone. "She's not a clone; she's half of Supergirl." Parad told them as he turned around and looked at them.

"So Lex and the Kasnias find her and what? They mould her into hating Americans?" Kara asked as she looked at Eve who was smiling as she was playing with a soldier's helmet.

"In Lex's hands, this is like having a nuclear bomb," Lena explained to the others which made them afraid. "But since she came from Supergirl, there has to be good in her." Lena told the others, Parad turned and walked over to Eve.

"Is Red Daughter here?" Parad asked Eve but she didn't answer. Parad was getting angry so he turned the axe around and pointed the gun at Eve. "Where is she?" Parad asked again, this time Eve looked up and smiled.

"She's with Lex, of course," The four looked behind them to see another Eve walking towards them but she was equipped with the Build Driver. "I can't allow to leave here with what you know." Eve turned the handle on the Driver and transformed into Killbas just as the other Eve merged back into her.

"Poppy, let's do this!" Parad shouted and Poppy nodded, they ran towards towards Killbas and started fighting but then Kara noticed another Eve behind Killbas.

"Lena, look!" Kara pointed at the door and Lena could see another Eve, the two ran after the other Eve while Parad and Eve fought Killbas with all their might.

"You two are strong, I'll give you that," Eve chuckled, Parad slashed Eve across the chest while Poppy backflipped then kicked Eve in the helmet. "I thought the Build System was the better system than yours." Eve shouted, she looked up only to be punched by both Para-DX and Poppy.

"It doesn't matter how good the system is," Parad shouted as he pointed his Parabragun at Killbas and started shooting. "It's all about the Rider and how much they are willing to protect others!" Parad bellowed as Poppy backflipped and landed next to her best friend.

"Parad, together?" Poppy asked and Parad nodded, they activated their finishers then jumped high into the sky.

"_Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid! Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber!" _Both Parad and Poppy's legs were glowing with rainbow coloured energy as they flew towards Killbas. Eve was too late to dodge as the Rider kicks hit her and sent flying through several walls.

"Let's go!" Parad shouted, he and Poppy ran out of the room to try and catch up to Kara and Lena in case of more trouble. Meanwhile, Killbas stood up then teleported away.

**Eve's office:**

Parad and Poppy found Kara and Lena in an office which was full of paperwork and files, they ran in to help but then Kara found something which surprised her.

"Did you find something, Kara?" Poppy asked, Kara nodded then showed it to the trio then Lena took the file. "These are the DEO prison transfer papers." Poppy pointed out, Kara nodded then pointed as a signature at the bottom.

"The name of the person that signed and authorized them was Sarah Walker," Lena read the name out, the news shocked everyone as they started thinking the worst. "She's the President's chief of staff and now, a mole in the government." Lena told the Riders who were speechless.

"Is nobody safe from that Chrome Domes control?" Parad asked angrily, they heard footsteps behind them and there was Eve. "Eve! Poppy, get her while we get the evidence!" Parad suggested and Poppy nodded, Lena ran alongside her while Parad used his Bugster powers to copy all the information as data.

"Parad, did you just copy all that information into your head?" Kara asked and Parad nodded, she was impressed so then the two ran off to catch up with Lena and Poppy.

**Hanger:**

Supergirl and Para-DX were almost at the jet when they saw Eve had just split into four, the two started fighting with all their might. Parad even threw his Parabragun which knocked out two Eves but Eve started cloned more of herself while Supergirl was getting electrocuted.

"Supergirl!" Para-DX shouted, he rolled across the ground and grabbed his Parabragun, he switched it into gun mode and started shooting the Eves but the blasts had no effect. "Let's turn up it up a bit." Parad suggested, he removed his Gear Dual and inserted it into his weapon, the gun barrel started glowing with red and blue energy as he aimed at the army of Eves.

"_Kimewaza! Perfect Critical Finish!" _Parad pulled the trigger which then fired multiple blasts and hit all the Eves unconscious. Parad ran over to Kara then teleported them outside before the entire base blew up, the two nodded then ran towards the jet only to see Lena and Poppy exiting the jet.

"Lena!" Kara called out, she ran to her fiancée and hugged her. "Are you okay?" Kara asked as she noticed the torn hole in Lena's jacket. The four ran inside the jet to an unconscious Eve fade away which confused them.

"If the Eves we just fought weren't the real ones, where is the real Eve?" Parad asked, that was the same question running through everyone else's brains. They decided to leave Kasnia and head back to National City to inform the DEO what they had found before it was too late.

_**That's the end of chapter 14 and I do hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. There's still more to come as we're not near the ending yet. **_

_**Have you enjoyed the story build up to what's to come as there's many unanswered questions? Will Alex ever remember Kara being Supergirl? Will Kara and Lena be able to get married? What will happen to Red Daughter? **_

_**See you all next time for chapter 15!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 is here, everyone! Let's see what's going to happen!**_

**DEO:**

Sento and Emu were using their ideas to try and upgrade Maximum Mighty X to save people from being controlled, they were working as hard as they could when Emu's eyes started glowing bright red.

"Parad's contacted me; they're on their way back," Emu informed Sento who was impressed with the connection that Emu and Parad had. "Sento, when they get back, could you excuse me as there's something important I have to do?" Emu asked, Sento smiled and nodded. They resumed work when Alex walked in, she was impressed with the work the two Riders had done.

"How's your project going, guys?" Alex asked as she looked at it, she sat on the medical bed and held her head.

"Is everything okay, Alex?" Emu asked as he ran over to Alex, he lifted her head to look at her eyes.

"I'm okay, just getting headaches recently," Alex explained, Emu was concerned so he sat next to Alex. "I've been having these dreams about me and Kara, they're from our days as kids but everytime I wake up, I end up getting a headache." Alex told Emu who knew what was causing this but didn't say anything, he then turned and looked at Alex.

"I don't know what could be causing your headaches," Emu explained to Alex as he stood up and looked at her. "But I promise that I'll look into all possibilities." Emu promised which made Alex smile, the two shook hands then Alex walked off just as Emu walked back over to Sento and continued work.

**The next day, DEO:**

Lena, Parad and Poppy walked into the DEO to see that Emu and Alex were chatting in the medical bay. Parad and Emu smiled and nodded at each other, Emu walked towards Poppy and smiled at her.

"Poppy, can we talk in private?" Emu asked and Poppy asked, she nodded then the two walked down towards the balcony while Parad and Lena told Alex what they had found out in Kasnia. Down on the balcony, Emu and Poppy were staring out at the city until Poppy broke the silence.

"Emu, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Poppy asked as she was puzzled, she looked at Emu who looked nervous until he spoke up.

"Poppy, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Emu started as he looked at Poppy who looked puzzled. Emu's hand slowly moved towards Poppy's hand and held it. "The truth is Poppy is that I… I like you a lot." Emu gulped, Poppy's cheek blushed as she was feeling happy.

"Emu, I like you too," Poppy smiled which made Emu smile back, Poppy leant forward and gave Emu a kiss on the cheek. "Are we what Humans called boyfriend and girlfriend?" Poppy asked curiously, Emu smiled and nodded which made Poppy extremely happy.

**Meanwhile:**

Whilst Emu and Poppy had revealed their feelings for one another, Parad and Lena were explained everything they had found out in Kasnia to Alex and Brainy who were shocked.

"So Lex has Harun-El and an exact copy of Supergirl?" Alex asked to get the facts straight, Lena nodded which made both Brainy and Alex feel pressured to stop them.

"There is some good news," Brainy jumped in with which surprised both Lena and Alex, Brainy stepped to the side and there was all of Brave and Snipe's Gashats. "Ex-Aid was able to get them all back from Lex two days ago." Brainy informed the Riders, Alex and Lena then walked over and took back their Gashats.

**Parad's apartment:**

Parad had went back to his apartment to take a shower and a change of clothes, he had just started to take off his jacket when he heard knocking on his front door. Parad ran over to the front door and opened it to see Kara holding her right arm as it was bleeding, Parad took her in and sat her on the couch then got a medical kit from the kitchen.

"Kara, what happened?" Parad asked as he opened the medical kit, Kara removed her jacket then her glasses. "This wound has shards of Kryptonite in it, what hit you?" Parad asked, Kara looked at Parad as he started removing Kryptonite shards.

"Red Daughter shot me, but I've lost all my evidence," Kara explained which confused Parad. "The President is working with Lex and I've got nothing to stop them." Kara started crying, Parad sat next to Kara and started cleaning up Kara's injury.

"Don't give up, Kara," Parad encouraged, Kara turned and looked at her friend. "You'll find a way, you always have done and never stopped until you've won." Parad encouraged which made Kara nod in agreement.

"Thanks for the confidence but Lex knows who I am," Kara told Parad which shocked him. "This means that Alex is in danger!" Kara cried, she got up and punched a wall as she was feeling broken. "This can't be how things will be! It can't last forever!" Kara shouted, Parad got up and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"There's always hope, Kara," Parad promised, Kara turned and nodded then she nodded Parad. "If Alex is anything like you, she'll make the impossible possible." Parad told Kara which gave the Kryptonian hope for the future. The two had just separated when Brainy walked into the room but stopped when he saw Kara's bloody arm.

"Kara, you're bleeding!" Brainy exclaimed, Kara shook her head as she cleaned the blood on her arm. "Parad, I need your help to save some aliens." Brainy looked at Parad who nodded, he picked up his jacket then put it on.

"Brainy, where's Alex?" Kara asked as she wiped the tears off her face, Brainy looked at Kara as he played with his Legion ring.

"She's looking into the Supergirl clone; Red Daughter," Brainy informed which shocked Kara. "Lena told us everything that happened in Kasnia." Kara looked at Parad with fear in her eyes, Parad nodded then Kara bolted out and away.

**DEO:**

Supergirl landed on the roof of the DEO but was met by Emu and Poppy, they were on the roof chatting about their future together. The pair walked over to Kara then they hugged each other, they could tell that Kara was up to something so Poppy merged with Supergirl which altered Supergirl to look like Poppy.

"You two are helping me see Alex?" Kara asked, Emu nodded as the two started walking towards the entrance. "Thank you, this means a lot." Kara told Emu who smiled, Kara's eyes changed to pink then her body altered to look like Poppy. The two had just arrived outside a small computer room where Alex was scanning the city on the computers, Emu and Kara walked in but it startled Alex.

"Emu. Poppy. Is everything okay?" Alex asked, Poppy glowed pink then separated with Kara and landed beside Emu. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked Supergirl as she moved the alien away from the door, Supergirl looked at the computers then back at Alex.

"I know you're trying to find Red Daughter," Supergirl spoke which surprised Alex as she stepped back. "I've got more news for you and I have proof: The President is working with Lex." Supergirl told Alex who was shocked to hear the news.

"Director listen: you're going to need Supergirl to fight Red Daughter," Emu told Alex who knew that he was right. "If Supergirl's going to fight Red Daughter, let's get her under the sun lamps." Emu suggested and the others agreed, Poppy pulled them out and activated the lamps to give Kara her energy.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was in her lab as she was trying to locate Lex, she wanted to end him quickly to stop everyone from suffering. She thought she was alone until a pixel trail flew in and landed: it was purple and it turned out to Kuroto.

"What are you doing here, Kuroto?" Lena asked as she was puzzled, Kuroto stepped forward and handed her a file. "What is this?" Lena asked as she looked at Kuroto.

"Lena, Lex's hands are deeper than we first thought," Kuroto spoke up which confused Lena. "Kara's back and she told Parad that Baker is working with Lex. We can't trust anyone in the Government, that means that Coronel Haley person at the DEO." Kuroto explained which made Lena punch the desk hard.

"Thanks for the update, Kuroto," Lena thanked, she looked up that the man as he was looking at her lab. "Impressive, isn't it? This is where I saved a friend of mine, Kara's and Alex's; her name was Sam who shared a body with an evil Kryptonian called Reign." Lena explained, Kuroto smiled but then his phone started vibrating: it was a text.

"It's Lex; he wants me to meet him," Kuroto told Lena who looked like she was ready to take down her own step-brother. "I'll going alone, you stay here in case Kara needs you." Kuroto told Lena then he faded away into pixels and flew away to meet Lex while Lena ran off to find Kara.

**Abandoned dockyard:**

A black car had pulled up and out stepped Lex Luthor in his usual suit and tie, he was about to take out his phone when a purple pixel trail arrived and transformed into Kuroto Dan. Lex smiled as he walked over to his former friend then he noticed that Kuroto was already he was already wearing his Gamer Driver.

"Thank you for meeting me, old friend," Lex smiled but Kuroto crossed his arms as he was angry. "One thing I've been trying to figure out is why? Why would you betray me and become my enemy?" Lex asked, Kuroto smiled then pointed directly at Lex.

"I was once like you a long time ago: wanted everything my way and didn't care who got hurt but Emu and others changed me," Kuroto started explaining which interested Lex. "They taught me that no matter who they are, where they're from or what they've done; all life needs to be protected and cherished." Kuroto explained which made Lex smile. "That Gashat has caused enough to many people's lives, I'll destroy it and make sure no one elses life will be ruined!" Kuroto shouted, Lex chuckled as he took out the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Kuroto took out his two Gashats then activated them.

"_Kamen Rider Chronicle! Mighty Action X! Dangerous Zombie!" _Lex inserted his Gashat into the Buggle Driver Zwei while Kuroto inserted his Gashats into his Gamer Driver the they both activated their transformations. _"Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri!" _Lex had transformed into Cronus as a black cloud emitted around Kuroto as well as purple lightning. _"Level Up! Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gacha! Dangerous Zombie!" _The cloud faded away and the lightning stopped as Kuroto jumped out in his Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0.

"Now, let's settle this!" Kuroto shouted, the two ran towards each other then started fighting. Lex was about to hit Pause when Kuroto quickly inserted the Kamen Rider Build Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder. "Haha! Pause won't work on me if you remember!" Kuroto started laughing as he jumped and kicked Lex in the chest, he then pulled out the Gashacon Breaker and started slashing Cronus continuously.

"Is this you fighting seriously? I'm impressed!" Lex shouted as he stood up and rubbed his chest, Kuroto was about to slash Cronus but got Lex quickly activated his finisher.

"_Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!"_ Lex kicked Kuroto in the chest with all his power, the kick sent Kuroto flying then he crashed into the ground and he faded away. Lex was about to walk away when a purple pipe appeared and out rose Genm Zombie Action Gamer.

"59 lifes remaining," Kuroto spoke up as he dusted his arms, Lex was surprised to see that Kuroto had come back to life. "Looks like my backup has arrived." Kuroto chuckled, Lex was just about to look behind him when he got hit by a yellow motorbike: it was Lazer Turbo riding his original Level 2 form.

"Genm, you idiot!" Lazer shouted as he ran over and stood next to Genm, Lex got up to see that Lazer also had a Kamen Rider Build Gashat in his Kimewaza Slot Holder. "Cronus, eat this!" Kirya shouted as he held his right hand and he was holding the original Gashacon Bugvisor in beam mode, he fired multiple blasts at Lex but most of them hit the Buggle Driver.

"Pathetic!" Lex shouted but when he moved his arms away to look at Genm and Lazer Turbo, they had gone which made Lex chuckle. "They left like cowards? Why aren't I surprised?" Lex reverted back to normal then walked back towards his car, he got in it then drove back to his secret lab but what he didn't was that the screen on his Bugvisor Zwei was doing something weird.

_**That's the end of chapter 15 of For Our Future, how was it? Things are heating up, aren't they? Parad's with Nia, Brainy and J'onn to save some aliens, Emu and Poppy are with Kara and Alex, Kuroto and Kirya are working with Lena to stop Lex. Can the team stop Lex and his plans? Can Red Daughter be defeated?**_

_**Find out next time. Ciao!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 of For Our Future is here, how will the fight between Supergirl and Red Daughter go? Who will win the fight? I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

**National City:**

In Noonan's, Emu was sat in sitting area whilst drinking coffee as he was thinking about Kara and Red Daughter. He was thinking about something that Parad had told him: that both Kara and Red Daughter was the same person so that made Emu think that somehow she being controlled by Lex. Emu was about to call Sento when he heard people crying outside, he looked out the window to see Killbas walking towards the building so Emu ran outside as he equipped his Gamer Driver.

"Ex-Aid, we've got a score to settle!" Killbas shouted then shot webs out of her hands, Emu dodged out of the way and inserted Mighty Action X then transformed into Ex-Aid Level 2.

"Let's go!" Emu shouted, the two then ran towards each other and started fighting but Eve was playing dirty using webs to try and capture Emu. "I think I'll have use something fast to outrun those webs." Emu mumbled, he took out a red and yellow Gashat from the Slot Holder then remembered what the game was so he activated it and a little robotic burger gamer appeared.

"_Ju Ju Burger!" _The Gashat announced, the name of the game surprised Eve then she watched as Emu inserted the Gashat into the second slot then opened up the driver. _"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Bur~ger~! Burg~er~! JuJu Burger!" _Ex-Aid was now equipped with roller skates, a burger chestplate, a red ketchup bottle on the right arm and a yellow mustard bottle on the left arm.

"Let's see if you can beat me now!" Emu chuckled, he started skating as fast as he could. Eve was shooting webs but they were missing, she looked behind her in time for Emu to shoot ketchup and mustard in her face. "Taste that, you loser!" Emu shouted, he started skating so fast that he was a blur as he kept shooting ketchup and mustard at Eve until she slipped and fell over.

"I'm losing to a burger game?" Eve screamed as she tried getting up but kept falling down, Emu stopped then inserted the JuJu Burger Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot.

"_Gashat! Kimewaza!" _Emu started skating towards Eve then he jumped into the sky which caused many different burger ingredients to appear, Eve watched as Emu pressed the silver button to activate the finisher. _"JuJu Critical Strike!" _All the burger flew towards Killbas and wrapped around her, turning her into a giant cheese and bacon burger with Eve in the middle then it blew up and sending Eve flying into several black rubbish bags down an alley.

"That should warn you: don't judge a game by the name," Emu chuckled, he skated over to Eve and noticed that there was a Gashat near her. "What's this?" Emu picked it up and saw that it was a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat which confused him.

"I see that you've got a new form," Emu looked behind him to see Cronus walking towards him, Emu took out Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki then inserted them into the Gamer Driver. "I don't think so!" Cronus shouted, he pressed the buttons on the driver but nothing happened. "Why isn't Pause working?" Cronus asked, he kept trying to freeze time but nothing happened which made Emu smile so he only inserted Maximum Mighty X.

"_Maximum Gashat! Gachan! Level Max!" _Emu's Level 4 armor faded away just as a giant Ex-Aid head appeared, Emu jumped high into the sky. _"Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragan! Dagozuban!" _The standby jingle repeated several times as Emu flew high into the sky, Lex held up the Bugvisor Zwei in gun mode and started shooting Emu but they bounced off. Emu smacked the Ex-Aid head button down which caused the head to eat up Emu, the head then transformed into a huge suit of armor. _"Maximum Power~ X~!" _Ex-Aid was now in his Level 99 Maximum Gamer form, Ex-Aid and Cronus then started fighting but Killbas was back up.

"Look, it's my backstabbing friend," Killbas looked behind her to see Lena walking towards her with her Gamer Driver on her waist. "We've got a score to settle, Eve!" Lena shouted as she held up a pearl white and bronze Gashat then she activated it.

"_Taddle Legacy!" _Lena slowly inserted the Gashat into the first slot then opened the driver, causing a white tornado to wrap around Lena with feathers flying everywhere. _"Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezamaru Kishi! Taddle Leg~acy!" _Lena had transformed into Brave's Level 100 form just as the tornado and feathers hit Killbas, Cronus looked at his step sister walk towards Killbas whilst holding the Gashacon Sword in ice mode.

"I'll defeat you both for the people I hold close to me to have a future!" Lena shouted as she pointed the sword as Killbas, Eve started spider webs but somehow Brave's long white cape transformed into huge white wings and reflected the webs at both Cronus and Killbas. "Ex-Aid, I'll deal them! You go and help Supergirl with Red Daughter!" Lena shouted and Emu nodded, he jumped then flew away as he left Lena to deal with Lex and Eve.

"Lena, we don't have to fight," Cronus told her which made Brave's fists clench tight. "With this power, we can't get rid of those Kryptonians once and for all." That angered Lena that she pointed her sword at Eve which encased her in ice then she turned her sword at Lex.

"Lex, I can't let you harm Supergirl or any other aliens," Lena told her step brother as she started walking towards Lex. "Because of Supergirl, I've got a group of people I'm lucky to call my family and I will not let you harm them anymore!" Lena shouted as she snap in a circle and the cape sent feathers towards Lex which then blew up, Lex flew backwards into a car.

"You care a lot about your new family, don't you?" Lex chuckled as he stood up, Lena stood ready in case of more trouble. "I wonder how you would feel that one of your friends is holding a secret that will tear you about!" Cronus chuckled, Lena threw her sword to the side as she inserted the Taddle Legacy into the Kimewaza Slot then pressed the silver button.

"_Gashat! Kimewaza!" _Brave's cape transformed into huge white angelic wings then she started flying high into the sky, Cronus started shooting but the wings were reflecting away. _"Taddle Critical Strike!" _Lena then flew towards Cronus but then Killbas jumped to try and block but Lena's kick was too powerful and ended up hitting both of them, causing them to power down back to normal.

"We need to fall back!" Lex shouted as he held up his Bugvisor Zwei and teleported them away, leaving Brave to look around and think about what Lex said: besides Kara, who else was hiding a secret?

**Midvale:**

In the sky above Kara and Alex's parents' house was Supergirl and Red Daughter, they fighting with all their might until Supergirl punched Red Daughter down and she crash landed into the ground. Supergirl landed nearby and looked her copy which was wearing an upgraded version of the Kryptonite protection suit, she walked towards Red Daughter slowly.

"How do you think this ends for either one of us?" Supergirl asked as she was concerned about Red Daughter. "We're the same, we have the same powers!" Supergirl shouted, Red Daughter shook her head as she looked up at the hero.

"We're not exactly the same," Red Daughter shouted as she held up the left hand and it started glowing purple. "As you see, I'm evolved." Red Daughter smiled under the helmet, she punched Supergirl high into the sky then blasted her with her eye laser. Supergirl was screaming in pain until the beam exploded, the superhero flew into the ground just as the sky turned to black.

"Harun-El has made her stronger," Kara mumbled as she got back on to her feet, there was fire around her crater then Red Daughter flew in and punched the ground hard. "You may be stronger than me, but as long as I'm still breathing; I'll keep getting back up to fight." Supergirl shouted at Red Daughter as she stepped forward, the two started fighting again when Emu arrived on Lazer's Level 2 bike form. He jumped off just as the bike faded away and its data entered the Bakusou Bike Gashat.

"Trying to leave me behind?" Emu turned around and there was Sento who was wearing his Build Driver. "Remember the plan: I use Tank Tank to fight and hold Red Daughter then you use Maximum Mighty to save her." Sento remained and Emu nodded, they took out their Rider Gear and activated them: Sento shook the FullFull Bottle until he activated the Tank mode while Emu activated Maximum Mighty X.

"_Tank! Maximum Mighty X!" _The pair inserted their gear into their drivers and activated their transformation. _"Are you ready? Tank Tank! Yabei! Tuei!" _Sento had transformed into Build's Tank Tank form then charged towards the battle, Emu was flying into the sky then hovered in front of the giant Ex-Aid head. _"Level Max! Maximum Power~ X~!" _Emu landed on the ground in his Level 99 form then he started walking towards Kara and Sento to help with Red Daughter.

"Sento? Emu? What are you two doing here?" Kara asked as the two Riders pushed Red Daughter back and started fighting her. Kara watched Ex-Aid stopped fighting while Build kept fighting so Kara jumped in and fought alongside Sento.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are," Red Daughter shouted as she punched Kara and Sento back. "I'll still win." Red Daughter's fists glowed purple as she punched both Kara and Sento into the ground, Emu had just inserted the Maximum Mighty X Gashat into the Gashacon Keyslasher when Alex arrived and was running towards Red Daughter while holding the Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

"Let this work!" Emu shouted as he placed his finger on the trigger, he waited for when Red Daughter was in his eye line then pulled the trigger.

"_Kimewaza! Maximum Mighty Critical Finish!" _Emu pulled the trigger and the beam hit Red Daughter but it had also hit Alex. Both Alex and Red Daughter were into two yellow and pink spheres but it was doing something to both of them, the effect of Maximum Mighty's beam didn't last long as the spheres faded away and both of them fell on to the ground.

"Emu, what did you do?" Sento shouted as he looked up at Emu who had lowered the Keyslasher and inserted the Maximum Mighty X Gashat back into the Gamer Driver.

"I calculated that the reprogramming in Maximum Mighty wouldn't just work on Red Daughter," Emu told Sento and Kara, they looked at Alex who was standing up while rubbing her head. "I used the reprogramming to save Alex and give her back her real memories of Kara." Emu explained which made Kara smile, she ran over to Alex and helped her back on her feet.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, she wrapped her arms around Kara as she smiled. "I've missed you so much." Alex cried and Kara smiled as she looked at her sister.

"And I've really missed you." Kara cried as tears rolled down her face as Emu and Sento reverted back to normal and as Red Daughter stood up.

"You saved me?" Red Daughter asked as she looked at Emu and Sento with confusion. "After everything I've done, why?" She asked, Emu smiled then walked over to her.

"Because we all deserve a second chance," Emu explained which confused Red Daughter. "You were being manipulated by Lex Luthor so I used my powers to break you free." Emu explained which made Red Daughter look at the ground, she was thinking of what to do with her freedom.

"If Alex made me do this, then it's my responsibility to take him down," Red Daughter told the four which made them smile. "If you let me, I want to help save the world from Lex and anyone else who dares cause it harm." Red Daughter spoke up which made the others happy so they decided to head back to Eliza's to rest and heal up.

**30 minutes later:**

Kara, Alex, Emu and Sento had returned to Eliza's house along with Red Daughter, they were getting ready to head back to the city when Sento's phone started ringing: it was Ryuga so Sento answered it then put the call on speaker so that the others could hear it.

"Ryuga, did your research trip get you any usual information?" Sento asked as he turned around and faced the others.

"_Me and Kirya were digging through records and found something interesting," _Ryuga told the others which made them interested to know. _"The power core for Project: Claymore. It seemed that they had made a smaller version of it." _The others were puzzled and concerned about how small the new core was.

"Do you two have any idea how small we're talking about?" Alex asked, they waited for either Ryuga or Kirya to reply.

"_It says that it's small enough to power a Lexosuit." _Kirya called out which shocked the team until Emu spoke up.

"Or maybe increase the power of a certain Rider," Emu suggested which shocked the team, even Ryuga and Kirya. "If Lex uses the power core to power up Cronus, he could achieve Gamedeus Cronus: he could use any powers from our Gashats, create his own army and the Pause ability will be restored." Emu told the group which made them fear Lex and the power of Cronus more.

"_Emu, maybe mine and Kuroto's Gashat could do something about that," _Kirya spoke up which made Emu smile as he remembered it. _"We'll adjust it to wipe out the Gamedeus data so that Lex can only use Cronus' power." _Kirya informed them, Emu smiled as he was happy to know that they had something that could wipe out Gamedeus' data then the call ended so that the group could start discussing how to stop Eve, Lex, Lockwood, Baker and the Children Of Liberty as well as saving the abducted aliens.

_**Chapter 16 is ending here and I hope that you enjoyed the what's happened. So Red Daughter is now on the good side and Alex has regained her memories while Lex is trying to become the ultimate version of Cronus there is. Can the team beat all the bad guys and save the world?**_

_**Find out next time. See you all next time!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Welcome everyone to chapter 17 of For Our Future and the final battle is approaching. Who will win? Will the outcome change now that Red Daughter is on the good side? Let see. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Danvers house, Midvale:**

The team were getting ready to leave when they heard that the Kasnian forces were getting ready to invade so Red Daughter flew away to try and stop while the others headed back to National City. They needed to stop Lex before he could gain access to Gamedeus' powers but they got contacted by Parad: J'onn, Nia and Brainy had been captured by the Children Of Liberty.

**Shelley Island:**

J'onn and Nia had been taken to an engine room so some kind and were instructed to make sure that nothing was broken. Nia was upset that Parad had been taken away by some of Lex's men while she and J'onn were being used to repair a machine but something had happened to Brainy: he was acting like he was a completely emotionless person.

"Is everything alright, Nia?" J'onn asked and Nia nodded, she moved closer to J'onn to tell him what she saw in her vision.

"That final battle between Lex and the others I told you about?" Nia reminded and J'onn nodded. "It's today and unless they can find a way to beat Lex, the ending will be the same." J'onn was now worried as the outcome was that everyone died but he had faith that if anyone could change their fates, it was the heroes of National City.

**L-Corp:**

Kara, Alex, Emu and Sento had returned to National City and went to see Lena but when they got to the office, they were surprised to see Brainiac with her. Lena ran to Kara and hugged her which made the Super smile, Emu and Sento sat on the couch while Alex stood next to Brainy.

"Kara! Thank Rao you're okay!" Lena cried, Kara smiled then the two kissed for a moment. "I thought Red Daughter had killed you." Lena sniffled, Kara held Lena's shoulders then shook her head.

"She didn't kill me that was thanks to Emu," Kara told Lena then the two looked at Emu who was holding up the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. "He saved Red Daughter from Lex's control as well as giving Alex back her real memories." Kara smiled, Lena walked over to Emu as he stood up then the friends hugged while Kara and Alex hugged.

"Kara, I've got something for you," Lena turned and looked at her fiancée which surprised Kara, she walked over to her computer and typed in a password. The big screen in Lena's office turned on and showed all of Kara's evidence against the President and Lex. "I copied all of your evidence and backed it up. I hid it so well that no one could find it, not even Brainy." Lena explained which made Kara happy, the team were about to talk about a plan when they noticed Emu acting unusual as he looked at the window.

"Emu, what's wrong?" Sento asked, he and the others walked in front of Emu to see that his eyes were red: he and Parad were talking mentally to each other. "Looks like he's talking to Parad, let's leave them alone." Sento suggested and the others agreed, they got back to planning how to take down Lex and Eve until the door opened and in walked Lena's new secretary, she handed Lena an envelope then opened it.

"It's an invitation to the White House from Lex," Lena told the team which shocked them. "This could be a trap but at the same time, I could get some information for my fiancée's next article." Lena smiled as she winked at Kara, she then walked off to head to the White House while Emu had taken out his phone and started dialing a phone number.

**City streets:**

Ben Lockwood and his men were waiting as one of his Children Of Liberty had walked out of the DEO, he was dressed up as a DEO agent while carrying a huge metal briefcase. He handed it to Ben Lockwood who was looking at the top of the case, it had the letters GD on it which made Lockwood smile.

"Looks like the tables have turned," Ben smiled, he and his men were about to leave the area when several huge spheres came flying from the sky and landed in front of them. "What now?" Ben asked as his men took out several handguns, they watched as the spheres opened up to reveal several figures in multiple coloured suits: there were two reds, orange, gold, black, silver and green. "Who are you two?" Lockwood asked, he opened the briefcase and took out the contents being a Gamer Driver along with a white and blue Rider Gashat.

"We're the saviors that will save anyone in trouble," The red figure with the lion head on his helmet shouted as he pointed at Lockwood, the others nodded as they stepped forward. "We're Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!" Lockwood smirked as he put on the Gamer Driver then activated the Gashat.

"_Hurricane Ninja!" _The Kyurangers were surprised to see that Lockwood had a Gamer Driver, they watched him inserted the Gashat then opened it up. _"Gacchan! Level Up! Makimaki! Tatsumaki! Hurricane Ninja!" _Ben Lockwood had transformed into Kamen Rider Fuma; a silver, orange and blue ninja styled ninja with white spiky hair on the helmet but then the Gashat started glowing as Lockwood's men then transformed into similar suits as him but without a Gamer Driver.

"I like this now!" Lockwood shouted, he and his men charged towards the seven Kyurangers then they started fighting with all their might. The red leader ran towards Lockwood as he pulled out a huge sword and jumped high into the sky.

"Super Star! Shishi Red!" The leader shouted as he slashed Lockwood away, the orange Kyuranger then used his scorpion tail to hit Lockwood.

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!" The orange figure shouted as he pulled out his spear and slashed Lockwood followed by a huge black bucky figure.

"Ring Star! Oushi Black!" The black figure shouted as he threw one of Lockwood's men and they got shot by the gold Kyuranger with a crossbow then slashed by a silver Kyuranger with a sickle.

"Trick-star! Tenbin Gold!" Both gold and silver double kicked one of Lockwood's men into a tree.

"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!" The silver Kyuranger shouted as he snapped his fingers which caused several of Lockwood's men to freeze in their place. Somehow, the frozen men were getting slashed by an invisible opponent until they became visible and turned out to be a green female Kyuranger.

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!" The shinobi shouted as she used her sword as a whip and hit all the Fuma clones. Then a red and black Kyuranger jumped in with a sword and shield and threw a fire blade at Lockwood.

"Space Bu-star! Houou Soldier!" The Kyuranger shouted as he held his shield up to block a dagger from hitting Chameleon Green. The small team then reunited together and watched as Lockwood and his men got back together and prepared for another attack. The Kyurangers nodded then raised their left and pushed the small globes on their devices, they flipped a small piece down and it formed a trigger then they held it.

"_Galaxy!" _The Kyurangers aimed their blasters at Lockwood and his men who started running towards the seven heroes. Shishi Red nodded at his teammates then they pulled the triggers and fired a rainbow blast at their opponents.

"All Star Crush!" The team shouted as the huge blast hit the opponents and sent flying into several parked cars. Shishi Red stepped forward and looked directly at Lockwood but before he could say anything, an explosion knocked the Kyurangers off their feet and Killbas had appeared from the smoke.

"Lockwood, Mister Luthor would like a word with you," Killbas spoke, she offered her hand and helped Lockwood back on to his feet. They were about to leave when Emu, Sento and Alex had arrived in their base forms and Emu helped the Kyurangers back on to their feet. "Seems like you'll have to wait till later for this fight." Killbas chuckled as she snapped her fingers then she and Lockwood disappeared while leaving the three Riders and the seven Kyurangers.

"Who are you guys?" Alex asked as she, Sento and Emu reverted back to normal. The Kyurangers removed the globes from their braces and reverted to their normal forms then Emu walked over and shook hands with the man who was Shishi Red.

"Alex, Sento; these are my space friend, the Kyurangers," Emu introduced to the pair, Shishi Red smiled as he waved. "Introduce yourselves." Emu told the team and they nodded so Shishi Red stepped forward and waved.

"Name's Lucky, Shishi Red," The cheerful man smiled, he then held out his hand as a short woman wearing black leggings, a blue skirt and a white t-shirt stepped forward and held Lucky's hand. "This is Hammie, my girlfriend and Chameleon Green." A man wearing grey trousers, a black t-shirt and had an orange scorpion tail behind him.

"Stinger, Sasori Orange," Stinger introduced then a huge black and silver robotic bull stepped forward and nodded. "This is my best friend, Champ." Champ then waved and patted Stinger on the shoulder. Next up was a gold and blue robot and a man dressed mainly in silver.

"The name's Balance and this is Naga, we're the ultimate duo!" Balance shouted, he and Naga gave each other a high five then stood back to back with their arms crossed. Finally, there was a man wearing black trousers, black t-shirt and a long red overcoat.

"And my name is Tsurugi Ohtori," Tsurugi told the two, he then stepped forward and continued talking. "Emu called us here to help with the fight against Lex Luthor and now your new enemy, Ben Lockwood." Tsurugi told Sento and Alex, the team then headed towards the DEO to discuss more about the situation.

**Secret lab:**

A door opened and in walked Killbas with Ben Lockwood walking closely behind her, Killbas powered down and changed back into Eve just as Lex Luthor walked in. He sat down in front of his computer and looked up at Lockwood who didn't look too sure about Mister Luthor.

"Ben Lockwood, I've seen you and what you fight for; I'm impressed," Lex smiled which surprised Ben, he stood up against a wall and listened to Lex. "How would you like to help me get rid of every alien on this planet?" Lex asked which got Ben's attention, he nodded at Lex then took a step forward.

"You're offering a partnership or alliance?" Ben asked curiously, Lex smiled as he stood up and walked towards Ben while Eve walked away to make sure the big plan was ready.

"A partnership, of course," Lex smiled as he held out his left hand with the right one out for Ben to see that he wasn't tricking him. "See? I want us to work together because combining my ideas and your army, we can defeat them and Earth will be free of aliens." Lex told Ben who was now smiling, the two then shook hands as they were now together going to rid the Earth of all aliens.

**DEO:**

Meanwhile, the Kyurangers were waiting in the command room while Tsurugi and Lucky were in the briefing room with Kara, Alex, Emu and Sento to tell why they were on Earth. Balance and Naga were sat on the floor getting bored of waiting, Stinger and Champ were talking about how they were going to deal with the fights to come, Hammie was leaning against a wall whilst playing with a necklace around her neck.

"How long are they going to be?" Balance asked as he started staring at the ceiling then Naga copied him. "They've been talking for about 15 minutes, can they hurry up?" The team waited for the meeting to be over. Back in the briefing room, Tsurugi had stood up and walked over to Alex then looked at Sento.

"Sento, the reason we're here is at Emu asked us for help," Tsurugi started explaining, Sento leant against the wall and waited for more information. "Emu wanted us to help because you're losing your transformation abilities." Tsurugi finished, Sento was confused until Kuroto walked in with a tablet which made data about Sento and Ryuga.

"It seemed that after we saved you and Ryuga; Lex had found a way to extract most of your transformation power," Kuroto explained which shocked everyone, Sento picked up the tablet and read the results. "You and Ryuga got enough power for one last transformation but you used your last chance to help Emu save Red Daughter." Kuroto added, the news shocked everyone but it hit Sento the worse: he was no longer Build.

"I'll inform Ryuga," Sento got up then took out his phone to tell Ryuga about the news. "I'll help here to see if I can find a way to take out Lex's Pause ability." Sento told the team then left the room to call Ryuga while the others went to see the other Kyurangers in the command room.

"Guys!" Lucky shouted and the other Kyurangers looked up. "We'll be helping the DEO and the Riders fight Lex, we can't let him or anyone like him win." Lucky told them and the others agreed, they all then gathered around the huge table to start planning their attack against Lex and to save all the aliens.

_**I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter as I've added more characters as I'm going to make things better than how it went in the show. The extra characters are from the Super Sentai show; Uchu Sentai Kyuranger but I didn't add all 12, I've only added 7 of them but I've got a plan for later on which involves them.**_

_**So Red Daughter has gone to stop Lex alone, Sento and Ryuga have lost their transformation abilities, Lockwood has become a Rider and now working with Lex. Can 7 Kyurangers, 7 Riders, Martian Manhunter, Dreamer and Brainiac stop Lex, Lockwood and everyone else?**_

_**Find out next time! Bye for now!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The final battle is approaching and now there are more help from Emu's space friends, the team should be able to defeat Lex and his army. Let's see if they can win.**_

**White House, Washington DC:**

Lena had arrived at the White House and before she was about to enter, she looked behind her to see that Poppy had arrived with two of the Kyurangers being Naga and Balance. Lena then walked into the White House while the trio sneaked around the back thanks to Balance hacking the security cameras. They hid in the blushes until Lena gave them a signal that she was in trouble.

**Meanwhile:**

At Shelley Island, Lena and J'onn had got to a control room thanks to J'onn's friends causing a distraction. J'onn was trying to disable the power dampens while Nia was holding off the guards until the building shook and a huge hole appeared in the ceiling, a red and black figure jumped down along with an orange figure and a black figure.

"Stinger, Champ, let's help our friends with these pains." The red and black figure suggested; it was the Houou Soldier with Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. The trio then ran towards the guards and helped Dreamer who was confused as she didn't know who any of those guys were.

"Who are you guys?" Dreamer asked as she joined the three Kyurangers in the fight, Stinger jumped over Champ in time to take down a guard with an electric baton.

"We're friends of Ex-Aid, he sent us here to help you," Stinger told Nia as he used his scorpion tail to hit a guard away from J'onn. "Trust us, we're on your side." Stinger told Nia and J'onn, the two nodded then Dreamer got back to fighting while J'onn had successfully hacked the power dampeners.

"Everyone's free, we now have to shut this down!" J'onn shouted then the five started running towards the power core and hoped to take it down.

**Outside the base:**

At the entrance of the Shelley Island base stood Alex, Supergirl, James, Emu, Parad, Lucky and Hammie. Lucky and Hammie activated their Shishi and Chameleon Kyutamas then inserted them into their Seiza Blasters.

"_Shishi Kyutama! Chameleon Kyutama!" _The pair pushed the Kyutama forward then flipped down the trigger. _"Seiza Change!" _Lucky and Hammie pulled the triggers then their bodies glowed as they transformed into Shishi Red and Chameleon Green while Emu, Alex and Parad had transformed into their Rider forms.

"Look who's here to stop us!" The team looked behind them to see Ben Lockwood with a Gamer Driver on and the Hurricane Ninja Gashat in his hand. "Me and Lex Luthor are working together to rid the Earth of all aliens so that it goes back to the rightful people: the Human Race." Lockwood told them then inserted his Gashat and opened it up.

"_Gachan! Level Up! Hurricane Ninja!" _Lockwood had transformed into Kamen Rider Fuma and his men had transformed into his Ninja Players. Both sides then started fighting while Para-DX ran inside the base to find Nia as he had to tell her how he felt about her before he lost the chance. Lucky and Emu were working together to fight Lockwood, they were in sync the entire time they fought until more Ninja Player arrived and threw shurikens at everyone.

"Thanks to Mister Luthor, you can't us from saving this planet!" Lockwood shouted, Lucky removed his Shishi Kyutama then took out a huge red and white Kyutama which had a blue ring around the middle.

"This planet is just for Humans, it's for everyone who cares about it!" Lucky shouted as he got up on to his feet. "We take down anyone who dares attack this planet even if they're from here!" Lucky shouted, he held the huge Kyutama which made Hammie's eyes widen.

"The Saiko Kyutama?" Hammie asked, Lucky nodded then activated it which caused the sky to glow rainbow colours.

"_What's Up?" _Lucky then inserted the Saiko Kyutama on to the Seiza Blaster which caused it to flash rainbow colours when Lucky pressed the blue button to activate its true power. _"Saiko Kyutama! Super Seiza Change!" _Lucky then span the blue ring which caused the sky to shine rainbow colours while he glowed white until his red suit became white with multi coloured jewels on his chest and a huge red star and two long white capes on his back.

"Miracle Star! Shishi Red Orion!" Lucky shouted, everyone was impressed with form then they got back up and stood alongside him. Emu and Alex then both transformed into their final forms being Hyper Muteki and Bang Bang Simulations. The team then charged towards Lockwood and his men and resumed their fight to buy the team on the inside more time to get all the aliens to a safe place.

**Washington DC:**

Lena and her mother, Lillian were having champagne with Lex in the Oval Office while she was listening to Lex's plan to blow up Argo City but what Lex didn't know was that Lena had a device that allowed Poppy, Naga and Balance to hear and record everything so that they could use it to tell the team.

"You know if you wanted to kill me, then why not ask Lena to do it?" Lex asked Lillian who then looked at her daughter who was clenching her fists.

"While I'm here listening to you speak rubbish, I could somewhere else planning my wedding," Lena told her family then looked at her mother. "And before you ask, I'm going to tell you their name because one of you two could go after them and do something to them." Lena then sat back and looked at the ceiling as she was waiting for the signal from the team outside but it seemed the plan had changed at Eve stormed into the office.

"Lex, there's an issue at Shelley Island." Eve told Lex then held up a tablet which showed Houou Soldier, Oushi Black, Sasori Orange, Dreamer, J'onn and Para-DX taking down several guards and heading towards the generator.

"Make sure they don't leave!" Lex shouted as he inserted his Rider Chronicle Gashat and transformed into Kamen Rider Chronos then he teleported away. Lena stood up and was about to put on her Driver when Eve kicked it away and transformed into Killbas.

"Don't even think about it," Eve told Lena as she took out Sento's Drill Crusher and pointed it at her. "You're not getting out of here until Lex comes back." Eve told both Lillan and Lena, she was about kick Lena were two lasers flew in and hit Eve: it was Naga and Balance who were pointing their Seiza Blasters at her.

"Don't think so, Spidey!" Balance shouted as he and Naga kicked two guards away who then transformed into Ride Players thanks to Lex giving them Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats. "Shall we do this, Naga?" Balance asked as he elbowed his best friend in the arm, Naga smiled and nodded.

"Let's show her our amazing combi skills, Balance!" Naga agreed, the pair took out their Kyutamas then inserted them on to their Seiza Blasters and pushed them forwards.

"_Hebitsukai Kyutama! Tenbin Kyutama! Seiza Change!" _The two Kyurangers then started fighting Eve as they pulled the triggers in their blasters to activate their transformation. Naga had transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Balance had transformed into Tenbin Gold as the pair jumped out the window with Eve while Lena had picked her Driver then transformed into Brave's Level 100 form.

"Let's do this together!" Brave shouted, Poppy had joined them in her Rider form just as several Ride Players showed up with daggers. "Can you two deal with the soldiers?" Lena asked Balance and Naga, the duo nodded then ran towards the guards while Lena and Poppy fought Eve.

**Shelley Island:**

Meanwhile, the battle inside the base was becoming harder as while J'onn and Nia were using their powers to try and overload the machine while Stinger, Champ,Tsurugi and Parad were dealing with the guards who had become Ninja Players. It didn't take them long to take them down and revert them back to normal but then they heard screaming: it was Nia and J'onn screaming in pain as they were using their powers but it was no good.

"NIA!" Parad shouted, he ran towards Nia and dropped the Parabragun as he was worried about her. "Don't give up, Nia! I believe you as you're amazing, strong and kind and I love you! I love you, Nia Nal!" Parad shouted then he picked up his weapon and pointed it at the generator. "Kyurangers, let's lend them our power too!" Parad shouted and the three nodded; Tsurugi inserted the sword back into the sword, Stinger and Champ pushed their Kyutamas backwards twice on their Seiza Blasters and Parad had inserted his Dual Gashat into his Parabragun.

"_Galaxy! Dual Gashatto! Kimewaza!" _The four heroes then got ready to hit the generator with their finishers then they pulled the triggers on their weapons. _"Perfect Critical Finisher!" _The four then fired their powerful blasts at the generator.

"All Star Crush!" Tsurugi, Stinger and Champ shouted as their attacks hit the generator and blew it up, the blast sent a shockwave which sent the team flying but Parad had caught Nia in time which meant he hit the wall and Nia didn't.

"It's down!" Champ shouted, the team were happy then they heard something banging down at the other end of the hall. "Partner, let's go and check it out." Champ called over and Stinger nodded while Tsurugi and Parad checked on J'onn and Nia, the pair had their weapons out; Stinger was using the Kyu Spear and Champ was using the Kyu Axe.

"Champ, look," Stinger pointed with his spear: it was Red Daughter and she was still in one of the alien transferring pods. "Let's get her out of it!" Stinger shouted and Champ agreed then he grabbed the pod and tore it in half while Stinger caught the weakened Red Daughter.

"I got to move; Lex was to kill Supergirl himself." Red Daughter told the pair, Stinger and Champ then helped Red Daughter walk over to the rest of the team.

"She's weak, me and Stinger will get her outside," Champ told Tsurugi who nodded then watched Stinger and Champ help Red Daughter outside while the others followed close behind.

**Outside the base:**

The fight against Lockwood's improved army was getting tougher as more of them kept showing up until the team got backup in the form of J'onn, Dreamer, Para-DX, Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. The good guys were finally winning until a huge explosion hit the teams, they all looked at the explosion to see that it was Chronos and Supergirl charged towards him and they teleported away.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted as she kicked a Ninja Player away and shot them with her shoulder cannons, Lucky then held up his hand which caused a huge fireball to hit Lockwood and his team backwards then he turned to face Alex and the others.

"Don't worry, we'll help her!" Lucky shouted then he nodded at Emu who nodded back, everyone watched as Lucky used his powers to create a blue portal then he and Emu ran through it which would take them to Kara's location but then Red Daughter flew past everyone and entered the portal before it closed.

**White House:**

Back in DC, the fight against Killbas was coming to an end as all of Ride Player guards had been taken down thanks to Naga and Balance. Now all that was left to defeat Eve so Balance and Poppy fell back and started shooting Eve while Naga and Lena were attacking with the Gashacon Sword and Kyu Sickle.

"Naga, use your other Kyutama!" Balance shouted over and Naga nodded, he held up his Seiza Blaster but his Kyutama changed: the silver had changed to purple and the silver globe had changed to black. Naga then pushed the newly coloured Kyutama forward to activate the transformation mode.

"_Dark Kyutama! Seiza Change!" _Naga then pulled the trigger which then added a red and purple garb on to his base form: Naga had transformed into Hebitsukai Metal, his powered up form. Naga and Lena fought together with all their might, they had weakened Eve then Poppy and Balance shot her multiple times.

"Lena, let's finish this together." Naga suggested and Lena nodded just as Balance and Poppy walked over to join them, they all then got ready to use their finishers: Lena and Naga was getting ready to slash, Balance was pointing his crossbow at Eve while Poppy had jumped into the sky.

"_Galaxy! Gashatto! Kimewaza!" _Poppy flew in first and kicked Eve in the chest which made her struggle to stand up. _"Critical Crews-Aid!" _Balance was next as he pulled the trigger and shot multiple energy arrows which hit Eve and never missed. Finally, Naga and Lena ran towards Eve and double slashed Killbas which caused her to blow up but Eve survived but the driver was destroyed.

"No! NO!" Eve screamed, she was angry that her driver was destroyed then she looked up at the two Riders and the two Kyurangers. "I will get you for this!" Eve screamed and it was at that moment that the police arrived and arrested Lena while the four heroes left the scene just as Naga's and Balance's Kyu Voyagers arrived and flew away towards Shelley Island to join the others but Naga's Hebitsukai Voyager flew towards the direction of Kara's location.

_**I'm leaving chapter 18 on a cliffhanger as the final battle against Lex is approaching and he's going to be fighting Lucky, Emu, Kara and others. Will they win or will Lex win? Will Kara and Lena ever get married? How will things between Parad and Nia go? **_

_**Find out next time on For Our Future! See you all next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Welcome everyone to the final battle between Lex and Lockwood against the Kamen Riders, the Superfriends and the Kyurangers. Who will win this final fight? Will Kara and Lena finally be able to get married? I hope you enjoy this chapter and what's to come.**_

**Shelley Island:**

As Lucky, Emu, Kara and Red Daughter had gone to fight to Lex for the last time, the others stayed behind to fight Lockwood and his men for what hoped to be the final time. Tsurugi, Alex, Nia and J'onn were fighting Lockwood while the others fought the soldiers until Balance and Poppy arrived.

"Backups arrived!" Nia shouted to the others which the team smile but Ben wasn't happy as he and his men were losing to the heroes.

"I will not lose to you lot!" Lockwood screamed as he flew his batons at the heroes but Balance, Nia, Alex and Parad shot the batons back towards Ben and his men.

"Time to end this with a legendary finisher!" Tsurugi shouted and the heroes nodded so they jumped backwards and got ready to hit them with their most powerful attacks while J'onn ran over to help James.

"_Galaxy!" _Tsurugi inserted his sword into the shield while Hammie, Stinger, Champ, Balance pointed their Seiza Blasters at them. _"Gatchon! Gachan! Kimewaza! Bang Bang Critical Fire!" _Alex pointed all of the Simulation Gamer's cannons at the army of Ninja players while Parad stood next Nia and inserted his Gashat into the Parabragun. _"Dual Gashatto! Kimewaza! Perfect Critical Finish!" _The gun mode of the Parabragun started flashing multiple colours as Parad aimed it carefully then the team nodded together as they got ready to fire their blasts.

"Legendary All Star Blast!" All the heroes shouted as they all fired multiple coloured blasts at Lockwood and his army, the blast was so powerful that it cancelled Lockwood Rider transformation and destroyed the Hurricane Ninja Gashat.

"How is this possible?" Lockwood asked, he looked at his men to see that all of his men were back to normal. "I had the power! I won't give this planet over to you, alien scum!" Lockwood shouted but then several gold wires flew into the air and attached to Ben and his men, they started to remove all traces of Harun-El from Ben and all of his men.

"Sucks to be you right now!" Balance told Lockwood before the former Agent Liberty passed out unconscious. "Let's hope that the others are having luck with Lex." Balance spoke up as he injected the Harun-El into a container while Champ held it.

**Meanwhile:**

Inside an empty warehouse, a huge fight between Red Daughter, Kara, Lucky and Emu against Lex was taking place but they were losing terribly as Lex had evolved: all the green on the Cronus form had changed to gold and he was armed with a black and bronze claw shield and tail sword.

"You four don't stand a chance against me!" Lex shouted, he held up the sword then sent a silver burning slash towards the four heroes which sent them flying and it had cancelled both Lucky's and Emu's transformations. "Time to end this!" Lex shouted, he started walking towards Kara with his sword held up in and just as he was about to strike, a sword and sickle flew in and slashed the sword out of Lex's hand.

"We're not out yet!" The four looked up to see Lena in her Rider form and Naga in his Hebitsukai Metal form, they picked up their weapons then started fighting Lex until they got smacked away by Lex's claw shield which caused both Lena and Naga to power down. "What is this power?" Lena asked as she crawled over to Kara and helped her and Red Daughter onto their feet while Emu helped both Lucky and Naga up onto their feet.

"Give up as my power is far greater than any of yours!" Lex shouted as he held his hand out and the sword flew back towards him. "Even with your ultimate forms, you're no match for me!" Lex then started laughing, the six heroes nodded together then they all fired a blast which hit Lex's helmet.

"We may be weaker than you but no matter how many times we lose!" Kara shouted as she pointed at Lex, the others nodded as they stood ready for a fight.

"Lex, we'll change your fate with our hands!" Emu shouted, he then nodded at Lucky, Lena and Naga and they nodded. "Let's go!" Emu shouted as he held up Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki Gashats, Lena held up the Taddle Legacy Gashat, Lucky held up the Saiko Kyutama and Naga held the Dark Kyutama then they activated them.

"_Maximum Mighty X! Hyper Muteki! Taddle Legacy! What's Up?" _Emu and Lena inserted their Gashats into the Gamer Drivers while Lucky and Naga inserted the Kyutamas onto their Seiza Blasters. _"Maximum Gashatto! Docking! Gashatto! Saiko Kyutama! Super Seiza Change! Dark Kyutama! Seiza Change!" _The four heroes then activated their transformations into their final forms. _"Bakkān! Mu~te~ki! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d! Taddle Leg~acy!" _Emu was now Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Lena was Brave Legacy Gamer, Lucky was Shishi Red Orion and Naga was Hebitsukai Metal while Kara and Red Daughter was still in their suits.

"Lex, it's time to test your luck!" Lucky shouted and the others nodded then they split up; Lucky and Emu ran to the left, Lena and Naga ran to the right while Kara and Red Daughter stood still and fired their eye lasers at Cronus, they damaged the Pause ability which made the team smile.

"Now!" Lucky shouted then the Riders and the Kyurangers jumped and slashed Lex, his sword shattered then Kara and Red Daughter flew in and punched Lex as hard as they could. "Try and dodge this now, Lex." Lucky shouted, the Saiko Kyutama flashed white then several Kyu Swords appeared and rained down on Lex, the attack shattered the claw shield and the Cronus form changed back to green and black.

"Gamedeus power is gone? How?" Lex shouted, he looked up to see the six heroes standing together then they got ready to hit Lex with their most powerful attacks: Emu was holding the Gashacon Keyslasher, Lena was holding the Gashacon Sword while Kara and Red Daughter's eyes started glowing purple and Lucky and Naga pointed their Seiza Blasters at him.

"_Kimewaza! Galaxy! All Star!" _The sky above started glowing rainbow colours just as Lucky activated the Saiko Kyutama's final attack, the team then stood close together to increase the power of the finisher. _"Hyper Critical Sparking! Taddle Critical Finish! All Star Galaxy!" _The six heroes then nodded together just as Lex jumped into the sky and activated his finisher attack. _"Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!" _Cronus was flying towards the six but then he was jumped scared when he heard the six shout.

"Ultimate All Star Critical Cannon!" The six heroes shouted as the blast fired and hit Lex which sent him flying high into the sky, the six then jumped after Lex and attacked him at the speed of light: Lucky and Emu slashed first, Lena and Naga slashed next then Kara and Red Daughter kicked him down towards the ground. Cronus hit the ground and exploded just as the six landed, they looked at Lex as he stood up and noticed that his driver was sparking.

"Lex, it's over!" Lena shouted as she stepped forward, she held her hand out as she hoped that Lex would hand over the Cronus gear but he shook his head.

"I won't stop until they are dead!" Lex shouted as he pointed at both Kara and Red Daughter, he pulled out the Gamedeus sword but then he was being attacked from multiple sides: he was surrounded by all the Kyurangers' and Riders' weapons pointing at him.

"I wouldn't move," Lucky told Lex as he was now holding his Kyu Sword and Lena's Gashacon Sword, Lex didn't listen and started running towards the two Kryptonians but was stopped then all the weapons fired energy attacks at him then followed by Lucky double slashing him. "You're out of luck, Lex." Lucky spoke as he started walking towards Lex, he activated the Saiko Kyutama which caused every star constellation to light up then he span the blue ring.

"_All Star Galaxy!" _All the constellations then fired a blast at Lex which caused him to power down, his Buggle Driver fell to the ground and blew up and the Chronicle Gashat broke into several pieces.

"Lex, time to take you in," Supergirl spoke up as she walked towards him but Lex shook his head as he tried to stand up. "Lex, you've lost. Please, give yourself up." Supergirl tried to persuade him but Lex shook his head, he was about to get up and run but Lucky opened up a portal and Lena jumped through it to tackle Lex.

"I won't allow you to cause any more harm to anyone else!" Lena shouted at Lex, she reached behind her and pulled out a pair of handcuffs then she cuffed Lex. "You're going away for a long time, brother." Lena told Lex as she powered down as Lucky, Emu and Naga powered down too. It wasn't long until the DEO arrived and took Lex away just as the other half of the team showed up, they all walked towards the helicopter then they flew back towards the city while Kara and Red Daughter flew alongside.

**DEO:**

It had been a few hours since the defeat of Lex Luthor and while Sento and Ryuga had left to go back home and see their friends and family, the other heroes stayed behind with Red Daughter as J'onn, Alex, Kara, Emu, and Lucky were discussing about Red Daughter in the briefing room.

"How long do I have to wait for them to decide?" Red Daughter asked as she walked around in circles, she wanted to know what they were going to do about her. Hammie walked over to Red Daughter then patted her on the shoulder, Red Daughter looked at Hammie who was smiling.

"Don't worry, Red," Hammie smiled as she tried to cheer up Red Daughter. "If they don't accept you, I know that we'll love to have you as a team member." Hammie told Red Daughter who was smiling then Naga, Balance, Stinger, Champ and Tsurugi nodded at Red Daughter. Moments later, the Kyurangers along with Lena and Red Daughter looked up to see Lucky, Emu, Alex, J'onn and Kara walk down the stairs and walked towards the group,

"Well? Am I to be arrested?" Red Daughter asked as she looked at the ground, Hammie stood by Red Daughter then the rest of the Kyurangers did. Kara walked towards Red Daughter then held out her left hand, Red Daughter then slowly extended her left hand and took hold of Kara's hand.

"You're not being charged, Red Daughter," Kara smiled which caused everyone to cheer. "You were being controlled by Lex, you're as much a victim as the aliens he was using." Kara told Red Daughter which made her smile then the two hugged each other, everyone was happy to see that Red Daughter was happy.

"All we need to do is create an identity for you." Alex smiled, everyone noticed that Balance and Naga were working on a screen which was coming out of Balance's hand. "What are you two doing?" Alex asked, Balance and Naga placed a finger over their lips then got back to the work they were doing until Balance held up his hand and showed a photo of Red Daughter's face and a new identity for her.

"Me and Naga just created an identity for Red Daughter," Balance announced as he projected it on the big screens. "Meet Karen Danvers; a normal citizen and the adopted sister of Kara and Alex." Balance explained to the team which made everyone smile, they looked at Kara and Karen who were both smiling.

"And there's more," Everyone turned around to see Stinger, Champ and Lena holding a box then they handed it to Red Daughter, she opened it to reveal a suit similar to Kara's but instead of it being blue, it was white. "Stinger redesigned Kara's suit, do you like it?" Champ asked, Karen smiled and nodded then she flew off to try it on. Few minutes later, all the teams looked at the stairs to see a red and white dressed Red Daughter with her hair down on her left side.

"How do I look?" Karen asked with a smile on her face, everyone smiled and nodded then Kara walked over to her.

"You look great, Power Girl," Kara spoke which confused Karen until Hammie stepped forward with a smile. "Power Girl sounds more heroic than Red Daughter, don't you agree?" Kara asked and Karen nodded, she then looked at Alex who was standing next to Kara.

"Time for a sister hug," Alex suggested as she looked at Kara then Karen, the three sisters then hugged each other which made everyone smile. "Everyone, go home and get some sleep. We all deserve it after all these fights we've had." Alex spoke up which made everyone smile then they left but then Emu noticed that there was someone missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Parad?" Emu asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea where Parad had disappeared to but they all that Parad was tough enough to take care of himself.

**Noonan's:**

What none of the team knew was that at Noonan's, Parad was out on a date with Nia which the pair was enjoying. Parad was feeling nervous as this was his first date but it was the same for Nia but despite the nerves, the pair decided to enjoy their first date together.

"For a first date, this is great," Nia smiled as she looked at Parad who smiled back. "Parad, you're a great guy and I've loved being around you." Nia told him as she reached with her right hand and held Parad's hand which made the pair smile.

"The feelings mutual, Nia," Parad replied back which made Nia blush. "Every time I look at you, I ask myself: What kind of person would be stupid enough to not date this beautiful woman?" Parad asked which made Nia blush, her cheeks were so red that they matched Kara's cape.

"For someone who's never dated, that was a good pickup line," Nia chuckled, Parad smiled at the reply as the pair looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

_**That's the end of chapter 19 but not the end of For Our Future as there's one thing left: Kara and Lena's wedding! I've hoped that you've enjoyed this story from the beginning to here. Hope to see you all for the finale of For Our Future.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is the final chapter to For Our Future and it's time for the day we've all been looking forward to: the wedding of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. I hope you enjoy the final chapter and hope to see you all again!**_

**Few months later:**

It had three long months but Kara and Lena were ready to have their wedding and they had everything sorted: Lucky was going to perform the ceremony as he was a king, Kara's Maid Of Honor was Alex while Lena's was Poppy who was in her human form with brunette hair. The wedding was taking place outside Kara's old home in Midvale on a beach and thanks to the Kyurangers, everything was set up and all the guests had showed up. Kelly and James had showed up, as well as Karen, Parad, Nia, Brainy, Emu, Kirya and Kuroto. They had even invited some of their friends from Earth-1 like Barry, Iris, Oliver, Felicity, Caitlin, Ralph, Cisco, John, Lyla, Dinah, Laurel and Wally.

**Wedding:**

Kara was standing at the front of the aisle whilst wearing a short white dress which went down to her knees. She was waiting at the front of the aisle with Lucky and Alex as they were waiting for the wedding to begin then Stinger stood up and walked over by the altar, he then started singing a song he knew called "Sasori Za No Uta" which made everyone smile.

"Stinger's an amazing singer." Nia whispered to Parad and he nodded in agreement then everyone looked behind them to see Lena walking up the aisle in a long white dress with Poppy behind her in a short pink dress and a white rose in her hair. Everyone watched at Lena walked up the aisle and towards Kara until they stood side by side at the altar with Lucky, Stinger walked back to his seat between Champ and Laurel.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of Kara Elizabeth Danvers and Lena Kieran Luthor," Lucky announced which made the happy couple smile at each other. "And since I've been asked by Kara to skip the unnecessary bits and get straight to important part," Lucky told all the guests and smiled at Kara who smiled and nodded back. "Do you, Kara Danvers, take Lena Luthor to be your wife?" Lucky asked as he looked as Kara with a smile, Kara then turned to Lena who was holding a ring in her hand.

"I do." Kara answered as a tear rolled down her face with a smile, Lena smiled back as she slid the ring on to Kara's finger then Lucky spoke again.

"Do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Danvers to be your wife?" Lucky asked, Lena could see that Kara was holding a ring in her hand then Lena nodded.

"I do with all my heart." Lena responded, she crying with tears of happiness as Kara slid the ring onto her finger. Lucky then smiled as he looked up at the audience as he raised his hands into the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present; Mrs and Mrs Danvers!" Lucky cheered, everyone jumped out of their seats and started clapping and cheering. James took out his camera and started taking pictures of the happily married couple while Stinger and Champ walked over to Brainiac who handed the duo two Kyutamas: the one that Champ was given was custom made by Brainy. The two Kyurangers activated them and inserted them onto their Seiza Blasters as they pointed them as the sky then Hammie activated a Kyutama and used it with the others then everyone watched the power of the Kyutamas.

"_Koto (Lyra) Kyutama! Firework Kyutama! Hato (Columba) Kyutama! Seiza Attack!" _Hammie's Kyutama made doves appear and fly around the wedding, Champ's Kyutama caused music to play and Stinger's Kyutama which Brainy made caused fireworks to explode in the sky. Everyone looked up at the sky to see the fireworks exploded to form a message: Happy Wedding Kara and Lena.

"The fireworks, music and doves were perfect," Alex walked over to the trio with Kelly's arm wrapped around hers. "Thank you for making my sister's wedding day so special." Alex thanked then she hugged the three Kyurangers, they then turned around to see Kara and Lena dancing. Kelly looked at over to the left to see at Balance was holding another Kyutama, he activated it then inserted it onto his Seiza Blaster as he pulled the trigger.

"_Yagi (Capricornus) Kyutama! Seiza Attack!" _Balance then started to record Kara and Lena's first dance as a married couple. Then everyone joined in with the happy couple while Balance kept recording so that they could remember the special day.

**Few weeks later:**

Three weeks had gone by since Kara and Lena's wedding and a lot of things had changed: Alex and Kelly were together, Parad had got a job at the DEO as Brainiac's partner in tech, Kuroto had started up a new Genm Corp in National City and had already started creating a Supergirl video game, Emu, Poppy and Kirya were working at National City General Hospital as doctors, Emu and Poppy had also become engaged and the Kyurangers had stayed to help protect the city with Karen who had become Power Girl; they were protecting National City together while Kara and Lena had left to take a holiday in Hawaii.

**Hawaii:**

On a sunny beach in Hawaii, Kara and Lena walked near the water's edge wearing summer dresses; Kara's was blue while Lena's was red. They were walking hand in hand whilst being barefooted, they were smiling as they arrived at two deck chairs then sat down and looked at the view.

"Thanks for picking this as the holiday spot," Lena smiled as she turned and looked at Kara who had replaced her normal glasses for sunglasses. "How did you find such an amazing and quiet place like this?" Lena asked curiously, Kara turned around and faced her wife.

"Thank Lucky; he and Hammie came here for their honeymoon and they suggested it to get alone time," Kara told Lena with a smile, the two then leant towards each other and kissed. "After all this time, I've finally found the person I truly loved and she's now married to me." Kara flirted which made Lena smile and blush, Kara sat back in the deck chair while Lena reach forward then opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

"Here; For Our Future?" Lena suggested as she handed a glass to Kara who accepted it then they tapped their glasses together.

"For Our Future." Kara agreed, they smiled and nodded at each other then they took a slip from the champagne. "What do you say I take you for a flight around?" Kara asked, Lena smiled and nodded, she looked up to see Kara who was in her Supergirl suit.

"Another one of the perks of having Supergirl." Lena smiled as she got and walked over to Kara, the Super picked up her wife bridal style then slowly flew off into the sky to fly back to their holiday home.

**1 week later:**

Kara and Lena had returned a few days ago and Lena had signed adoption papers as she and Kara both agreed that they wanted to start a family. A few days later, Lena and Kara soon became mothers to a baby girl that they named Laurel Alexandra Danvers: Alex was happy as she was an auntie, Eliza was over the moon to be a grandmother, J'onn was made Laurel's uncle and Emu, Poppy, Lucky and Hammie were offered to be the Godparents and they accepted. Karen Danvers aka Power Girl was also Laurel's auntie and Karen hardly spent any time away from his sister, sister-in-law and niece.

_**Kara's diary:**_

_Some people would think that being married to Lena Luthor would be a terrible idea and she would eventually betray me but they're wrong. I didn't marry Lena for the money or to be popular; I married Lena because I love her, I love her more than I ever loved Mon-El or James. The love that me and Lena have can never be broken, people can try but they'll be stopped as I'm not just Kara Danvers, I'm Supergirl._

_**End of diary entry.**_

_**Lena's diary:**_

_I remember every time Kara said these exact words: The Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena. And look at what's happened: I'm still Lena Luthor but I've thrown away all ties with being a Luthor. I'm now Lena Danvers: wife to Kara Danvers/ Supergirl, mother to Laurel, sister-in-law to both Alex and Karen/ Power Girl and daughter-in-law to Eliza. If anyone dares attempt to come after my family, then I make hell rain down on them. But for now, I'm going to enjoy my new life as a married woman to the most popular woman in all of National City who is now in charge of Worldwide Media._

_**End of diary.**_

**National City:**

Alex and Kelly had taken a vacation to Coast City and left Tsurugi in charge, everyone was looking as both Supergirl and Power Girl was flying around with the Kyurangers helping. And while Kara and Karen were protecting the city, Lena would take Laurel to L-Corp and Lena would look after her daughter while also working on projects. Having a daughter made Kara and Lena so very happy, Nia and Parad would also visit then Kara asked Nia to act as Laurel's older sister which made Nia feel extremely happy.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was in her office finishing up writing some reports as she was working on making Kara a new Super suit as she wanted to change her look. Lena had decided to make Kara's new suit by using Nanobots and place them in a device that looked like a bracelet but then she got distracted when baby Laurel started crying so Lena picked her daughter and cuddled her whilst she continued working.

"I thought I heard an angel crying," Lena looked up to see her wife enter the room, Kara walked over to Lena and took Laurel so she could have a cuddle. "How's work coming along?" Kara curiously asked, Lena smiled as she got up and sat next to Kara on the couch.

"It's going great! There's something I wanted to show you anyway," Lena told Kara then she snapped her fingers which caused a holographic image to appear: it was primary blue with red boots and a red cape. "Your new Super suit: I'm making it out of Nanobots and they'll be stored within a bracelet. Plus, you won't have to damage any of your favourite clothes anymore to change into your suit." Lena explained which made Kara smile, the two then leant towards each other and cuddled into each other.

"It's amazing how much we've changed over the years," Kara spoke up as she got and layed the sleeping Laurel into her cot . "We went from being friends, to dating and now we're married with a child: I never imagined this would be me when I first came to Earth or even after Mon-El left." Kara admitted, Lena got and hugged her wife with a smile.

"Kara, it's the same for me," Lena admitted, Kara looked her beautiful wife then they looked out the window and looked at the city. "We have to do what we must to protect our city and our future." Lena spoke up and Kara admitted, they walked out onto the balcony and looked over the city whilst holding hands as Laurel was fast asleep. The happy couple smiled as they turned and kissed each other on the lips as the sun started to set on the city which caused the to glow in the sun's rays.

_**And that's the end of this fanfic and I hope that you've enjoyed it. How was the final chapter? Did you like the name of Lena and Kara's child? I personally love the name Laurel and I picked Alexandra for Kara to make Alex smile. **_

_**If you liked this kind of story and want me to do another one, pm me or in the review box. See you all next time!**_


End file.
